


Begin Again

by EliteMinority



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteMinority/pseuds/EliteMinority
Summary: El amor no siempre es suficiente para estar juntos. Lo aprendimos a nuestra manera.-¿Sabes? El amor que solo te podía dar a ti ha desaparecido. Ya no te amo.--Mi amor por ti también se ha ido. No he conocido a nadie, pero mi corazón ya no tiembla al verte.-Ninguno notó que el otro mentía. Siguieron fingiendo que no podían sentir sus corazones frustrados. Pero seguir juntos no era una opción, por lo menos no para ellos.JongIn y KyungSoo habían terminado. El amor había desaparecido. Sin embargo el destino no quería que sus caminos tomaran rumbos separados.





	1. Begin Again

Las miradas de ambos eran tristes, pero nada más se podía hacer.

¿Cómo iban a saber que su amor se disolvería en el tiempo al igual que una lágrima en un vaso con agua?

No fueron tontos, tampoco impulsivos. Tan sólo jóvenes que no esperaban mucho del amor. Ambos pensaron que esa relación duraría unos meses, pero los días felices no los dejaba retroceder, estaban atrapados en una hermosa relación sin fin.

Y quizás fue eso lo que los asustó. Quizás fue por el miedo a la eternidad que JongIn prefirió no ir a la casa de KyungSoo una tarde cualquiera. Quizás fue por miedo a lo inevitable que KyungSoo no esperó a JongIn para irse juntos a casa después del instituto. Finalmente su relación se enfrió lentamente hasta que ambos despertaron dándose cuenta que no podían más.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pasó- Murmuró JongIn.

-Perdóname, debí cuidarte mejor- Murmuró KyungSoo.

-¿Amigos?- El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor sería alejarnos un poco, ya sabes, para que no sea tan incómodo.-

JongIn apartó la mirada, sin poder creer que estuviera pasando aquello. ¿Qué les había pasado?

-No creas que te odio, es solo que me molestaría que hablaran a nuestras espaldas si es que nos ven juntos en éstos días. De cualquier forma, gracias por los momentos vividos. No me arrepiento de haberte amado tanto.-

-Yo tampoco, siempre serás una persona importante para mí hyung. Si algún día me necesitas, ahí estaré. Te deseo lo mejor.-

-Entonces... Este es el "Hasta pronto"-KyungSoo dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse unos pasos y dar media vuelta para marcharse.

El moreno pudo ver como su -ahora- ex-novio se alejaba de él. Antes no le importaba si es que KyungSoo se marchaba, porque aunque le dolía, sabía que volvería a él, y si no, JongIn iría hacia KyungSoo.

 

Pero ahora era distinto, KyungSoo se alejaba para no volver hacía él, y él se quedaba ahí para no buscarlo otra vez.

-¡KyungSoo!-

El mayor se dio vuelta ante el llamado. JongIn no se había movido, sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia KyungSoo pudo escuchar las palabras del menor:

-¡No te devolveré los regalos! ¡Tampoco tu ropa en mi casa! ¡Tampoco nuestro anillo de pareja! ¡Pero si quieres te devuelvo todos los besos que me diste!-

KyungSoo rió. El menor nunca cambiaría su coquetería. Con una sonrisa sincera ambos caminaron hacia lados opuestos.

\---------------------------------------------------

-¿Es una broma?-

-No, JongIn y yo terminamos ayer-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente... No era lo mismo, ambos lo sentíamos. Lo que nos unía ya no era amor-

-Y... ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, nos separamos en buenos términos. No somos amigos, pero tampoco nos odiamos. Estamos dejando que el tiempo haga lo suyo-

-No dejo de pensar que cometiste un error. ¿Lo pensaste dos veces antes de darlo por hecho?-

 

-Lo pensé mil veces, y llegué a la misma conclusión: Ya no da más-

-¿Y qué si no da más? Quizás la relación no daba más, pero el amor siempre tiene algo para dar.-

-Nos besamos, nos abrazamos, compramos cosas juntos, nos apoyamos en los tiempos difíciles, peleamos, nos reconciliamos, hicimos el amor. No sé, hay algo que nos impide estar juntos-

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que está dentro de ambos-

-¿Sangre?-

-No es gracioso-

-Lo siento-

 

-No importa, no soy tu amigo por tu sentido del humor-

-¿Gracias?-

-No hay de que-

Colgó.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Taemin no apartaba la vista de la pantalla, no necesitaba ver los controles para manejar al personaje del video juego. A pesar de que sus ojos miraban la pantalla, su mente estaba en otro lugar fuera de los golpes y combinaciones posibles.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo al aire.

 

-Aprietas las teclas y golpeas hasta que te maten-

-Hablo de lo que sucedió con KyungSoo-

-Terminamos, eso es todo.-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo- Taemin pausó el juego y se acomodó en el sillón. Miró a JongIn atentamente, analizando su rostro -¿Lo quieres?-

-Si, por supuesto-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no están juntos?- Preguntó Taemin -¿Él dejó de quererte?-

-No, él tampoco ha dejado de quererme- Respondió JongIn reanudando el juego y comenzando a apretar las teclas del mando. Taemin volvió a pausar el juego haciendo que JongIn suspirara y se acomodara en el sillón dejando el mando en el suelo. Le esperaba un buen interrogatorio.

 

-¿Por qué no están juntos?- Volvió a preguntar Taemin.

-El amor se acabó, ya no podíamos sostener la relación-

-Pero aún se quieren. Si tú lo quieres y él te quiere ¿Qué mierda esperas?-

-No es tan fácil. No quiero estar en una relación deprimiéndome por no pensar en que hacer para que cada día fuese especial. En algún momento estaba más preocupado de quedarme sin ideas para romper la rutina que en dormir.-

-En otras palabras, es tu culpa- Dedujo Taemin.

-En parte, sí. KyungSoo me confesó cuando terminamos que se sentía presionado en ser el novio perfecto para mí, quería demostrarle a todos que él me merecía. Creo que estaba más preocupado de mi felicidad que de la suya, mejor dicho, nuestra felicidad.-

 

-¿No has pensado en arreglar las cosas?-

-No, pienso que nos haríamos más daño-

Taemin se cruzó de brazos y lo miró profundamente sin pestañar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, no apartó la vista de JongIn. El moreno se estremeció de miedo ante la mirada del otro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó temeroso. Taemin pestañó para alivio de JongIn.

-Nada, es solo que eres un idiota-

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó el moreno algo molesto. Taemin se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ambos estaban en la casa de JongIn.

-Sólo un idiota le tiene miedo a ser feliz-

 

JongIn se quedó acompañado del silencio y sus alborotados pensamientos.

\--------------------------------------

Cuando JongIn cruzó su mirada con KyungSoo el lunes no supo cómo reaccionar. No se preocupó mucho porque se notaba que KyungSoo tampoco sabía que hacer.

Ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa y siguieron con sus caminos.

Ambos eran unos idiotas.

Ambos tenían miedo.

Sí, quizás estar separados era lo mejor para ellos.

Pero no contaban con el aburrimiento de sus amigos.


	2. No puedes evitar pensar en él.

Por cosas del destino, Kyungsoo y JongIn terminaron dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo.

Kyungsoo por primera vez en meses caminaba sólo por la calle hacia el instituto. Antes JongIn lo esperaba en el paradero y se iban juntos hacia el instituto en un bus sin mucha gente dentro. Para el moreno era maravilloso, porque podía sentarse al lado de su hyung y dormir apoyado en él hasta que tuvieran que bajarse. Para el mayor, era el momento perfecto para leer, terminar tareas o simplemente contemplar a su novio y robarle besos.

Pero ahora Kyungsoo esperaba el bus solo, frotando las manos para que el frio no las congelara. Jugaba con la nieve cerca de él, haciendo dibujos simples con los pies. A veces dejaba escapar algo de aliento porque cuando hacía tanto frio, éste podía verse en el aire por unos momentos. Esperó unos minutos más antes de que el bus llegara y se detuviera frente a él. Subió y pagó su pasaje, se dirigió hacia los asientos del fondo, pero se detuvo.

-Ah, es verdad- Murmuró mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos que estaban más adelante.

Si se sentaba al fondo significaba que JongIn se sentaría a su lado, siguiéndolo como un cachorro, después lo besaría antes de acurrucarse a su lado y dejar que el sueño lo venciera, sintiéndose seguro junto a Kyungsoo. Sin embargo, ahora JongIn no estaba detrás de él. Entonces no tenía que sentarse ahí porque no tendría que ocultar los besos robados, porque no habrían, tampoco tendría que despertar a su novio con suaves caricias y susurros llenos de dulzura, porque no tenía novio, tampoco tendría que ocultar su sonrojo en cuanto viera la sonrisa del moreno, porque no podía ver lo que no estaba.

Por eso agradeció haber llevado audífonos, ahora podía escuchar música y terminar su tarea sin desconcentrarse.

Eso era bueno, ¿no?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día JongIn no fue al instituto, eso era realmente una novedad. El moreno nunca faltaba, incluso cuando estaba enfermo se aparecía aunque sea la primera hora para tomar apuntes y pedirle a sus amigos que se pasaran en la tarde a su casa para ponerse al día. Pero lo mejor para JongIn de estar enfermo era que Kyungsoo lo consentía como un rey y que el mayor se aseguraba de que no le faltara nada, tanto en el instituto como en la casa. En esos días de enfermedad aprovechaba de pedirle a su novio que le cocinara, porque la comida de Kyungsoo más el amor que le profesaba era la mejor medicina.

Ese día JongIn no fue al instituto.

Y cuando los amigos de JongIn le preguntaron a Kyungsoo la razón de su inasistencia él no supo que decir.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Le preguntó Chanyeol.

-¿JongIn no te ha contado?- Tanto Chanyeol como Tao lo miraron con duda –JongIn y yo terminamos-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambos, haciendo que todos los estudiantes del pasillo los miraran curiosos.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Tao sin creerlo. ¿Cómo creerlo? La mirada de su amigo se iluminaba con solo nombrar a Kyungsoo. A veces, casi creía que el moreno respiraba sólo por su novio, nunca lo había visto más feliz.

-Simplemente ya no podía seguir, aún nos queremos pero las cosas no son como antes. Decidimos terminar antes de hacernos daño- Les explicó Kyungsoo con calma mientras caminaba hacia su casillero.

-No puede ser ¡ustedes dos son la personificación de que se puede salir de la friendzone!- Dijo Chanyeol siguiéndolo por el pasillo, Tao hiso lo mismo.

-Bueno, ahora somos la personificación de que se puede salir de la friendzone y volver a la friendzone- Chanyeol se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Me refería a que su relación era muy fuerte y hermosa, nunca los había visto tan felices ¿Por qué terminaron antes de que se concretara un final?- Explicó el más alto. A pesar de ser mayor, tanto Chanyeol como Tao eran más altos de Kyungsoo, especialmente Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo se detuvo haciendo que Chanyeol se detuviera para no chocar contra él, sin embargo Tao chocó contra Chanyeol haciendo que éste diera unos pasos. Kyungsoo no le prestó atención a ése hecho, estaba pensando que responder.

No era fácil entender la razón del fin de su relación. Se amaban, sí, probablemente se seguían queriendo tanto como antes, aunque algo había cambiado. Ese algo era invisible, aún así doloroso. ¿Qué podía ser más mortal que la misma mente? ¿Qué podía engañar más que un corazón inseguro? ¿Cómo seguir viviendo si sientes que poco a poco contaminas tu felicidad?

Kyungsoo no quería que JongIn se sintiera presionado. Ambos tenían miedo a caer en la rutina y que sus sentimientos vayan evaporándose con el tiempo, haciendo que finalmente la ruptura definitiva se volviera un infierno y el amor una vieja mentira. En otras palabras, tenían miedo a dejar de amarse.

Por eso, aunque era difícil, decidieron en silencio que lo mejor era amarse de lejos. Porque a pesar de no estar juntos, si sus miradas se cruzaban un pequeño sonrojo podría aparecer, quizás un toque accidental se vuelva una explosión de mariposas en el estomago, un momento a solas se volvería un pequeño paraíso donde el clima sería el protagonista de la conversación.

Y con ese amor a distancia, podrían seguir creyendo en el amor para, quizás, enamorarse de otra persona y, quizás, vencer el miedo al tiempo.

-Es complicado, sólo tienes que saber que no hubo engaños, o mentiras- Dijo sin mirarlos –Fue una decisión de ambos, un acuerdo. Para nosotros es lo mejor por el momento, aunque si no nos hablamos es sólo por la incomodidad de estar juntos sin saber que hacer-

Tao y Chanyeol se miraron. Definitivamente tendrían que hablar con JongIn esa tarde. Cuando quisieron despedirse de Kyungsoo este había desaparecido.

Esa tarde, por más que llamaron, nadie abrió la puerta de la casa de JongIn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kyungsoo entró al salón de JongIn con un objetivo en mente: Zhang Yixing. Él era uno de los compañeros de JongIn, Tao y Chanyeol, nacido en China al igual que Tao decidió estudiar en Corea mientras se quedaba con su tía. No la pasaba nada mal en Corea porque iba a clases de baile, aunque sufría con matemáticas, simplemente no era lo suyo. Por esa razón Kyungsoo quería entregarle un resumen que había hecho hace unos meses, así lo podría ayudar.

Yixing no era amigo íntimo de Kyungsoo, pero era agradable para ambos conversar si se daba la ocasión y tenían la confianza suficiente como para pedirse favores grandes.

-Te traje el resumen con las fórmulas y algunos ejercicios resueltos para que veas el procedimiento- Le dijo Kyungsoo pasándole algunas hojas fotocopiadas al chino. Era el momento de receso, por lo que no había mucha gente. Yixing momentos antes había estado leyendo un libro.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó mientras veía con ojos brillantes las fórmulas y las explicaciones que estaban escritas- Me salvaste la vida, soy un asco con los números-

-Es sólo practica, deberías dejar de pensar que los números son tu enemigo, sólo lograrás deprimirte- Le aconsejó mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a Yixing.

-Deprimido o no, nunca lograré una buena nota en matemáticas. A lo que más aspiro es a aprobar-

-Bueno, no más matemáticas para Yixing.- Kyungsoo le revolvió el pelo- Y, sin matemáticas, ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro?-

-Yo quiero convertirme en bailarín, o coreógrafo. Algo por el estilo- Le dijo mientras se arreglaba su peinado. Kyungsoo volvió a despeinarlo. –Eres molesto ¿Sabías?-

En ese momento entró JongIn seguido de Chanyeol y Tao. Kyungsoo levantó la mano a modo de saludo, JongIn le giñó el ojo mientras se dirigía a su puesto. Gracias a que Yixing era bastante distraído, no notó el pequeño rubor que se encontraba en las mejillas del coreano.

Pero algo estaba mal. Kyungsoo lo percibió en el momento en el que sus ojos y los de JongIn se encontraron.

Él estaba triste.

Demasiado.

A pesar de aparentar estar bien, Kyungsoo conocía bastante bien a su ex-novio como para saber que por dentro se estaba derrumbando. ¿Por eso había faltado el día anterior?

Quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, pero no era su deber, ya no era su novio. No tenía que acercarse a consolarlo porque no era nadie para hacerlo. Ahora sólo era un compañero más. En esos momentos debería desviar su mirada y seguir hablando con Yixing.

Pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia JongIn con paso firme.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas- Eso era más una orden que otras cosa. Kyungsoo salió del salón seguido por JongIn.

Ambos sabían a donde se dirigían. Si se hablaba de ellos dos, definitivamente irán a la biblioteca, al fondo, a la izquierda y un poco más allá había un lugar con biblias y otros libros religiosos escritos en muchos idiomas, al final, nadie iba hacia ese lugar, porque si necesitaban esos libros simplemente lo piden en coreano.

Kyungsoo se sentó en una esquina, JongIn en la otra. Sus miradas lucharon por unos segundos.

-Ayer tropellaron a Monggu- Dijo JongIn con voz quebrada –Mi bebé murió-

Lo siguiente que supo JongIn fue que estaba entre los brazos de su querido hyung. Monggu era su mascota desde que tenía tres años, fue su fiel amigo, su protector y también su consentido. JongIn a veces llamaba a su casa y pedía que le pusieran al perro para hablarle. Algunos lo veían raro, pero para el moreno sólo era una manera de saber que su pequeño estaba bien.

Fue un accidente. JongIn paseaba a su mascota, hasta ese momento todo iba bien. Un perro callejero bastante grande se acercó haciendo que Monggu intentara soltarse de todas las maneras posibles. Lo logró. JongIn intentó atraparlo pero en un segundo Monggu estaba cruzando la calle y un auto que iba bastante rápido lo atropelló sin piedad, ni siquiera se detuvo.

JongIn se acercó y miró como su hijo agonizaba. Intentó tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a un veterinario, pero cuando llegó al lugar era evidente que Monggu había muerto.

Lloró todo el día.

Sus padres en la tarde lo llevaron a la casa de campo que tenían, el lugar favorito del perro. Lo enterraron bajo un árbol y construyeron una lápida con su nombre. Volvieron entrada la noche.

Kyungsoo le acariciaba el pelo con cariño infinito, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Podía no ser su novio, pero JongIn lo necesitaba en esos momentos ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

Los sollozos se calmaron un tiempo después. Seguían abrazados pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas. No había nada que decir. JongIn no pronunció un "gracias", pero se acercó al mayor y le besó lentamente.

\----------------------------------------------

-¿Qué paso con Kyungsoo? No entraste a la clase-

-Eso queda entre nosotros, no te preocupes. Ahora estoy en paz-

Tao no entendió a qué se refería JongIn.

-Kai, nos preocupamos mucho, pensamos que iban a pelearse-

-No se preocupen, hyung no sería capaz de lastimarme de esa manera-


	3. Los ayudantes de Santa

Navidad, dulce navidad.

JongIn miró con ojos brillantes los regalos debajo del árbol navideño. Amaba la navidad.

Le encantaba sentir la calidez de estar todos juntos, el olor a comida casera que hacía su madre, escuchar las risas de sus familiares. Lo mejor definitivamente era abrir los regalos, porque JongIn era el menor entre los hermanos y a sus 16 años aún no se preocupaba comprar presentes para los demás.

Mentira, JongIn se había preocupado en comprar un regalo, pero suponía que ya no tenía sentido entregarlo.

Sintió unos pequeños bracitos rodear sus piernas y sonrió. Era su sobrino de cuatro años, el hijo de su hermana mayor. Su nombre era JinSoo.

-¡Tío! ¡Cárgame!- Le exigió mirándolo con ojos inocentes. Por la evidente diferencia de alturas, JinSoo tenía que elevar la mirada como si quisiera mirar el techo sobre él para ver a JongIn.

Una de las debilidades de JongIn eran sus sobrinos. No le gustaban mucho los niños, pero eso cambiaba si se trataba de sus sobrinos.

Lo levantó con facilidad, aunque debía admitir que ya no era el bebé con el que podía jugar al avioncito.

-No lo consientas tanto, después dice que soy mala madre por no llevarlo en brazos cuando está cansado y me amenaza con irse a vivir contigo- Le dijo su hermana sentada en el sofá al lado de su esposo.

-Pero nunca lo puedo consentir- JongIn hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su sobrino.

-Bueno, entonces juega mucho con él para que se canse y se acueste temprano-

Eso significó tener a dos niños de cinco años jugando y haciendo ruido por toda la casa, JinSoo era uno de ellos, JongIn era el otro. Salieron al patio de la casa bien abrigados y armaron una guerra de bolas de nieve entre ellos.

De alguna forma, toda la familia terminó jugando y lanzándose bolas de nieve, incluso los abuelos de JongIn que para la sorpresa de todos eran muy buenos con la puntería. JongIn tuvo que armar una defensa apresuradamente para no morir en combate.

Finalmente se detuvieron cuando el olor a quemado les avisó que no tendrían pavo para la cena. Pero lo tomaron con humor y prepararon pizza con lo que tenían.

Fue la mejor navidad de todas para JongIn.

\----------------------------------------

Kyungsoo pasó la navidad en China. Su tía, la que no tenía hijos y lo consentía mucho, lo había invitado a viajar con ella por una semana con todos los gastos pagados. Obviamente dijo que sí.

Quedó maravillado con todo, los edificios, los templos, la comida, en fin, era de ensueño.

-Hey, Kyungsoo. ¿Que tal si vamos a un concierto? Mañana va a haber un festival navideño con varios artistas en un estadio cerca de aquí-

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?-

Y lo mejor de ese día fue que Kyungsoo pudo tomarse una foto con Rain, sin camisa, abrazándolo, pegado a él, luchando por no sonrojarse demasiado mientras miraba a la cámara.

Casi no pudo dormir de la emoción que sintió.

Pero lo mejor, definitivamente fue cuando estaban cenando en un hotel cinco estrellas. Mientras comían comenzó un espectáculo navideño donde los mozos comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música e invitaban a bailar a los clientes. El mozo más guapo que pudo haber visto Kyungsoo en sus 17 años de vida le tendió la mano galantemente y al poco tiempo se encontraba bailando entre sonrisas coquetas con el mozo.

Cuando volvió a la mesa hechándose aire con la mano, su tía lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice y entre sus dedos pulgar e índice sacudió con gracia unas llaves.

Su tía le había regalado un auto.

Un bentley continental para ser específicos.

-Tía, te amo- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba -Haré un altar en tu honor-

-Naa, éste es tu regalo para que me lleves a pasear cuando saques tu licencia de conducir. Todos se morirán de envidia al verme con un chofer tan guapo.- Kyungsoo sabía que bromeaba, pero sí o sí llevaría a su tía a donde quisiera.

-Supongo que el auto está en Corea y no aquí-

-Detalles, detalles-

\--------------------------------------

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Sus abdominales son reales! ¡Y perfectos! Me namoré, nunca podré superarlo- Le contaba Kyungsoo a Baekhyun cuando volvieron a clases -Y tampoco podré superar a ese mozo, le tomé una foto a escondidas, a poco y le pedía el teléfono. Era muy guapo, guapísimo, y su sonrisa ¡La hubieras visto! Casi me derrito, y como si fuera poco me invitó a bailar, sus brazos eran increíbles. Me enamoré de él-

-Ya, cálmate, probablemente no lo volverás a ver- Le decía Baekhyun algo envidioso pero feliz por su amigo.

-Si, pero, no sé, me encanta, fue la mejor navidad de mi vida-

-¿Y cuándo podrás ver el auto?- Le preguntó Baekhyun. Ya quería que su amigo se lo prestara algún día para escaparse con su novio.

-La proxima semana. O sea, está en Corea y todo eso, pero mis padres pensaron que el diseño era muy aburrido y lo mandaron a un taller que se especializa en pinturas de autos para que sea "digno de Kyungsoo"- Explicó haciendo las entrecomillas con los dedos.

-Ya quiero robartelo.-

-Sabes que te lo prestaré para cuando quieras escaparte con Daehyun-

-Admítelo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No veo la hora en la que me pida matrimonio, y cuando eso pase tú serás mi dama de honor-

-Si, si, lo que tú digas- Hace tiempo que Baekhyun decía eso, pero su novio seguía sin hacerle la pregunta más esperada.

Kyungsoo se levantó junto a Baekhyun para ir a clases, la hora de almuerzo estaba casi por terminar, y nada mejor que buscar al casillero las galletas navideñas que hacía Kyungsoo para después comerlas a escondidas del profesor.

Árboles, estrellas, animales, regalos. Esas eran las formas que tenían las galletas, y cada una estaba decorada de forma exquisita por Kyungsoo.

"Ser amigo de Kyungsoo tiene muchas ventajas" pensó Baekhyun una vez que sacaron la bolsa con galletas del casillero y la ocultaron debajo de su abrigo para que nadie les pidiera.

Mientras se dirigían a su salón pudieron ver a JongIn, Chanyeol y Tao concentrados en la pantalla del celular de Chanyeol quién jugaba alguna cosa.

-¡JongIn!- El aludido levantó la mirada -¡Ven!-

Si hubiera sido otra persona no le habría hecho caso, pero era Kyungsoo así que como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte se dirigió hacia el mayor.

Kyungsoo sacó una bolsa diferente a la que había visto Baekhyun, ésta era celeste y tenía una cinta dorada que la cerraba. Ésta llegó a manos de JongIn.

-Feliz navidad, intenta ocultarlas o te las quitarán- Le dijo Kyungsoo.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- JongIn buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta dar con una pequeña caja verde -Feliz navidad hyung-

Kyungsoo la recibió y le sonrió al menor antes de seguir caminando junto a Baekhyun. Cuando entraron al salón se sentaron en el puesto más lejano al profesor y dejaron la bolsa con galletas en las piernas de Baekhyun, así que cada vez que el profesor escribía en la pizarra ambos sacaban una galleta rápidamente y la comían lo menos notable posible.

-¿Qué te regaló JongIn?- Kyungsoo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la caja verde y la abría.

La clase entera miró a Kyungsoo quién se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo.

JongIn le había regalado un colgante de Pororo para su celular.

Cuando las clases terminaron, JongIn abrió el la bolsa que Kyungsoo le había regalado.

Chanyeol alabó la maestría con las que las galletas con diseño de Pororo estaba hechas.

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? Son solo galletas-

JongIn negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, completamente rojo.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Pororo era el programa que siempre veían, antes y después de hacer el amor.


	4. Seda, chocolate, Pororo y la incapacidad de ignorarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulce, dulce KaiSoo

_-Hyung-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Eres muy hermoso, tanto tu corazón como lo que pueden ver mis ojos. Me encantas-_

_Kyungsoo se sonrojó, aún así besó la cabeza de su novio agradeciéndole el cumplido. Ambos estaban acostados en el sillón, JongIn sobre Kyungsoo. El moreno apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Kyungsoo apoyaba su espalda en uno de los brazos del sillón. Ambos se abrazaban._

_No, esperen. Hay una diferencia entre ambos._

_Kyungsoo abrazaba a JongIn con eterno cariño, con suavidad, tranquilidad. A veces aprovechaba de acariciar su espalda, incluso masajear los músculos del otro. Pero si lo necesitaba, podía ocupar una mano o ambas. Si se caía algo, él podría reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarlo antes de que callera al suelo._

_En cambio, JongIn no abrazaba del mayor, más bien se aferraba a él, sujetándolo para que no saliera de sus brazos y piernas. El espacio entre ambos era nulo cuando se abrazaban, porque la fuerza de JongIn nunca se acabaría si se trataba de Kyungsoo. Incluso entrelazaba las piernas de ambos, así que si Kyungsoo necesitaba levantarse tenía que liberarse de aquél candado humano._

_Pero al mayor le gustaba que su novio fuera de esa manera. Más que molesto, encontraba tierno que JongIn no quisiera separarse de él. El menor siempre buscaba pegarse lo más posible a Kyungsoo._

_-¿Tanto te gustan estos programas?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo a JongIn. Éste asintió –más bien, lo intentó, parecía más como si se estuviera restregando contra el pecho del otro- confirmando que para él, nada sería mejor que ver los programas de música que daban en la tarde -¿Sabes? A esta hora dan Pororo-_

_-Y a esta hora se presenta Shinhwa en el Music Bank- Le contestó JongIn._

_-¿Estás poniendo a ese grupo de idols por sobre Pororo?-_

_-Algo así-_

_Kyungsoo quería ver Pororo, pero también quería ver a JongIn cumpliendo sus caprichos. Era satisfactorio que ese guapo chico moviera cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir lo que su novio quería. Sin importar qué, Kyungsoo siempre sería la debilidad de Kim JongIn._

_Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de Shinhwa. Aquel grupo era el modelo a seguir de su novio. Desde el momento en el que JongIn vio una presentación de Shinhwa supo que estar en los escenarios era su destino. Entonces practicó y se perfeccionó hasta que entró en un selecto grupo de jóvenes que aspiraban a convertirse en backdancers de los idols. Bailar se había vuelto su prioridad, su más anhelado deseo, lo que más amaría en el mundo._

_Aunque lo último cambió en el momento en el que Do Kyungsoo apareció frente a sus ojos._

_Kyungsoo levantó un poco de la polera del menor y comenzó a acariciar la piel morena del otro. Lentamente comenzó a subir y a medida que esto sucedía, podía sentir cómo JongIn se estremecía. JongIn se sacudió para que Kyungsoo dejara de tentarlo. Sabía lo que el mayor quería, pero era Shinhwa. Kyungsoo probó con una nueva táctica, besando el pelo de su novio acercándose a su rostro, llegando a su frente, sus mejillas, evitando los labios a propósito. Sonrió cuando JongIn atrapó sus labios con los propios, pero no contó con que él también saldría afectado. Cuando se separaron después de unos pocos segundos, Kyungsoo no recordaba muy bien que era lo que intentaba hacer en un principio._

_Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que salió Shinhwa en la pantalla y JongIn dejó salir un grito de emoción. Era impresionante como JongIn era incapaz de recordar las fechas de los exámenes, pero su habilidad para memorizar una coreografía era increíble. Con verla tres veces era suficiente, a partir de ahí podía concentrarse en hacer los movimientos correctamente. Aunque en esos momentos JongIn estaba haciendo los fanchants que correspondían en vez de fijarse en los movimientos que hacían._

_Una vez que la presentación terminó, JongIn alargó un brazo y alcanzó el control remoto, cambiando el programa al canal donde comenzaba a emitirse Pororo._

_-¿No quieres saber quién ganó?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo._

_-No, es obvio quién ganará- Le contestó JongIn sacando su orgullo de Shinhwa Changjo. Kyungsoo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a mirar el programa infantil._

_-Quiero un premio por cumplirte el capricho-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-No sé, cuando lo piense bien te lo digo-_

_-No lo pienses tanto, de cualquier manera haría casi todo por ti- Le dijo Kyungsoo._

_-¿Casi todo?- JongIn liberó a Kyungsoo de su abrazo-no abrazo pero candado humano y se sentó sobre la cadera del mayor, dejando las piernas a los costados -¿Qué es lo que no harías?-_

_-Hay tantas cosas en éste mundo que no quiero arriesgarme a tanto. Pero haría bastantes cosas, así que no dudes de mi amor por ti-_

_-Pero ¿qué cosas no harías?- Insistió el menor._

_-No sé, contar cada granito de arena de todas las playas del mundo- Le dijo Kyungsoo._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque me da pereza de solo pensarlo- Kyungsoo miró a JongIn -¿Contento?-_

_-Si- El mayor volvió a mirar la pantalla de la televisión –Yo tampoco lo haría, te amo más que a mi vida, pero eso es inhumano ¿Cuánto crees que sean?-_

_-JongIn- Advirtió Kyungsoo, sabiendo que comenzarían las preguntas molestas._

_-Perdón- Kyungsoo suspiró –Hyung ¿puedo mirarte?-_

_-Por supuesto- Le dijo sin mirarlo –Pero no lo hagas por mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Por qué?- Preguntó JongIn –Me gusta mucho mirarte, eres muy bonito, no me canso de ti-_

_-Porque me sonrojo cuando siento tu mirada-_

_JongIn se levantó de Kyungsoo y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y mirando al suelo. Aquella frase lo había hecho avergonzarse, no pudo evitar alejarse de lo cohibido que estaba. Si había alguien que podía hacer sonrojar a JongIn, ese era Kyungsoo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el mayor incorporándose, algo preocupado por la actitud de su novio. JongIn negó con la cabeza. Kyungsoo se sentó a su lado e intentó mirarle el rostro, dándose cuenta que su novio simplemente estaba avergonzado -¿Estás avergonzado?- JongIn asintió -¡JongIn! ¡Mi hermoso novio! ¡Eres tan tierno!-_

_Kyungsoo se abalanzó sobre JongIn, haciendo que éste terminara boca arriba en el suelo, pero poco le importó al mayor quién se encontraba llenándolo de besos en el rostro en ese momento. Cuando el moreno pudo superar su vergüenza fue que Kyungsoo besó sus labios con tierna pasión que JongIn correspondió._

_Habían muchos contras al momento de comenzar un beso, definiendo "beso" como el contacto entre los labios de dos personas y no como el contacto entre los labios de una persona sobre algún lugar del cuerpo o ambiente que no fueran los labios. Todos estos contras tenían que ver con la incapacidad de ambos de separarse a menos que algo realmente importante esté pasando alrededor._

_Por ejemplo, antes, cuando Kyungsoo quería cambiar el canal y JongIn le robó un beso ambos pudieron separarse porque Kyungsoo tenía en mente conseguir el control de la televisión y JongIn quería ver la presentación de Shinhwa antes de ver Pororo._

_Pero ahora Kyungsoo estaba concentrado en liberar los sentimientos que aparecieron cuando vio a su novio avergonzado, y JongIn no podía pensar en nada con su novio sobre él, devorando sus labios, haciéndole sentir de esa manera inexplicable pero increíble._

_Por estas razones, mientras el capítulo de Pororo seguía transmitiéndose, JongIn fue levantándose de a poco, sin romper el beso, quedando sentado mientras que Kyungsoo estaba sobre sus piernas, muy cerca de su cadera, con las piernas alrededor del torso de JongIn._

_Y cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a la vieja habitación de la hermana mayor de JongIn. Cayendo sobre la cama de dos plazas, a ninguno le importó mucho estar en un lugar inapropiado, así que mientras Kyungsoo levantaba la polera de JongIn éste cortó el beso solo lo suficiente como para deshacerse de la polera para después atacar el cuello de su novio._

_Kyungsoo, sabiendo que JongIn estaría demasiado ciego disfrutando de su piel, tomó el rostro del menor con ambas manos y las llevó a la altura de su rostro. Sonrió cuando vio la mezcla de expresiones de su novio, algo así como un ardiente moreno con la respiración algo agitada y con ojos traviesos como un cachorro a punto de escapar después de hacer hecho una maldad._

_-Si vas a ponerme así, tienes que hacer algo para solucionarlo- Le dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de JongIn y las llevaba a su entrepierna, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo duro que estaba. JongIn se sonrojó y besó palma de la mano del mayor, también besó su brazo mientras hacía un camino de besos hasta llegar a los labios de Kyungsoo. Después se acercó al oído del mayor y le susurró:_

_-Lo mismo digo-_

_Kyungsoo sonrió._

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que le quitaron su camisa, después el pantalón. De alguna forma pudo estar sobre JongIn y no pudo evitar jugar con los pezones del otro, morderlos antes de pedirle al menor que se bajara los pantalones, más bien se lo ordenó._

_Después hubo chasqueos, suspiros, seda. Seda era lo que sentía JongIn al tocar con dedos traviesos la piel de Kyungsoo. Gemidos, respiraciones agitadas, electricidad. JongIn miró a su novio y besó sus labios. Dolor, placer, masoquismo. Kyungsoo tocó el cielo. Explosión, humedad, calor, agotamiento y JongIn besándolo como si fuera un bebé._

_-¿Alguna vez tendremos sexo?- Le murmuró JongIn al oído. Era el menor el que se encontraba sobre Kyungsoo, aún fusionados en un solo cuerpo –Contigo solo puedo hacer el amor. No puedo tocarte sin querer menos, no puedo besarte y pensar en otra persona, no puedo penetrarte sin querer llevarte al máximo de los placeres- JongIn lo embistió aunque lo dos hubieran acabado -¿Me he vuelto adicto a ti? ¿Debería amarte menos?-_

_-Vuelve a hacerlo- Le pidió Kyungsoo mientras cerraba los ojos. JongIn lo volvió a penetrar. Kyungsoo gimió. –Te amo tanto, tanto. Maldito ¿Qué me has hecho?- JongIn lo embistió otra vez –Me estoy volviendo loco.-_

_-Tú me vuelves loco- JongIn se alejó un poco, sólo para mirar el rostro de su amado –Sólo puedo mirarte a ti, sólo eres tú en éste mundo. No puedo apartarme de ti, te necesito.- JongIn rozó su nariz con la de Kyungsoo, como una caricia infantil. –Si dejas de amarme, moriré-_

_-Aunque muera no podría dejar de amarte- Le susurró Kyungsoo besando a JongIn._

_Más seda, electricidad, gemidos, chasqueos. Kyungsoo sintió algunas gotas cayendo en su rostro. Placer, la piel chocolate bajo los labios de Kyungsoo, liberación. JongIn cayó al lado de Kyungsoo, esta vez saliendo del interior del mayor._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo mirando el techo. JongIn estaba boca abajo, en silencio. No sollozaba, pero salían lágrimas de sus ojos. El menor miró hacia el lado contrario al de donde estaba su novio, no quería mostrar sus lágrimas._

_-Simplemente... -Empezó en voz baja –Estoy muy feliz-_

_Entonces JongIn sintió la cama moverse un poco para después sentir los brazos del mayor alrededor de él, abrazándolo y dejando besos en su espalda. Tardó un poco en notar que su nuca estaba un poco mojada._

_-Estemos un ratito más así, después ordenamos ¿vale?-_

_Kyungsoo también soltó lágrimas de felicidad._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperar a que Tao terminara sus prácticas de wushu después de clases no era tan malo, pero sí lo era cuando Chanyeol abandonaba a JongIn para espiar a su amor platónico de siempre. La cara de odio y aburrimiento de JongIn se veía a distancia, de hecho, JongIn pensaba seriamente en maneras de matar a su amigo sin evidencia que lo delatara.

-Park Chanyeol, algún día sufrirás mi venganza-

A lo lejos pudo ver a Kyungsoo y a JongDae conversando mientras se dirigían a la salida. La Navidad ya había pasado pero aún se mantenían los adornos, lo que hacía el ambiente más cálido. En donde antes hubo pasto, la nieve lo cubría y con tanto aburrimiento los estudiantes habían hecho muchas figuras y muñecos de nieve. A pesar de todas esas cosas bonitas que tanto le gustaban a JongIn, él solo podía ver a Kyungsoo brillando con su simple presencia.

Estaba aburrido, Kyungsoo estaba cerca, su celular tenía saldo... ¿Por qué no?

Sacó su celular y con la marcación rápida se apresuró en llamar a Kyungsoo. Lo miró a la distancia esperando a que el mayor atendiera. Sonrió cuando Kyungsoo se detuvo al igual que JongDae, el primero buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta su celular, encontrándolo rápidamente y contestando sin ver quién llamaba.

- _¿Aló?-_

-Hyung-

- _JongInnie, ¿cómo estás?-_

-Bastante bien, Santa Claus se portó bien este año, especialmente por unas galletas que me llegaron- Pudo ver como Kyungsoo se reía a la distancia, también pudo oírla en su oreja. -¿Te llegó algo lindo?-

- _Sí, algunas cositas, me regalaron un colgante de Pororo que ahora está en mi celular, es muy bonito. Mi regalo favorito es el auto que me regalaron, aunque ahora seré el chofer de todos-_

-Si te molestan mucho me dices y yo les llevo a sus destinos a patadas- Kyungsoo rió otra vez –Oye, estamos dejando a JongDae algo a parte ¿Qué tal si pones el altavoz?-

- _¿Dónde estás?-_ JongIn rió mientras veía como Kyungsoo lo buscaba a su alrededor - _¡JongIn!-_

-Te quiero hyung, cuídate- Y cortó riendo al ver como el mayor y JongDae parecían buscarlo aún. Sintió que el celular en su mano comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada, era Kyungsoo.

-¿Hyung?-

- _A mí nadie me corta niñito_ \- Esta vez fue Kyungsoo quien cortó. JongIn rió por la actitud de su hyung.

-Me das miedo cuando te ríes solo- JongIn le contestó un "cállate" sin malas intenciones a Tao. -¿Por qué te reías?

-De la actitud de Kyungsoo hyung- Le contestó JongIn.

-Pensé que habían terminado en buenos términos-

-Y así estamos, digamos que lo estaba molestando un poquito mientras te esperaba-

-¿Y así lo quieres olvidar?- JongIn lo miró con confusión por un momento.

-No lo quiero olvidar. No podría olvidarlo nunca- Tao funció el ceño. -Pero no quiero que vuelva a ser mi novio, sería demasiado doloroso-

-¿No sería menos doloroso ignorarlo?-

-A estas alturas deberías saber que soy incapaz de ignorar a Kyungsoo. Y el tampoco me puede ignorar, por lo que estamos en las mismas condiciones-

JongIn se adelantó dejándo a un Tao cansado por su entrenamiento y confundido por su amigo.

-Si lo amas ¿qué es lo que te impide estar junto a él?-

Tao pudo ver la mirada de tristeza de JongIn cuando él lo miró.

-Tengo miedo a lastimarlo, tengo miedo a caer en la rutina, tengo miedo de dejarlo de amar, tengo miedo de terminar odíandolo- La voz de JongIn no tembló -Lo amo tanto, tanto. ¿Sabes lo hermoso que es despertarte y ver a la persona que amas mirándote con una sonrisa? No quiero que Kyungsoo llore por mi culpa, no quiero sentirme presionado en hacer todo bien para que nuestro amor se mantenga. En un momento, seguíamos juntos porque sólo por que nos amamos, pero amarnos hace daño a nuestra relación. Pero si no estamos juntos... Por lo menos puedo verlo sonreír sin tener la presión que exige estar en una relación-

-Pero no puedes abrazarlo como antes, no puedes besarlo como antes, no puedes amarlo como antes-

-¿Y qué? No estamos juntos, pero él me ama y yo lo amo. ¿No es eso suficiente?-

El único pensamiento que tuvo Tao antes de caminar al lado de JongIn fue:

"Hay que hacer algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos antes de que terminemos locos"


	5. La fiesta de los zombies durmientes

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- Exclamó Baekhyun.

En realidad no era año nuevo, si no el día anterior. Habían organizado una fiesta en la casa de JongDae invitando a todos los estudiantes para celebrar el fin de año. En ese momento eran las doce, pero el alcohol en el organismo de los jóvenes presentes era suficiente como para que ignoraran la hora, el día, o incluso el año en que se encontraban.

Chanyeol hacía de DJ y era bastante bueno, tenía a por lo menos tres cuartos de los presentes bailando. Los demás estaban bebiendo, conversando, algunos coqueteando o comiendo. Kyungsoo había pedido pizza y en esos momentos se encontraba pidiendo dinero a los invitados para pagarla y aprovechar de comprar más alcohol. Tao estaba conversando con un grupo de compañeros mientras jugaban cartas, y el que perdía tomaba un trago de vodka. Baekhyun y Yixing bailaban con algo de alcohol en su cuerpo, no como JongIn quién odiaba el sabor de todo licor y prefería demostrar sus habilidades en el baile.

-¡Llegó la pizza!- En menos de diez segundos las veinte cajas familiares desaparecieron -¿Cuánto te debo?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo al repartidor mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Es gratis si me das tu número- Le contestó el repartidor coquetamente.

-No le doy mi número a desconocidos-

-Qué lástima, yo quería conocer a alguien interesante- El repartidor se lamentó falsamente. Le dijo la cifra a pagar y Kyungsoo contó los billetes necesarios. Le sobró bastante para comprar más alcohol.

-Si quieres entras y te sumas, no creo que se den cuenta- Le ofreció ya que el otro no parecía superar los veinte años. El repartidor se sacó el polerón y el jockey que eran parte del uniforme y los dejó guardados en su moto. Le dio una sonrisa a Kyungsoo antes de entrar y tomar una cerveza perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¡Kyungsoo!- Ese era JongDae, el dueño de casa. -¿Por qué no bailas?-

-Voy a comprar más alcohol, pero necesito que me acompañes.- Le dijo tomándolo de la manga y llevándolo afuera de la casa.

-No tengo tanto dinero- Le dijo JongDae. Kyungsoo le mostró la enorme cantidad de billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón -¿De dónde sacaste tanto?-

-Robé un banco- JongDae lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos –Amenacé a los invitados con envenenar sus bebidas si es que no colaboraban monetariamente, y ya sabes, algunos se asustan fácilmente.-

-Eres único Kyungsoo- Alabó JongDae caminando a su lado. Como era tarde, no había gente en las calles. Casi se podía escuchar el silencio.

-¿Vino Minseok?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo a su amigo. Él negó.

-Dijo que no podía arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de ir a ver a Dong Bang Shin Ki- Se quejó JongDae. –Ya sabes, es su grupo favorito y quiere estar lo más cerca posible. Si se porta bien sus padres lo dejarán ir, como Minnie es tan obediente no se atreve a ir sin que sus padres estén de acuerdo. Incluso tiene dinero suficiente para la entrada V.I.P-

-¿Irá solo?- JongDae asintió -¿Por qué no te ofreces a acompañarlo?-

-No tengo el dinero, y creo que sería un poco sospechoso que lo acompañara siendo que no me gustan-

-¿No te gusta Dong Bang Shin Ki?- Preguntó Kyungsoo incrédulo.

-No es que no me gusten, es que sus fans me dan miedo. No quiero estar ahí-

JongDae tenía un buen punto.

Llegaron a la botillería y compraron las bebidas que pudieron. El regreso fue tranquilo, a excepción con las quejas de cada uno ya que las botellas eran pesadas y no les permitía ver por dónde pisaban. Patearon la puerta para entrar a falta de manos.

-Kyungsoo, acompáñame a mi habitación. Ahí dejaremos las bebidas-

Y así fue, aunque a Kyungsoo le extrañó que JongDae las dejara en su habitación en lugar de repartirlas. Una vez ahí las dejaron en el piso.

JongDae le pasó una lata de cerveza –Toma, no te preocupes por las demás bebidas. Quiero guardarme algunas y además tengo que ver unos cuantos detalles de dueño de casa. Tú vuelve, ya te alcanzaré más tarde-

Kyungsoo volvió a la fiesta extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero se olvidó de ello rápidamente y se acercó a un grupo de compañeros. Minutos más tarde pudo ver a JongDae y el alcohol recién comprado en las manos de los invitados. JongDae se sentó junto a Tao y se sumó a los juegos con otros ocho chicos. Kyungsoo conversó con algunas compañeras antes de animarse a bailar.

Era una fiesta increíble.

Y de pronto, uno a uno comenzaron a caer todos dormidos.

Daba miedo, era como si un virus zombie se propagara e hiciera que todos cayeran al suelo en un profundo sueño. Y cuando Kyungsoo les avisó a las personas cercanas, habían por lo menos veinte personas dormidas.

Buscó a JongDae para que ayudaran a los caídos pero éste también estaba en esas condiciones, Tao estiró una mano hacia Kyungsoo antes de caer rendido. Plan B, Baekhyun. Baekhyun estaba dormido en el suelo, apoyado en Yixing. Todos los que estaban en la pista dormían, incluso Chanyeol que estaba dormido en la escalera para llegar a los controles de música.

Kyungsoo miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie de pie. Todos estaban dormidos excepto él.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?-

Ese fue como el canto de los ángeles para Kyungsoo. Además de él, JongIn parecía ser el único que se mantenía en el mundo de los despiertos. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-JongIn, no tienes idea de lo asustado que estoy ahora mismo- El moreno frunció el ceño. –De pronto comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban todo así-

-Ya veo... -JongIn miró a su alrededor. Todos dormían en extrañas posiciones, no necesariamente cómodas o dignas de ver. Movió con su pie a uno de los chicos que estaban durmiendo en el suelo cerca de él. Nada. Alargó su brazo y tomó un vaso con cerveza, dudó un poco en tirar el contenido en la cabeza de una chica que estaba cerca, pero finalmente lo hizo. –Parece que no despiertan con nada-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Kyungsoo separándose del moreno y comenzando a caminar en círculos. JongIn miró con algo de lástima como con cada paso golpeaba a una persona. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-

-Hyung... - Kyungsoo se detuvo –Tú no tienes la culpa, tranquilízate. Están todos vivos, sólo que dormidos. Lo mejor será cuidarlos y esperar a que despierten-

Kyungsoo suspiró.

–Tienes razón-

Entre ambos acomodaron a los jóvenes durmientes. Tuvieron que arrastrar a la mayoría, los pusieron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Desde arriba parecían sardinas en una lata. Tomaron todas las mantas que encontraron y taparon a sus compañeros, estaban en invierno y no se arriesgarían a que la calefacción de JongDae los mantuviera a todos cálidos. Cuando terminaron eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Kyungsoo algo sudado por el esfuerzo, con las manos en la cintura. JongIn se rascó la nuca pensando un momento, chasqueó los dedos cuando recordó que quedaba pizza en la cocina.

-Comemos pizza y vemos una película, o algo, para mantenernos despiertos-

Fueron hacia la cocina y buscaron entre las cajas alguna pizza que quedara. Para fortuna de ellos, quedaba una entera que calentaron en el microondas. Kyungsoo encontró chocolate y aprovechó para hacer chocolate caliente para ambos.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porqué nosotros seguimos despiertos- Le comentó Kyungsoo a JongIn, el moreno estaba preparando una bandeja con platos, servicios, tazas, servilletas y un termo para poner el chocolate. -¿Has comido algo?-

-Comí un poco de pizza, después comí unos pastelitos que habían, me robé una crema chantillí que estaban junto a las frutillas, después fui al baño porque mi mamá me llamó para decirme que mi hermana estaba enferma y que la iría a acompañar. Cuando volví todos estaban en el suelo- Le explicó JongIn concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Yo no he comido nada, tomé un par de tragos, fui a comprar más alcohol con JongDae, volvimos, tomé otra cerveza y... - Algo hizo "click" -¡JongDae! ¡Fue ese imbécil! ¡Debió ponerle algo al alcohol que compramos, por eso me dio una cerveza antes que a los demás! ¡Y tú no bebes! ¡Por eso los dos estamos despiertos!-

Kyungsoo dobló la cuchara de metal que estaba entre sus manos. Su sangre estaba en su punto de ebullición. La parte asesina del mayor comenzaba a subir lentamente, al igual que su puño. ¿Cómo ese estúpido camello retrasado de JongDae había podido drogar a todos los invitados? Kyungsoo comenzó a contar hasta el millón para no matar a su amigo en esos momentos.

-Ya veo- Esa fue la asombrosa colaboración de JongIn.

El mayor se giró molesto, se encontró con el rostro tranquilo del moreno. Se acercó hacia él después de bajar la llama del quemador que calentaba el chocolate.

-¿"Ya veo"? –Dijo con ironía –Hay por lo menos sesenta personas inconscientes en el suelo de ésta casa... ¿Y todo lo que dices es "Ya veo"?-

JongIn se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Kyungsoo intentó alejarse pero los brazos del moreno lo atraparon antes. Intentó liberarse pero con cada movimiento JongIn lo apresaba más. Se rindió y después de unos momentos apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

-Lo siento- Murmuró.

-Estás estresado hyung, es normal que lo estés porque muchas veces tiendes a tomar grandes responsabilidades. Hyung, escúchame, en éstos momentos no podemos hacer más, será mejor que nos relajemos y esperemos a que todos despierten. Entre todos podremos llegar a una solución.- Kyungsoo asintió -¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-

JongIn liberó a su hyung, éste apagó el chocolate y caminó hacia la habitación de JongDae.

-Traeré la tablet de JongDae- Avisó en voz alta. JongIn aprovechó para buscar una chuchara y probar un poco de chocolate a escondidas (porque a Kyungsoo le molesta que toquen sus preparaciones), sin embargo terminó quemándose la lengua porque el chocolate estaba muy caliente. Al escuchar que Kyungsoo volvía dejó la cuchara en el lavaplatos y aparentó buscar cosas en la almacena -¿Qué haces?-

-¡Hyung! ¡Encontré malvaviscos!-

\----------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación?

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, JongIn estaba acostado a lo largo del sillón y sobre él estaba Kyungsoo apoyado entre el respaldo del sillón y el pecho del mejor. Estaban tapados por una manta, a sus pies estaba la caja de pizza vacía junto a la bandeja con los servicios, platos y tazas sucias. No quedaba chocolate, los demás aún no despertaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

JongIn abrazó a Kyungsoo y escondió su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a llorar en silencio. El mayor se limpió una lágrima, pero después no hubo caso, porque muchas le siguieron. Aún con la vista nublada, Kyungsoo siguió viendo la película.

Quizás había sido una estupidez ver "La vida es bella".

-¿Por qué termino así?- Se quejaba JongIn limpiándose las lágrimas una vez que Kyungsoo apagó la tablet y la dejaba a un lado. -¿No se supone que es un final feliz? ¿Por qué la llamaron "La vida es bella" si sufren tanto?-

-Supongo que es porque a pesar de todas las situaciones que vivimos, la vida siempre tiene algo bello que mostrarnos. A pesar de estar en ese lugar, ese hombre hizo todo lo posible para ocultar la verdad a su hijo, para que viviera sin los horrores de ahí. ¿No crees que es una hermosa muestra de amor?-

-Sí, es hermoso. Pero no merecía morir, y aún cuando él lo sabía, hasta el final continuó su actuación para su hijo... - JongIn suspiró –Me alegro de vivir en ésta época. Si estuviera en un campo de concentración, probablemente decida matarme tarde o temprano-

-Pero estás aquí, conmigo, y con otros muchos adolescentes drogados- JongIn rió suavemente.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado- Kyungsoo le acarició el cabello con cariño –Muchas parejas que terminan se alejan, o se odian. Pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero que me ignores, tampoco quiero que dejes de hablarme-

-No lo haré, estás demasiado metido en mi vida, no puedo sacarte de ella. Nunca podría olvidar al bailarín que se comporta como niño pequeño- Kyungsoo golpeó suavemente la mejilla de JongIn. –Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo vas en la agencia?-

JongIn hace un año había sido aceptado en una gran agencia. Había entrado por sus habilidades en el baile, y como era guapo, los ejecutivos pensaron que les serviría mucho como pareja masculina para algunas artistas. Entrenaba lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábados en la mañana junto a otros bailarines de su edad.

-Bien, nos han dicho que si superamos sus expectativas, tendríamos la posibilidad de aparecer en un video musical como bailarines.- Kyungsoo sonrió.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- El mayor lo abrazó emocionado de que el moreno que amaba bailar tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

El sonido de la puerta principal los hizo separarse. Se levantaron intentando no pisar a nadie –igualmente lo hicieron pero la intención es lo que cuenta- y casi se caen al suelo de la impresión al ver al padre de JongDae en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre miraba incrédulo a los jóvenes que dormían en el suelo. Cuando salió de su impresión logró encontrar a Kyungsoo quién se había quedado congelado con JongIn detrás de él.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?-

Si antes fueron las voces de los ángeles, ahora esa frase parecía más una sentencia de muerte.

-Larga historia- Dijo Kyungsoo.

-Nosotros somos inocentes- JongIn tomó la mano de Kyungsoo y tiró de ella –Con su permiso, nos vamos- Dijo mientras abría una ventana y salía por ella seguido de Kyungsoo.

El padre de JongDae dejó caer su maleta. Buscó a su hijo con la mirada pero se detuvo al ver a un chico con una camisa negra que en el bolsillo tenía la marca de una pizzería.


	6. Comenzando el año sin ti.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Kyungsoo era el año nuevo. No por la festividad en sí, si no lo que ésta requería. En otras palabras, mucha comida, preparaciones, limpieza minuciosa, habitaciones para los invitados (porque seguramente se quedarían a dormir), bebidas alcohólicas, ropa semi-elegante, algún postre, el confeti, música para los que bailan...

En fin...

Es por eso que cuando su madre le dijo que irían a la casa de su prima (la de la mamá de Kyungsoo), el chico pensó que todo su esfuerzo había sido recompensado de alguna manera. Ahora sería un simple invitado, y además de ayudar con lo básico, no tendría que ordenar la casa después de la fiesta o preparar cinco tipos de aperitivos diferentes o asegurarse de que toda su familia esté satisfecha o que la comida no se queme o que se rompa algo de vidrio o que se metan a su habitación...

En fin...

El único problema era que Kyungsoo no tenía ni puta idea de quién era la prima de su madre. Tampoco sabía donde vivía o si es que tenía un hijo. Por supuesto, le preguntó a su madre esas dudas, a lo que ella respondió con la simpleza que la caracterizaba:

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que tiene una piscina temperada fabulosa-

Kyungsoo solo pudo quedarle mirando por unos minutos mientras ella seguía arreglando su bolso. Hacía frio, pero su madre había escogido llevar helado de distintos sabores para el postre, eso le permitió darse una idea de que su tía recién descubierta debía tener una personalidad tan especial como la de su madre.

Se imaginó a ambas conversando de lo lindo lejos de todos y de todo, también imaginó a sus abuelos alrededor de una mesa mientras conversaban. Pudo ver a sus tíos y algunos primos bailando y jugando, mientras que él descansaba en la piscina temperada y veía a un pobre chico cómo él encargándose de todo.

No parecía un mal año nuevo, aunque estaba seguro que se la pasaría mejor con sus amigos. Pensó seriamente en escaparse a la casa de Baekhyun y parar la festividad ahí. No sería difícil, pues, si es que hace unas horas llegó a su casa después de haber escapado con JongIn de un discurso eterno sobre el buen comportamiento y su madre no se había percatado de ello, podría fácilmente escaparse de familiares molestos.

Oh, no. Baekhyun la pasa con su novio. Y Do Kyungsoo nunca, NUNCA, pasaría más de dos horas con ese dúo extraño que juran estar eternamente enamorados.

¿Y qué tal Yixing? No, probablemente tenga un unicornio de mascota.

¿JongDae? Seguramente seguía limpiando la casa después de la fiesta.

¿JongIn? No, el pobre se asusta con los fuegos artificiales.

Alzó una ceja cuando vio que su madre revisaba con los brazos estirados un bikini bastante pequeño. A veces no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera casada...

En fin...

Kyungsoo estuvo en lo correcto.

Su madre conversaba con su tía perdida, sus familiares hacían cosas de familiares y él simplemente disfrutaba del agua caliente de un jacuzzi al lado de la piscina temperada. La casa de su tía era enorme, como una mansión pero más desordenada, tenían habitaciones de sobra, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que incluso tenía servidumbre.

Entonces no había ningún primo perdido muriendo de estrés.

Pero él se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo.

-¿Aburrido?-

-Mucho-

-Yo también, ahora nos aburriremos juntos- Un chico alto, rubio, muy guapo se sentó al lado de Kyungsoo disfrutando del agua. Kyungsoo meditó unos segundos si intentar algo con el chico guapo que estaba a su lado o no.

Mejor no. Primero: no sabía si era gay. Segundo: probablemente sea familiar suyo. Tercero: cierto moreno se apareció entre sus pensamientos.

-Soy Kyungsoo- Se presentó estirando una mano –Un gusto aburrirme contigo-

El rubio lo miró, su rostro era muy hermoso, pero era difícil adivinar su expresión ya que parecía no tener. Por fortuna Kyungsoo no se atemorizaba de la gente con cara de póker, de hecho le asustaban más los que sonreían todo el tiempo.

-Oh Sehun- Le contestó el rubio con una sutil sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, la madre de Kyungsoo y su tía perdida se despojaron de sus vestidos antes de tirarse a la piscina entre risas, como las adolescentes que ya no eran. En otras palabras, ambas estaban en ropa interior, mojadas, con la familia mirándolas, y sin preocuparse realmente por ello.

-No la conozco- Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono. Se miraron confundidos. -¿Ella es tú... ?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo señalando a las dos mujeres. –Oh, dios mío- Volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Se nota que somos primos- Afirmó Kyungsoo acomodándose en el jacuzzi. Sehun hizo una mueca de desagrado y chasqueó la lengua.

-Y yo que quería tirarme al chico lindo del jacuzzi- Se quejó poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Admito que te tenía ganas, pero las probabilidades de que fuéramos familia eran demasiado altas para intentarlo- Se sinceró Kyungsoo sin mirarlo. Sehun lo miró y comenzó a acercarse al rostro del otro -¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó al sentir su presencia, se alejó un poco inconscientemente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Sehun quería obligar a ese pequeño ser a obedecer a sus mayores y acompañarlo a su habitación para tener un buen polvo de año nuevo. ¿Y por qué no? Finalmente no compartían tanta sangre, eran primos segundos, había relaciones más incestuosas que esas y nadie se daría cuenta.

-En enero cumplo dieciocho-

-Mierda-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo tengo dieciséis- Confesó Sehun al saber que era el menor entre ambos. Entonces aquel chico era su hyung y no se veía dispuesto a tener sexo con su primo de segundo grado que además era un mocoso caliente con quién nunca se metería por la diferencia de edad.

-Mi ex-novio tiene tu edad-

Oh, entonces no es la edad. Definitivamente la sangre era lo que más pesaba entre ellos. Lamentablemente era un líquido vital que Sehun no estaba dispuesto a perder por follar a su primo.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- Preguntó más por costumbre que por curiosidad. Kyungsoo suspiró hundiéndose en el agua hasta el cuello.

-Nos amábamos demasiado, al punto en el que estar juntos nos hacía daño- Le contó –No nos odiamos, solo cortamos con la relación formal e intentamos seguir adelante-

-No lo entiendo- Le comentó Sehun no muy interesado.

-Algún día quizás lo entiendas- Le dijo Kyungsoo con voz sabia.

Los gritos de sus madres los hicieron suspirar de cansancio. Ahora estaban intentando tirar a la abuela a la piscina, lo peor es que en vez de detener la situación, los demás animaban.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- Le preguntó Sehun al mayor, éste lo miró alzando una ceja, dudando de sus intenciones –Podemos jugar League of legends-

-Vamos-

Mientras tanto Sehun y Kyungsoo se conocían con los ojos pegados a la pantalla y sus manos apretando teclas a velocidades increíbles, JongIn y su familia miraban en silencio a la hermana mayor de JongIn quién no era la mayor de los tres. Ella vivía entre la casa de sus padres y la de su novio, y en esos momentos se había levantado y pedido la atención de todos.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles...- Los ojos estaban clavados en ella –Estoy embarazada-

Gritos de emoción por parte de las mujeres, aplausos de parte de los hombres, llantos de parte de los bebés que no disfrutaban del ruido, JinSoo siguió comiendo su pavo y JongIn corrió hacia su hermana para darle un abrazo y elevarla mientras giraba con ella.

-¿Qué ha dicho Minwoo?- Preguntó la madre de JongIn cuando todos se calmaron un poco.

-Todavía no le he dicho, lo supe hoy así que no he podido decírselo- Le dijo su hija algo apenada.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que te pongas nerviosa, ahora a celebrar- Dijo el padre de JongIn haciendo que la calidez volviera a inundar esa familia.

JongIn tenía dos hermanas, DoHee y Soojin. La mayor era DoHee quién tenía veinticinco, estaba casada hace cinco años y era la madre del pequeño JinSoo. Trabajaba como secretaria de una popular agencia de viajes. En cambio Soojin tenía diecinueve y estaba en su segundo año de universidad, estudiaba diseño gráfico al igual que su novio.

A pesar de ser el hermano menor, JongIn protegía mucho a sus hermanas. Su altura y su físico envidiable lo hacían ver más como un novio que como el hermano menor, así que cuando un chico se le acercaba a alguna de ellas, JongIn actuaría como si fuera su novia. Eso le costó algunos golpes, pero valió la pena. Su hermana mayor había encontrado un hombre que la hacía muy feliz y que incluso se enfrentó a JongIn diciéndole que sin importar quién, él se enfrentaría a cualquier persona que lo alejara de DoHee (por decir un resumen del cursi discurso que se tuvo que aguantar el pobre JongIn). Ese día, el actual esposo de DoHee descubrió que por más guapo que fuese JongIn, era bastante infantil.

En cambo Soojin no estaba casada, pero tenía una relación compleja con un chico llamado Minwoo. Era extraño: terminaban, volvían, terminaban otra vez, se juraban amor eterno, y así eternamente. En algún momento la familia dejó de darle mucha importancia a ese asunto. JongIn nunca ha visto a Minwoo en persona, pero según lo que ha escuchado, es un joven algo misterioso amante de los musicales con algunos caprichos excéntricos.

Y el problema es que con esa definición era el hombre perfecto para Soojin, aunque su relación no era la más estable.

Pero eso no le importaba a JongIn, porque, con o sin Minwoo, su hermana y su futuro hijo serían felices. JongIn haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su sobrino tenga una buena vida y que no sufriera por problemas de adultos. ¿Para qué? No tiene la culpa.

JongIn juró en silencio que su sobrino sería amado con o sin padre.

Definitivamente

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡JongIn! ¡Voy a ser hermano mayor!-_

_Kyungsoo corrió emocionado hacia su amigo, esa mañana su madre le había contado que estaba embarazada y que en unos meses sería hermano mayor. Los ojos de JongIn brillaron de alegría y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hyung favorito._

_-¡Felicidades hyung!- Le dijo el moreno –Estoy seguro de que serás el mejor hermano-_

_-No digas eso, seguramente termino malcriándolo- Le dijo Kyungsoo alejándose un poco y rascando su nuca, algo avergonzado. Eso le pareció muy tierno a JongIn._

_-Hyung sería incapaz, hyung seguramente amará más a su hermano o hermana que a su propia vida- Afirmó JongIn. Kyungsoo se sonrojó un poco al ver la seguridad en los ojos del menor._

_-Me tienes mucha confianza- JongIn se encogió de hombros._

_-Solo digo lo obvio-_

_Kyungsoo sonrió e invitó a JongIn a tomar un helado después de clases, el moreno aceptó y miró como el mayor se alejaba por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Y probablemente fuera por eso, porque no miraba hacia atrás, que Kyungsoo no sabía que JongIn estaba enamorado de él desde que lo vio por primera vez._

_A sus trece años, le había costado un mundo superar su vergüenza y hablarle a Kyungsoo, pero había sido afortunado de que el mayor fuera tan amable y que lo encontrara tierno. Desde ese momento JongIn para Kyungsoo se volvió en alguien con quién podía salir y conversar de la vida sin ir a temar muy íntimos. No eran mejores amigos, pero tenían una amistad muy bonita._

_Aunque solo fuese amistad por parte de Kyungsoo, porque JongIn tenía sentimientos más profundos hacia el mayor, sentimientos que no exponía no por miedo al rechazo, no. El moreno era diferente, no le tenía miedo al rechazo, tampoco a que su amistad no volviera a ser lo mismo, tampoco le temía a lo que los demás dijeran de ellos. No._

_Kim JongIn no se caracterizaba por ser tímido o vergonzoso, aunque si hablamos de su comportamiento con Kyungsoo llegaremos a esa conclusión rápidamente. Cuando el mayor estaba cerca, JongIn no podía evitar sonrojarse, balbucear, tropezarse, entre otras cosas vergonzosas. Lo bueno es que no le importaban mucho esas cosas, pero con Kyungsoo era fácil no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Muchos sabían que la personalidad de JongIn era juguetona y coqueta, era normal escuchar piropos amigables de parte del moreno, tenía un talento para ello. Por el contrario, nunca fue capaz de decirle algo bonito a Kyungsoo estando con gente alrededor, sólo cuando estaban los dos le podía decir algo como "Eres muy inteligente", "Kyungsoo hyung es el mejor"._

_Y así es como JongIn no podía pasar de la friendzone._

_JongIn era demasiado tímido en el amor como para declararle sus sentimientos a Kyungsoo, tanto que lo máximo de contacto que había llegado eran contados abrazos que iniciaba el mayor, pero cuando sucedían era maravilloso para JongIn porque podía sentir el cuerpo de su amado hyung entre sus brazos y se sentía muy bonito dentro de él._

_Solo Chanyeol y Tao, quienes eran sus amigos desde que llegó al instituto, sabían del enamoramiento de su amigo. Y no porque les hubiera contado, es que incluso al principio era tan obvio._

_Era demasiado obvio cuando miraba con celos a Kyungsoo conversando con algún compañero de clases, era demasiado obvio cuando bajaba los pies de la mesa y se sentaba correctamente al instante en el que Kyungsoo aparecía en el salón, era demasiado obvio cuando escribía sus iniciales en sus cuadernos, era demasiado obvio cuando veía que Kyungsoo se acercaba a preguntarles algo y él se sonrojaba a más no poder, era demasiado obvio cuando Kyungsoo estaba haciendo cualquier cosa y JongIn lo miraba hipnotizado._

_Sus amigos le prometieron guardar el secreto, pero eso no evitaba que lo molestaran una vez que nadie los veía. Faltaban cuatro años para que Kyungsoo se graduara, porque iba un curso delante de JongIn, y Kyungsoo tenía catorce, mientras que JongIn tenía trece y hacía unos meses que había llegado al instituto._

_Para mala suerte de JongIn, casi todo el instituto sabía que Kyungsoo tenía sentimientos hacia uno de los chicos de penúltimo año._

_-¿Hablando con tu amor platónico?-_

_-Gracias por el apoyo Chanyeol- Le dijo JongIn._

_-Sinceramente, yo creo que si le pones empeño a finales de año serás novio de Kyungsoo- Le dijo Chanyeol pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor –Debería tener más confianza en ti, aprovecha que son amigos y conquístalo-_

_-Es fácil decirlo, pero cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo actuar bien. Me pongo muy nervioso-_

_-¿Sabes? Cuando una persona te gusta te sientes nervioso junto a ella, pero después de conocerse mejor y estar muy seguro de lo que sientes esos nervios desaparecen y se vuelven en comodidad y felicidad-_

_-¿Has estado viendo anime romántico?-_

_-Yoora me obligó-_

_JongIn no dijo nada, porque sus hermanas seguían vistiéndolo de mujer cada vez que podían. Mejor no tentar a la suerte y seguir manteniendo su amistad de esa manera, sin amenazas._


	7. El intruso

Era una de las pocas mañanas en las que Kyungsoo se permitía quedarse hasta tarde en su cama sin hacer nada. La celebración del nuevo año lo había dejado agotado y a pesar de ser medio día seguía en pijama, acostado en su cama, despierto, mirando el techo, sin hacer mucho por la vida.

Había descubierto que Sehun era una persona agradable después de todo, aunque parecía que solo pensaba en conocer personas para llevárselas a la cama. Era un poco preocupante que fuera tan suelto para esas cosas teniendo dieciséis años y tomando en cuenta que obviamente no sería de las primeras veces. Como sea, era un chico maduro, quizás demasiado, encantadoramente amigable, sin embargo a Kyungsoo le daba la impresión de que ese chico nunca había hecho el ridículo en su vida, y no se refería a pasar una gran vergüenza, más bien, hacer locuras sin pensar en los demás.

Buscó con la mirada su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Baekhyun o a JongDae, pero éste se encontraba en su escritorio, si quería conseguirlo debía estirar su brazo. Desistió porque se sentía demasiado flojo para tan cansadora tarea.

Recordó las dos ocasiones en las que celebró el año nuevo con JongIn, la primera con la familia del moreno donde se divirtió mucho con los juegos que tenían preparados, en especial la competencia de "Just Dance". La segunda la pasaron solos en la casa del menor limpiando la casa después de una fenomenal guerra de comida, aquella que fue solo entre los dos y que cuando los demás llegaron simplemente les dijeron que ordenaran antes de irse a otro lugar. Disfrutó ambas ocasiones.

Escuchó el timbre y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre se levantara para abrir la puerta porque Kyungsoo estaba muy a gusto en su cama, calientito y cómodo. Nadie sería tan importante como para hacerlo salir de aquel lugar, ni siquiera el presidente.

-¡Yo atendí la última vez!-

Mierda, su madre lo puso en jaque. Resignado se levantó y agarró un abrigo mientras se ponía pantuflas. Por fuera parecía como si no le importara pero en su mente estaba matando a garabatos al ser que interrumpió su momento de placer. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin siquiera revisar quién era.

-¿No es muy tarde para seguir en pijama?-

Kyungsoo alzó una ceja mirando al joven frente a él. Cerró la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta antes de que muera congelado!- Kyungsoo apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos -¡Kyungsoo!-

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!- Le dijo sin moverse. El otro golpeó la puerta varias veces para intentar entrar. De pronto los golpes cesaron, Kyungsoo sonrió porque había ganado la batalla. Escuchó los pasos de su madre quién bajaba rápidamente la escalera y que en esos momentos ya había llegado a su lado.

-¿Por qué no le abres?- Le preguntó Sora, la madre se Kyungsoo.

-Hace dos días quería acostarse conmigo- Se excusó Kyungsoo. Sora hizo una mueca y empujó a su hijo lejos de la puerta antes de abrirla.

–Hola guapo, pasa-

Sehun entró con un paso elegante, como si hace unos momentos no hubiera gritado como loco mientras golpeaba la puerta. Llevaba dos maletas bastante grandes que Kyungsoo no había visto antes, y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, no, no y mil veces no- Dijo agitando las manos. Su madre lo ignoró al igual que Sehun y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kyungsoo -¡No pueden hacerme esto!-

-Sehun quiere terminar sus estudios en un buen lugar ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el instituto donde estudia el pequeño Soo? Su casa queda lejos así que vivirá con nosotros hasta que termine sus estudios- Explicó su madre cuando los tres entraban a la habitación. Sehun inmediatamente dejó caer sus maletas y se tiró en la cama del mayor -¿No es genial?-

-¡No lo es!- Se quejó Kyungsoo.

-Me gusta ésta cama, me la quedaré- Dijo Sehun mientras se acomodaba. Kyungsoo casi, casi le salta encima y lo ahorca, pero Sora lo atrapó por los brazos antes de que lo hiciera. –Huele a hyung, definitivamente exquisito-

-¿Vas a dejarme vivir con éste acosador?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo a Sora. Ella asintió mientras abría las maletas y sacaba algunas camisas de Sehun, caminó hacia el clóset de Kyungsoo y con un movimiento de brazo hizo un espacio para las camisas. -¿Me estás corriendo de mi propia habitación?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Dormirán juntos-

Kyungsoo quería suicidarse en ese momento. Alguien allá arriba lo odiaba a morir, sólo eso explicaría la razón por la que Sehun estuviera ahí, en su cama, mientras Sora acomodaba la ropa del menor con la suya.

Sehun le agradaba... de lejos. Desde año nuevo no lo había visto y agradeció mucho aquello porque el menor era algo obsesivo con él. Kyungsoo recordaba claramente todas las insinuaciones del rubio, en total fueron cincuenta y cuatro. También recordaba la barrera de almohadas que hizo después de alejar las traviesas manos de Sehun de su trasero, además de que cuando dieron las doce lo abrazó por lo menos unos diez minutos invadiendo su espacio personal lo más posible, lo peor es que nadie lo ayudó a liberarse.

Vivir con aquel pervertido, por unos dos años, durmiendo en la misma cama, viéndolo en la casa y en el instituto...

El mayor de los chicos tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Le puso pestillo y se aseguró tres veces de que la puerta no abriera. Se duchó rápidamente, secándose y vistiéndose en el mismo baño. Para su perturbación, cuando abrió la puerta Sehun entró corriendo porque había intentado derribar la puerta pero como Kyungsoo la abrió no alcanzó a detenerse y pasó de largo.

Ni se aseguró de que siguiera con vida, fue hacia su habitación, buscó un abrigo, su billetera, las llaves y su celular. Sehun apareció con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto detestaba Kyungsoo, para su desgracia no se veía lastimado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó.

-Lejos de ti, pervertido- Le respondió pasando por su lado. Sehun le agarró el brazo.

-No te vayas, prometo que me portare bien, pero no te vayas- Los ojos del rubio gritaban "Te follaré a penas pueda" así que Kyungsoo se liberó del agarre y salió de su casa. Sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de JongDae, la pantalla sufría los golpes del dedo índice de Kyungsoo.

-Voy para tu casa- Le dijo cuando JongDae atendió la llamada, no esperó una respuesta y cortó.

Se demoró unos quince minutos en llegar a la casa de JongDae, ahora estaba limpia y no estaba alfombrada con adolescentes drogados lo cual era un alivio. El dueño de casa miró como su amigo tomaba un conejo de peluche por las orejas, lo ponía contra la pared y comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad. Si hubiera estado vivo, el conejo estaría desangrado por la violencia de los golpes.

-Ese me lo regaló mi mamá- La mirada de odio de Kyungsoo le dio un escalofrío –Continúa por favor-

Después de diez minutos del especial de lucha libre de Kyungsoo vs el conejo que la mamá de JongDae le regaló a JongDae, el ganador fue el conejo porque no se quejó en ningún momento, mientras que Kyungsoo estaba acostado en el suelo respirando agitadamente a la vez que balbuceaba unas cosas como "maldito pervertido", "niño endemoniado", "púdrete en el infierno de los rubios teñidos".

-En otras noticias, Minseok no consiguió entradas para Dong Bang Shin Ki y está en depresión-

Kyungsoo se levantó y puso atención en su amigo por primera vez en todo el día. JongDae se veía bien, pero algo triste porque el chico que le gusta se sentía mal por no poder ver a su grupo favorito. Algunos lo encontrarían estúpido, pero cuando una persona pierde la oportunidad de ir a un concierto del grupo, artista, banda que le gusta es... horrible. Además de que cualquier persona que conoce a Minseok sabe que está enamorado de aquel grupo y que está orgulloso de ser su fanboy.

-¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo.

-Quiere morirse, digo, no quiere matarse pero su dolor es así de fuerte. No sé si me explico- JongDae se revolvió el cabello –Supongo que tendré que animarlo o hacer algo así-

-Podrías intentar besarlo- Le sugirió Kyungsoo con una mirada picarona. JongDae negó -¿Por qué no? Si lo besas dejará de pensar en el concierto al cuál no irá-

-Lo perdería totalmente, Minseok no es homosexual- Kyungsoo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar aquello –Lo estoy intentando, quiero conquistarlo pero no parece que no voy a ningún lado-

El menor se quedó en silencio, pensando en una forma de ayudar a JongDae. Su amigo siempre intentaba llamar la atención de Minseok, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos el otro no le hacía ni caso. Decidió que debería ocupar algo más fuerte para ayudar a JongDae, como intentar conseguir entradas para Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Un momento...

-¿En qué compañía trabaja Dong Bang Shin Ki?- Le cuestionó a JongDae apuntándolo con un dedo.

-En S.M Entertainment- Fue lo que respondió JongDae. Kyungsoo chasqueó los dedos y sacó su celular moviendo sus dedos a una increíble velocidad. -¿Qué haces?-

-Salvo tu inexistente relación con Minseok hyung- El tono de Kyungsoo hizo que JongDae hiciera una mueca de desagrado. Un, dos, tres timbres y la llamada fue contestada.

_-¿Hyung?-_

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kyungsoo caminaba como zombie al lado de un sonriente Sehun, por supuesto, la noche anterior no había podido dormir con el rubio tan cerca de él e intentando tocarlo a pesar de estar dormido, parecía que Sehun era pervertido las veinticuatro horas del día.

Era el primer día de instituto de Sehun, por lo que muchos curiosos lo miraban intentando descubrir la razón de que un chico tan guapo entrara a medio año y junto a Kyungsoo. Tampoco es como si fuera extraño ver a Kyungsoo con chicos lindos, pero aquel rubio tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kyungsoo, y el mayor se había resignado a aquello.

Los rumores volaron, el primero fue de que Sehun era el nuevo novio de Kyungsoo, el segundo era que Kyungsoo intentaba poner celoso a JongIn con Sehun, el tercero era que Kyungsoo había quedado embarazado de Sehun (lo cual es biológicamente imposible) y por eso había terminado con JongIn, la cuarta era que eran amigos de la infancia y que JongIn lo había terminado por sentirse desplazado.

Demasiadas teleseries.

La cosa es que Sehun después de encontrar su salón tomó el rostro de Kyungsoo y depositó un beso en la frente del mayor antes de giñarle el ojo, yéndose con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Kyungsoo buscaba al conejo de JongDae en su mochila para desquitarse en un nuevo round de lucha libre.

Lo primero que notó Sehun cuando entró al salón era los diferentes grupos que habían, unos jugando cartas, unas chicas conversando, otros terminando deberes, algunos con el celular. En fin, se acercó a uno de los asientos vacíos que estaban al medio y dejó su mochila ahí. Inmediatamente pudo ver que se acercaron unos chicos, se dispuso a pensar muchas frases que lo dejaran como rey frente a los posibles matones.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Le preguntó uno con aspecto intimidante, era Tao. Sehun asintió –Bienvenido, soy Huang Zi Tao, el duende que está a mi lado es Park Chanyeol-

Chanyeol a los ojos de Sehun era un poco atemorizante, más con esa enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. Unas chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas para conocerlo, para sorpresa de Sehun, no le pidieron su número, tampoco su dirección o si quería algo con ellas, más bien, su nombre, edad, cumpleaños (lo agendaron en un calendario que tenían pegado en la pared posterior del salón para no olvidarlo y celebrarlo), la razón por la cual se había cambiado y por cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Para Sehun, normalmente las chicas comenzaban las conversaciones con un "Hola guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?". En cambio esas chicas no parecían interesadas en saber esas cosas. Otros chicos se acercaron, tenían aspecto de tímidos e inteligentes, más aquel chico que seguía leyendo inmerso en su mundo sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Y todos se sentaron rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de la primera clase. La profesora entró con paso serio, dejó algunos libros sobre la mesa y miró a los estudiantes sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Buenos días estudiantes- Saludó con tono monótono. Los menores saludaron de igual manera –Veo que tenemos un nuevo compañero, qué desgracia. Ayúdenlo a ponerse al día porque no tendré piedad con nadie- Los estudiantes dijeron un "si" colectivo.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al chico más guapo que Sehun hubiera visto en su vida, eso explicaba la falta de atención hacia él ¿Cómo mirar a Sehun si estaba aquel dios en el salón?. Si Kyungsoo era hermoso, ese chico era un adonis. Tenía la piel morena, sus labios gruesos, un cabello negro que destacaba sus ojos y se notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien formado. El chico cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia la profesora quién estaba sentada en su mesa, la abrazó con cariño y besó su cabello.

-Déjese de estupideces joven Kai, ¿A qué se debe su tardanza?- Le dijo la profesora mientras se sacaba al joven de encima.

-Me perdí en el camino de la vida mientras pensaba en usted- Le respondió el supuesto "Kai" con una sonrisa coqueta que no hizo efecto alguno en la mujer. El moreno se sentó en el asiento al lado de Sehun, dándose cuenta del desconocido -¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Oh Sehun- Se presentó el rubio estirando su mano derecha, intentando verse lo más genial que podía. El otro sonrió levemente.

-Soy Kim JongIn. Puedes decirme Kai-

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo sacarse aquel nombre de la cabeza.

Habiendo terminado la clase, Sehun corrió a contarle a Kyungsoo sobre Kai, sobre su perfección y como sería su nueva víctima. Seguramente su pobre hyung nunca tendría una conversación con aquel sujeto, su hyung era hermoso, pero se notaba que eran de mundos diferentes.

Por esos pensamientos casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Kyungsoo apoyado en los casilleros con Kai a su lado, conversando sobre algo que Sehun no podía escuchar. Kyungsoo al notar a Sehun lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara, el rubio se acercó aún sorprendido.

-Supongo que ya se conocen porque están en el mismo salón, aún así, JongIn, te encargo a mi no querido primo pervertido-

-¡Oye! ¡No soy pervertido! Solo aprecio la belleza con mi sentido del tacto- Se excusó Sehun, siendo ignorado por ambos.

-¿Tú primo? ¿Por qué no lo conocía?- Le preguntó Kai a Kyungsoo.

-Yo supe de su existencia hace menos de una semana. Ahora está viviendo conmigo, no sabes lo horrible que es- Se quejó Kyungsoo poniendo una mano en su rostro con notable agotamiento. JongIn estiró el brazo y abrazó al mayor de los tres intentando darle ánimos –Por cierto... ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Algo así- JongIn buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó unas pulseras de papel plástico que eran rojas con letras blancas que decían "prensa" -Con esto podrá entrar y salir cuando quiera, estar en la zona más cercana, ya sabes, la prensa tiene que tener las mejores fotos, ¡Ah! Y también puede ir al backstage-

-JongDae te hará un altar- Kyungsoo sonrió mientras veía las pulseras en su mano -¿Cómo te lo pago?-

-En algún momento lo arreglamos, no te preocupes- Kyungsoo abrazó fuertemente a JongIn antes de irse a buscar a JongDae. JongIn miró como su hyung se marchaba antes de mirar a Sehun –Con que eres su primo... -

-Sí, primo segundo para ser exacto- Dijo Sehun –Parece que eres cercano a Kyungsoo hyung-

-Más de lo que podrías imaginar-

El timbre hizo que la conversación terminara ahí. Además de que la concentración de Sehun no estuviera en la pizarra, si no en el joven que se sentaba a su lado.

Kai. Aquel chico era un misterio que definitivamente iba a descifrar. Kyungsoo y Kai, ambos serían la entretención del año para Sehun. Si lograba que por lo menos uno de ellos entrara a su cama –o mejor dicho a la cama de Kyungsoo- y hacían de todo menos dormir se daría por realizado.

Esa noche Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que Sehun lo había apresado con brazos y piernas, con lo pesado que era el sueño del menor iba a ser imposible despegarse. Contó hasta el millón y pudo quedarse dormido mientras que Sehun soñaba con hermosos bosques y ciervos.

\--------------------------------------------------------

_JongIn se sorprendió al ver a Kyungsoo afuera del gimnasio del instituto, el timbre de salida había sonado hace unas dos horas pero a JongIn le gustaba quedarse a bailar con Yixing, entre ambos creaban coreografías que después mostraban en los festivales del instituto._

_-Hyung, Yixing se fue hace unos momentos- Le informó, ya que el mayor era el tutor del chino en matemáticas. A veces Kyungsoo esperaba a que terminaran de bailar para torturar a Yixing con ecuaciones monstruosas._

_-Vengo a buscarte a ti, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos ¿Estás enojado?-_

_-No, es sólo que estoy más ocupado que antes. S.M Entertainment hará un casting y quiero participar. Quizás pueda entrar y convertirme en backdancer-_

_Kyungsoo lo abrazó emocionado. JongIn se mordió el labio para no dejar salir ningún sonido extraño, pero el rosado que adornaba sus mejillas no lo podría esconder._

_-¡Eso es maravilloso! Estoy orgulloso de ti- Kyungsoo se separó del menor, tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia la salida –Y si quedas ¿Estarías muy ocupado?-_

_-No tanto, tres días de semana en la tarde y los sábados hasta medio día. A los que son estudiantes les dan esa flexibilidad- Explicó -¿Cómo está tu madre?-_

_-Ni me la recuerdes, sus antojos me tienen cansado- Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de agotamiento –Lo bueno es que papá pasa más tiempo en la casa, decidió ir a lugares más cercanos y por menos tiempo en caso de que algo suceda. No puedo esperar a tener a mi hermano entre mis brazos-_

_-Todo eso es bonito hasta que te vomitan encima- Le comentó JongIn en broma. Él tenía experiencia por su sobrino de un año, JinSoo. Le encantaba aquel niño, pero no era agradable cuando tenía que lavar su ropa y bañarse después de ser atacado por el bebé._

_-Lo hace y le haré la vida imposible- Kyungsoo formó un puño al nivel del pecho. Seguían tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta. Era agradable._

_-Con solo ser el mayor tienes ese derecho, mis hermanas siguen abusando de ese poder- Se quejó JongIn haciendo un puchero que se veía muy tierno a los ojos de Kyungsoo._

_-¿Qué te han hecho?- Le preguntó curioso. Ya estaban llegando a la salida, tenían suerte de vivir hacia el mismo lado. Tomaban el mismo transporte para ir y volver del colegio._

_-Me visten de mujer, toman el dinero que he ahorrado, ocupan mis camisas como vestidos cortos, me ocupan de mayordomo, entre otras cosas... -Murmuró JongIn con algo de resentimiento –Pero no importa, yo las amo más que otra cosa en el mundo-_

_-¿Más que todo?-_

_Kyungsoo preguntaba porque hace un tiempo comenzó a interesarse por el moreno. Siempre lo encontró lindo, y era muy tierno cuando se avergonzaba, además de que era muy agradable, divertido y ocurrente. Siempre le hacía reír con alguna locura, como cuando obligó a Tao a bailar "Tell Me" de las Wonder Girls en el casino frente a todos._

_Lo peor es que les salió muy bien._

_-Más que muchas cosas- Se corrigió JongIn._

_-¿Cómo que cosas?- Siguió cuestionando Kyungsoo mientras se sentaba en el paradero. JongIn lo imitó sacándose su mochila y poniéndola entre sus piernas._

_-¿No estás preguntando demasiado?- Preguntó JongIn para evadir la pregunta, porque no quería responder aquello. La única respuesta sería sus padres y Kyungsoo, pero eso era un secreto para el mayor._

_-Si no quieres responder simplemente dilo- Le dijo Kyungsoo cruzándose de brazos, cortando el agarre que habían mantenido hasta ese momento. JongIn abrazó al mayor meciéndolo de lado a lado._

_-No te enojes hyung, no te enojes- Le decía con voz de niño pequeño. Kyungsoo ya no estaba enojado, pero quería que JongIn le rogara una disculpa. Era hermoso tener a un chico guapo suplicando un perdón. -¿Qué debo hacer para mi querido hyung no esté molesto conmigo?-_

_Kyungsoo golpeó suavemente su propia mejilla con su dedo índice. Eso significaba que quería un beso en ese lugar. JongIn se movió un poco inquieto sin romper el abrazo, se acercó al rostro de Kyungsoo y depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de separarse completamente._

_-Ah, estoy avergonzado- Dijo JongIn mientras cubría con sus manos sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Kyungsoo sonrió y agarró una de las manos de JongIn, tirándolo hacia él. Cuando JongIn se dio cuenta el mayor había dejado tres besos en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios._

_Un, dos, tres._

_-¡Hyung!- Exclamó JongIn levantándose con el rostro como un tomate. Ahora Kyungsoo reía de un demasiado avergonzado JongIn quién solo podía hacer un berrinche digno de un niño de cuatro años._


	8. Sobrevivir

-¡Tienen que hacerlo!-

-¿Por qué? ¡A ti te gusta ese chico, a mi no!-

-Yo te conseguí las entradas, no me pidas más-

-Me da vergüenza ir solo con él, si están ustedes no seré tan obvio-

-JongDae, tú eres la persona más obvia del mundo. No puedes evitarlo, mejor aún, acéptalo y sé tan obvio que Minseok tenga que darte una respuesta-

-Necesito apoyo, no que me restrieguen en la cara lo patético que soy-

Estaban los tres, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo y JongDae en la casa del segundo, sentados en el sillón con algunos cuadernos en sus regazos. La idea era estudiar algunos conceptos de un examen que se veía difícil antes de que se les viniera demasiado encima, pero entre amigos no siempre funciona eso de estudiar.

Por eso ahora se encontraban discutiendo sobre el concierto al que JongDae y Minseok irían, al de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Cuando el mayor vio lo que JongDae le estaba regalando casi, casi lo besa de la emoción, JongDae no obtuvo un beso pero el mayor lo abrazó tan fuerte y su sonrisa era tan brillante que fue más que suficiente. Minseok le rogó que lo acompañara para que sus padres no le hicieran mucho drama y él aceptó, por supuesto. Minseok le repitió hasta el infinito que cualquier cosa que JongDae le pidiera él se lo concedería por haber conseguido algo tan complicado e importante para él.

Pero...

JongDae no quería ser el único acompañante de Minseok y tenía buenas razones. Número uno, le daba vergüenza estar tanto tiempo con el mayor y temía quedarse sin tema de conversación. Segundo, los tickets de prensa tenían derecho a estar al frente, pero por la distribución de los asientos eso significaba estar en la zona VIP de pie, en otras palabras, hacer fila de horas para quedar en buenas posiciones. Tercero y más importante: Las fans le daban miedo.

-JongDae, el mejor momento para conversar de cualquier estupidez que se te venga a la cabeza es cuando estás en una fila para un concierto. Además de que te haces amigos con los que están alrededor- Le dijo Kyungsoo con un tono experto. Obvio, ¿cómo no serlo cuando JongIn lo obligaba a ir a los conciertos de Shinhwa? Y esas fans sí que daban miedo, aunque debía admitir que fue muy divertido conocer a la gente además de liberar su estrés a codazos para acercarse al escenario.

-Kyungsoo tiene razón, lo único de lo que tienes que preocuparte es que Minseok tenga su centímetro cúbico de la vida- Aportó Baekhyun volviendo a sus apuntes.

-¿Centímetro cúbico de la vida?- Preguntó JongDae sin entender a qué se refería.

-Recuerda el código de las fans: "Mientras más cerca mejor, no importa si la persona de al frente está muriendo aplastada, si puedes avanzar, avanza."- Recitó Baekhyun, aunque aquel código no existiera realmente.

-¿Muriendo aplastada?- Volvió a preguntar JongDae comenzando a ponerse pálido.

-Bueno, no morir, tendrías que estar en un concierto de H.O.T con Shinhwa, Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior, Big Bang y Girl's Generation juntos para morir- Explicó Kyungsoo –Pero siempre puedes desmayarte, especialmente si estás contra la reja entre el escenario y las fans-

-¿Y qué pasa si me desmayo?-

-Los de seguridad te sacan como pueden y te llevan con una ambulancia, si tienes suerte quizás puedas volver al concierto antes de que termine- JongDae tomó una almohada y comenzó a pegarse en la cabeza contra ésta, maldiciendo su estupidez al meterse en la boca del lobo –Pero tú tranquilo, no creo que Minseok sea tan fanático como para querer estar muy cerca-

-Es parte del fan-café- Dijo JongDae mientras seguía golpeándose con la almohada.

-Eso no es tanto- Dijo Baekhyun.

-Ha ido a todos las firmas de autógrafos, fanmeeting y tiene toda su discografía- Continuó JongDae.

-Bueno, quizás le gusten bastante pero no creo que... -Kyungsoo fue interrumpido por JongDae.

-Tiene el número de teléfono de tres de los miembros y unos calzoncillos usados por Hero Jaejoong-

-Oh mierda, ¡Minseok hyung es un Sasaeng!- Exclamó Kyungsoo con la boca abierta y sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal. Baekhyun se había levantado y se encontraba corriendo en círculos sin saber cómo reaccionar -¿Sabías que se cree que los Sasaeng son enfermos mentales?-

-¡Cállate!- JongDae por fin dejó de golpearse con la almohada, para la alegría de sus neuronas –Sé que es obsesivo y que está invadiendo la privacidad de alguien y que lo mejor sería no llevarlo al concierto... -

-Eso lo que una persona con dos dedos de frente haría- Dijo Kyungsoo asintiendo. JongDae lo ignoró.

-Pero su carita tierna de baozi se veía tan hermosa y violable cuando me contó que no había conseguido las entradas que pensé que si las tenía su carita tierna de baozi se vería más hermosa y violable- Explicó mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba al revivir la imagen en su mente.

-O sea que no estás pidiendo que te acompañemos a morir aplastados sólo porque te da vergüenza estar junto a Minseok, quién por cierto es un Sasaeng, y todo porque le conseguiste –mejor dicho, te conseguimos- las entradas para ver su cara de felicidad y orgasmearte con la imagen- Resumió Kyungsoo cruzándose de brazos. JongDae asintió.

En esos momentos entró JongIn seguido por Sehun.

-¿Alguien dijo algo de orgasmo?- Dijo el rubio mientras tiraba su mochila al suelo y miraba a Kyungsoo sugerentemente.

Con la palabra "orgasmearte" Sehun se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Aún era "el chico nuevo" del salón, sólo llevaba una semana pero se sentía más cómodo con cada día. Se hizo cercano a Tao quién era muy agradable y le ayudaba a ponerse al día con las materias, pero su meta era acercarse a Kai, sólo que el moreno era increíblemente escurridizo. Desde la profesora de lengua, a la que le coqueteaba a penas la veía, hasta jugar cartas con el chico tímido que siempre estaba leyendo, Kai parecía no tener tiempo para él. Las pocas veces que hablaban, Kyungsoo era el único tema de conversación, ya que Sehun no podía contenerse a desquitarse con la única persona que parecía conocer a Kyungsoo en el salón el hermoso cuerpo de su hyung y lo violable que se ve al dormir, además de intentar poner celoso a Kai, porque Sehun no era ningún rogado.

Pero ese día se quejó en voz alta el hecho de que se le olvidaron las llaves y que quizás Kyungsoo no estuviera en casa.

... Y entonces pasó el milagro...

Kai se le acercó con una sonrisa y le dijo que lo acompañaría a su casa, así podrían esperar a Kyungsoo juntos. A Sehun le pareció una propuesta encantadoramente caliente, casi una propuesta de sexo en bandeja de plata. Se fueron juntos todo el camino mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, según Sehun se compartían sonrisas y miradas cómplices, en realidad hablar de los grupos idols femeninos era un magnífico tema entre dos hombres. Rogó que Kyungsoo no estuviera en casa, pero se sorprendió cuando Kai sacó un llavero con forma de nube y abría la puerta con toda la normalidad del mundo.

La sorpresa le duró poco, porque escuchó la palabra "orgasmearte" saliendo de la boca de Kyungsoo y eso fue demasiado para su mente pervertida.

Su primo le mandó una mirada asesina, le respondió con un beso volador que provocó una mueca de desagrado en el mayor.

-Siguiendo con el tema, ¿Con quién irás al concierto de Dong Bang Shin Ki?- Dijo Baekhyun antes de que el rubio hiciera algo muy perturbante para Kyungsoo y el conejito de JongDae saliera al rescate.

-Iré con la persona que más me ame en el mundo- Respondió JongDae mientras le hacía ojitos a sus amigos.

-¿Con tu mamá?- Tanto Baekhyun como Kyungsoo rieron mientras JongDae sonreía entre divertido y avergonzado.

-¿Vas a algún lado hyung?- Le preguntó Sehun a Kyungsoo mientras se hacía espacio entre éste y Baekhyun, poniendo su brazo detrás de su primo.

-No, solo un idiota iría a un concierto de Dong Bang Shin Ki con un Sasaeng y un tonto enamorado sin experiencia en conciertos- Dijo Kyungsoo mientras tomaba el brazo de Sehun y lo sacaba de sus hombros, el rubio volvió a ponerlo.

-¿Quién es un Sasaeng?- Preguntó JongIn mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Se había cambiado el uniforme por ropa cómoda y bastante sexy, la ropa que ocuparía un bailarín de un grupo famoso. Era un pantalón negro, holgado a la altura de los muslos que se volvía más ajustados a medida que llegaba a los pies, también llevaba un polerón negro con un estampado de manchas en colores fuertes. Sehun se fijó en sus zapatillas que eran bastante costosas y se veían muy usadas.

-Minseok hyung-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sin creerlo mientras se adentraba a la cocina. -¿Y a quién persigue?-

-Adivina... - Le desafió Kyungsoo sonriendo aunque JongIn no podía verlo.

-¿Dong Bang Shin Ki?- El moreno salió con algunas frutas y galletas caseras en una bolsa plástica que puso en su mochila. Todos asintieron. –Oh, mierda. Me siento culpable-

-¡Puedes remediar eso acompañándome al concierto para controlar los instintos psicópatas de Minseok!- Se apresuró en decir JongDae levantándose y corriendo hacia JongIn mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- Aceptó el moreno asintiendo. Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, ni siquiera JongDae pudo creerlo, aunque a penas procesó la información comenzó a bailar y darle las gracias al dios de los bailarines sensuales (Bi Rain) por darle esa oportunidad de sobrevivir. En cambio Kyungsoo se levantó y dando un pisotón muy fuerte llamó al silencio.

-¡Tú irás a ese lugar sobre mi cadáver! ¿Entendiste niñito inmaduro?-

\-------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-

El plan era simple, Kyungsoo iba antes que los demás para correr y conseguir puestos seguido de Minseok y su amigo Luhan mientras JongIn y JongDae intentaban retener con sus cuerpos a la marea de fans eufóricas.

-Oh vamos, admite que la adrenalina te dice que es lo más divertido que harás en mucho tiempo- Le dijo Minseok mientras sonreía, Luhan detrás de él sonreía mientras asentía. -¡Por el pene de Yunho, abrieron las puertas!-

Había unas cien personas antes que ellos para entrar a la zona VIP. Antes de entrar los guardias revisaban la entrada y la mochila de una persona, por lo que era un proceso lento. Inteligentemente, las mochilas las llevarían JongDae y JongIn para hacer tiempo (y espacio) mientras los otros conseguían un buen lugar. Kyungsoo comenzó a calentar en su lugar y a recordar todas las técnicas de sobrevivencia en los conciertos.

Llegó su turno, pasó la entrada, levantó los brazos mostrando que no tenía nada extraño y a penas pudo corrió hacia el interior del recinto. Se quedó sorprendido por lo enorme del lugar pero al escuchar los pasos de Minseok siguiéndolo volvió a la realidad corriendo hacia la masa que se encontraba concentrada en el centro del escenario. Había una pasarela larga, pero el objetivo de Kyungsoo era definitivamente una de las esquinas entre la pasarela y el escenario principal, ahí podrían ver todo ya que si los artistas caminaban por la pasarela los verían pasar y después los verían por las pantallas gigantes al frente suyo. Había unas ocho personas que lo separaban de la barrera, suspiró y tomó la mano de Minseok con fuerza.

-Si quieres vivir, no sueltes mi mano- Le advirtió- ¡Jonghyun! ¡Jonghyun dónde estás!-

La milenaria técnica de "estoy buscando a alguien, hagan espacio" funcionó a la perfección para que se adentraran en la masa, además de algunos codazos descomunales que Kyungsoo proporcionaba. Kyungsoo logró llegar a la barrera, importándole una mierda la moral de que los hombres a las mujeres no les deben pegar y esas cosas empujó con su cuerpo a algunas fans, haciendo espacio para que él, Minseok y Luhan lograran estar pegados a la barrera. Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver la sonrisa de JongIn.

-¡Lo logramos hyung!- Chocaron los puños.

Estaban en la esquina entre la pasarela y el escenario, al frente estaban Kyungsoo, Minseok y Luhan uno al lado del otro, JongDae y JongIn estaban detrás de ellos haciendo de barrera para que las otras fans no los aplastaran. El orgullo de Kyungsoo se elevó hacia el cielo por realizar aquella hazaña.

El héroe del momento se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a JongIn para conversar, porque quedaban como dos horas antes de que comenzara el concierto. En realidad acompañó a JongIn por dos motivos, primero para que saliera vivo y segundo para que no estuviera tocando el violín más pequeño del mundo haciendo mal tercio entre JongDae y Minseok, pero no le había salido muy bien la idea porque estaba Luhan, a quién por cierto nunca había visto en su vida.

-Oye, Minseok hyung- Llamó en voz alta por el ruido -¿De dónde conoces a Luhan hyung?-

-Lo conocí mientras hacíamos la fila- Respondió inocentemente.

JongDae casi le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro, pero no lo hizo y siguió mirando como su Minseok conversaba animadamente con Luhan sobre los calzoncillos y calcetines de cada miembro que ambos tenían.

-Son un poco raros- Le dijo JongIn a Kyungsoo al oído. No tuvo necesidad de susurrar, con decirlo a un volumen normal solo escucharían ambos por el ruido que había. El mayor asintió y suspiró algo cansado -¿Qué sucede?-

-Todas estas cosas me están superando, estoy algo cansado. Además que tengo que comenzar a ver universidades y todo eso- Le dijo al oído. JongIn lo abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro se afirmaba de la barrera para no aplastar al mayor. –Pero no te preocupes, hyung estará bien-

-Eso espero, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo- Kyungsoo sonrió y acarició la nuca del moreno con sus dedos.

-Con que estés cerca es suficiente, tú también estás ocupado. ¿Ya sabes si vas a aparecer en un video?-

-Mañana nos dicen, pero según algunos rumores Taemin y yo seremos los protagonistas, pero no lo creo- Le reveló aunque se supone que era información confidencial, pero era Kyungsoo, no le podía ocultar nada.

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cómo esta?-

Lamentablemente el novio de Soojin había rechazado a su hijo y le dijo que aunque la quería mucho no se sentía preparado para ser padre. La chica estuvo llorando por varios días y se negó a volver a la universidad hasta que hubiera dado a luz. Sus amigas la visitaban pero se notaba lo afectada que estaba.

JongIn adoptó el rol de conseguir los antojos de su hermana quién amaba con toda su vida las galletas que hacía Kyungsoo, así que por lo menos tenía excusa para pasarse por la casa de su hyung favorito y pedirle galletas –o robarlas en su defecto-. Aunque a pesar de pasar bastante seguido en la casa del mayor, Sehun nunca lo veía. Eso era una suerte porque a JongIn le hervía la sangre cuando el rubio le contaba lo hermoso que se veía Kyungsoo la noche anterior y el conejito de JongDae llegaba a temblar del miedo cuando Sehun mencionaba lo bueno que estaba JongIn.

Si supiera...

-Está bien dentro de lo posible- Respondió el moreno. En ese momento la fuerza de decenas de fans hicieron que JongIn se pegar mucho a Kyungsoo, haciendo que se sujetara con ambos brazos contra la barrera para así no aplastar al mayor.

-Déjalo, tenía que pasar en algún momento- Le dijo mientras hacía que JongIn dejara de apoyarse en la barrera, entonces quedaron muy pegados, Kyungsoo entre JongIn y la barrera, JongIn entre Kyungsoo y las fans locas –Hemos estado más pegados que esto ¿Lo olvidaste?-

JongIn negó, y agradeció a los cielos ser hombre y ser tan alto porque de lo contrario se habría sentido como una hormiga en aquel lugar. Entrelazó sus manos con Kyungsoo y jugaron a acariciárselas mientras esperaban pacientemente a que comenzara el concierto.

-Ya van tres personas desmayadas, debe faltar poco-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El mundo de Kyungsoo se derrumbó cuando su padre le dio la noticia de que su hermano había muerto en el parto. Su madre aún no sabía porque tuvo complicaciones antes del momento y tuvieron que sedarla completamente._

_El joven lloró en los pasillos del hospital, aquel día que prometía ser el más feliz se volvió una pesadilla._

_Cuando su madre despertó y le contaron la noticia no actuó como su hijo, solo sonrió tristemente y limpió las lágrimas de su único hijo._

_Kyungsoo quería tanto a ese pequeño, tanto. Aunque no lo podía ver buscó un montón de información para que creciera lo más saludablemente posible, también decoró el cuarto con ayuda de su padre._

_Cuando abrió la puerta y vio aquel cuarto pintado de celeste con nubes y aviones de colores sintió que la realidad le daba un golpe bajo. La cuna blanca, las pequeñas sábanas esperando a ser ocupadas, la cajonera llena de ropa pequeña, los zapatitos, los juguetes en una caja, los peluches que estaban en el marco de la ventana..._

_Abandonó el lugar de un portazo, prometiéndose nunca volver a entrar a esa habitación. Se encerró en la propia, tirándose a su cama boca abajo y queriendo desaparecer del mundo._

_Porque ese bebé no solo era su hermano, era la última esperanza de que el matrimonio de sus padres se salvara. Aquella relación no daba para mucho más, pero con un bebé su padre no se atrevería a dejarlos por mucho tiempo._

_El padre se Kyungsoo amaba a su hijo, pero Sora era tan irresponsable que no podía aguantar las ganas de gritarle y repetirle una y otra vez lo inútil que era. Mientras el padre de Kyungsoo viajaba por su trabajo y volvía con grandes cantidades de dinero destinadas a la crianza de su hijo, Sora se dedicaba a salir con sus amigas sin importarle mucho si es que Kyungsoo hubiera llegado a casa o no._

_Uno de los golpes más fuertes que recibió Kyungsoo fue cuando le preguntó a su madre si podía comprarle un abrigo nuevo, porque el que tenía no era suficiente para los días invernales del año. Su madre respondió que no, que no tenía dinero, pero tres días después llegó a la casa sonriente mientras sostenía unas bolsas de ropa costosa y al día siguiente a ese modeló unos zapatos de tacón nuevos el doble de costosos de lo que hubiera costado un abrigo para Kyungsoo._

_Ahora con la muerte de su hermano menor solo le esperaba un futuro igual al de su pasado. Nadie esperándolo en casa, nadie quién le diera una cálida bienvenida, no había motivo por el cual llegar a salvo a su casa. Baekhyun estaba demasiado ocupado con su novio, JongDae no era tan cercano, no confiaba tanto en él como para desahogarse con él._

_Mierda, estaba solo._

_La puerta se abrió, Kyungsoo pensó que debía ser su padre, porque su madre seguía en el hospital._

_No... Espera, su padre había vuelto al trabajo._

_-Hyung, no te hagas esto. Debes volver al instituto... Te extraño- Ahí estaba JongIn, mirándolo con ojos preocupados, sentado en la cama, a su lado. Kyungsoo se incorporó mirándolo de cerca, creyendo que su mente lo estaba engañando -¿Hyung?-_

_Kyungsoo estiró su mano y acarició el rostro de JongIn, era igual a como lo recordaba. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, nadie tenía una piel igual a la del moreno, lo había comprobado. Entonces la persona que estaba ahí era JongIn._

_-¿Tus compañeros también han faltado JongInnie?- Le preguntó con un tono cálido, que solo podía ocupar con ese chico que era como un niño, uno muy tierno._

_-No, en realidad últimamente todos han venido a clases, pero hyung no viene y me siento solo sin hyung- Le confesó manteniendo la mirada –Sé que esto es muy doloroso, pero hay personas que quieren que retomes tu vida y vuelvas a sonreír-_

_-¿Es así?-_

_El menor se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando a nada, se preguntó si Baekhyun lo había visitado como le dijo que lo haría, pero recordó que su novio controlador le había dicho que si no se juntaban esa semana terminarían. Pensó que Kyungsoo debió sentirse muy solo en esos momentos, y eso le provocaba un dolor en el pecho._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Porque hyung debió sentirse muy solo, pero no quiero que hyung se sienta así. Hyung me importa mucho, no quiero que piense que a nadie le importa si comió, o si lleva abrigo, o si llegó bien a su casa. A mí me importan esas cosas porque Kyungsoo hyung es alguien único y especial para mí-_

_Kyungsoo abrazó al menor y éste correspondió más fuerte, pegándolo a su pecho. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien abrazaba al mayor de esa manera, como diciendo "Te necesito"._

_-Perdón por no ser mejor dongsaeng- Dijo JongIn. Kyungsoo negó mientras acariciaba el cabello de JongIn._

_-Contigo es suficiente- Le dijo -¿Sabes?... –_

_... Estoy feliz_


	9. Esta es la historia

El día después del cumpleaños de Kyungsoo era el mismo que el día antes del cumpleaños de JongIn, por lo que el trece de Enero fue nombrado como "KaiSoo Day" por los amigos de la pareja.

Solo que... Ellos ya no eran una pareja.

Por eso todos los conocidos de la pareja se juntaron aquel día para ahogar sus penas con café y coca-cola, sentados en el suelo mientras intentaban mantener una conversación coherente...

Bueno, más bien se juntaron a recordar los momentos memorables de la pareja más querida del instituto, y como Sehun no conocía la historia, todos intentaban explicarle la maravillosa historia de amor de los jóvenes.

-¡Cállense por la puta madre! ¡¿Acaso no saben cómo hablar correctamente?! ¡No hablen todos a la vez!- Todos mantuvieron silencio ante las palabras de Sehun.

Estaban en la casa de Baekhyun, quién los recibió junto a su novio Daehyun antes de que éste se marchara. Los que en esos momentos poblaban la casa de Baekhyun eran JongDae, Tao, Chanyeol, Yixing, Minseok, Sehun, y el dueño de casa.

Cuando el rubio les preguntó la razón de la reunión, Chanyeol le había explicado que Kai y Kyungsoo estuvieron en una relación muy profunda por mucho tiempo antes de terminar unas semanas antes de año nuevo, además de que ese día ellos celebraban el "KaiSoo Day" como una excusa para quejarse de la pareja que los volvía locos.

-¿A Kai le gusta Kyungsoo hyung?- Preguntó el más joven de todos, muy perdido con la historia.

-No le gusta, lo ama, está loco por él- Aclaró Tao. Los demás asintieron.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Volvió a preguntar Sehun.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de que Chanyeol hablara:

-Desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando fue su primer día de instituto a los trece años, Kyungsoo tenía catorce. Me acuerdo perfectamente de que estaba caminando junto a él y de repente se detuvo mirando un punto fijo. Me preguntó "¿Él es real?" mientras apuntaba a Kyungsoo, yo le dije que sí y les juro que su cara de sorprendido fue muy divertida.- Explicó sonriendo al recordar ese momento.

-El problema era que Kai era y sigue siendo tímido cuando se trata de Kyungsoo. La primera vez que Kyungsoo hyung lo vio fue cuando lo le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa después de clases y Kai seguía en el salón, así que los presenté. Lo divertido es que Kai no pudo soportar la vergüenza y después de reverenciarse como diez veces se fue corriendo, lo perseguimos porque Kyungsoo quedó algo preocupado, pero le expliqué que en realidad estaba avergonzado de conocerlo- Añadió Yixing antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Kyungsoo siempre ayuda a los demás, así que era normal que alguno de nosotros le pidiera ayuda con las asignaturas. Siempre que lo llamábamos para que se acercara Kai se ponía muy rojo, quedaba mudo, como si no tuviera voz. Lo bueno es que Kyungsoo pensó que él era muy tierno y no lo miró con malos ojos- Recordó Tao.

-El problema realmente era que a Kyungsoo le atraía un chico de penúltimo año, así que no tuvo ojos para otro hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel chico no valía la pena. Más o menos en ese tiempo fue que Kai y Kyungsoo hablaron por primera vez- Dijo Baekhyun.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?- Preguntó Sehun. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que aquella conversación hizo que se volvieran más cercanos, pero no mucho, eran entre conocidos y amigos- Explicó JongDae.

-La cosa se volvió interesante una vez que íbamos a salir los tres, Kyungsoo, Kai y yo a comprar algunas cosas para el festival de artes del colegio. Pude notar que Kai tenía sentimientos hacia Kyungsoo, así que intenté dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible. De hecho, a veces ellos se iban y me dejaban hablando solo.- Dijo Minseok –Recuerdo que Kyungsoo se impresionó bastante cuando Kai comenzó a bailar una coreografía que aparecía en un anuncio de televisión, Kai no parecía intentar impresionarlo, más bien lo encontraba divertido, pero logró dejar una gran huella en Kyungsoo-

-Ahí fue cuando Kyungsoo comenzó a interesarse más por JongIn, en esa época Daehyun estaba muy celoso de Kyungsoo por lo que no podíamos hablar mucho fuera de clases, pero me di cuenta que mi amigo mencionaba bastante a Kai- Baekhyun suspiró al recordar esos meses –Me decía que era como un enigma, algo que no podía resolver con facilidad. Kyungsoo siempre fue bueno leyendo a las personas, pero Kai lo superaba, siempre lo sorprendía con su personalidad o sus acciones-

-Kai fue el primer hombre del instituto que bailó "So Hot" de las Wonder Girls con vestido, tacones y peluca. Aunque nadie se lo esperaba, todos admiramos aquello de Kai, porque dio lo mejor de sí a pesar de que podía perder la dignidad, pero en realidad a Kai no le importan mucho esas cosas- Dijo Chanyeol.

-Es que le salió demasiado bien, le grité muchas cosas ese día- Rió JongDae –Además, según me contó Kyungsoo, a los bailarines les hacen bailar de todo y actuar ridículamente para que no tengan vergüenza o se inhiban al presentarse, así que Kai solo nos estaba mostrando lo que hacía en sus clases de baile-

-Después de eso se desató el verdadero Kai, el que es muy tierno y travieso. Aunque seguía conteniéndose frente a Kyungsoo porque le gustaba tanto que a veces se le quedaba mirando como hipnotizado. Comenzaron a hablar más y a compartir más gustos, como la leche de chocolate- Dijo Tao.

-¿Leche de chocolate?- Cuestionó Sehun. Yixing asintió.

-A Kai le gusta mucho, pero sólo una marca específica, así que convenció a Kyungsoo de probarla y le terminó gustando. Después de eso quedaban en el primer receso para conversar mientras tomaban leche, era muy tierno- Los ojos de Yixing se veían cálidos, ya que eran lindos recuerdos para el chino.

-A partir de ahí comenzó la confianza para abrazarse, acariciar el rostro del otro, especialmente Kyungsoo que adoptó eso como gesto típico de él para demostrar afecto- Dijo Baekhyun –También comenzaron los besos en la mejilla que eran muy tiernos porque Kai se avergonzaba cuando Kyungsoo lo besaba.-

-No te olvides de el nuevo apodo que Kai recibió- Agregó JongDae –Para todos Kai es Kai, incluso para los profesores, Kim JongIn casi no existe. Pero Kyungsoo comenzó a llamarlo "Nini" y hasta ahora es el único que lo sigue haciendo.-

-Kyungsoo también es el único que lo llama JongIn o "niñito", nadie sabe porque no lo llama Kai. Son de esos misterios que nunca sabremos- Sehun estaba realmente interesado en la historia, ahora era Minseok el que le contaba aquello –Más o menos en ese tiempo la madre de Kyungsoo perdió al bebé que esperaban al momento del parto, por lo que Kyungsoo estuvo muy triste. Kai logró que volviera al instituto-

-Sí, Kyungsoo estuvo bastante mal, pero se recuperó de aquello gracias a Kai, en ese tiempo yo no era tan cercano a él y Baekhyun estaba complicado con Daehyun, así que debió sentirse algo abandonado- Reveló JongDae –Después de unos días volvió a la normalidad, aunque andaba algo distraído-

-Kai estaba realmente preocupado por Kyungsoo, así que pasó mucho tiempo con él, aún teniendo sentimientos por él pudo dejarlos de lado para dar lo mejor de sí y alegrar a Kyungsoo- Dijo Tao.

-Por si acaso, todo esto pasó en aproximadamente un año, entonces Kyungsoo había cumplido los quince y Kai los catorce- Interrumpió Chanyeol –Debo admitir que ese verano algo cambió con Kyungsoo, se veía algo extraño-

-Sí, le pregunté muchas veces si le sucedía algo pero nunca me contó, incluso hasta éste día- Confirmó Baekhyun – Nadie sabe con exactitud cuando fue, pero entre los primeros días de clase de aquel nuevo curso Kai se le declaró a Kyungsoo y fue correspondido. Tampoco sabemos que estuvieron haciendo todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, pero se volvieron especialmente unidos en esos meses. Lo único que tenemos claro fue que su primer beso fue a los cien días porque ese día nos confirmaron su relación-

-Nadie tuvo problemas con aquello, de hecho molestamos mucho a Kai por haber logrado tener el corazón de Kyungsoo- Dijo Chanyeol mientras se reía –Era muy bonito verlos, los ojos de ambos brillaban cuando se veían, habían muchas sonrisas y sonrojos-

-Además de que Kai perfeccionó el arte de hacer aegyo, fue una necesidad porque de lo contrario Kyungsoo lo golpearía cada vez que hiciera una estupidez- Mencionó Tao.

-Si no hubiera aprendido, Kai estaría en el hospital- Todos asintieron con los ojos cerrados ante las palabras de Minseok.

-Entre eso, ambos comenzaron a hacer actividades juntos, como aprenderse coreografías de grupos, cantar, incluso aprendieron lenguaje de señas para comunicarse en secreto- Dijo Yixing –En los primeros meses de relación más que pareja parecían dos amigos demasiado cercanos, ellos no daban mucho afecto en público-

-Aunque más tarde conocimos el lado romántico de Kai, cuando a los seis meses de relación le regaló a Kyungsoo el diario en el que escribía todos sus días de enamorado, es decir, desde que conoció a Kyungsoo- Dijo Chanyeol –Es muy tierno, tiene corazones en algunas partes, fotos sacadas a escondidas, pensamientos cursis, Kai podría convertirse en escritor de novelas románticas-

-Kyungsoo a Kai le regaló un anillo que decía "KaiSoo Endless Love", o sea "KaiSoo amor sin fin" además de la fecha de hoy, trece de Enero que es el día que separa sus cumpleaños , Kyungsoo tiene uno igual, son anillos de pareja hechos a pedido- Comentó Baekhyun.

-En el primer año de relación no pasaban muchas cosas memorables entre ellos. Un año después, cuando llevaban un año y medio de relación le descubrimos el primer chupón a Kai, pero según él no pasaron a más en esa ocasión- Continuó Tao –La semana siguiente el profesor de deporte le pidió a Kai que se sacara la camisa del uniforme para mostrarnos algunos músculos del cuerpo humano, y como Kai se negaba a hacerlo todos los hombres lo agarramos y le sacamos la camisa a la fuerza-

-Y llegamos a la conclusión de que debimos hacerle caso- Dijo Chanyeol asintiendo solemnemente –Porque el cuerpo de Kai tenía marcas de dientes en el cuello y rasguños en la espalda-

-Así fue como todo el instituto se enteró de que Kai y Kyungsoo habían dejado de ser vírgenes- Dijo Yixing –Pero nadie le dio muchas vueltas, iba a suceder algún día-

-Kyungsoo tenía diecisiete mientras que Kai tenía dieciséis, ambos recién cumplidos. Hace un año más o menos- Aclaró Minseok.

-No había que ser genio para saber que la vida sexual de ellos era bastante activa, aunque lo disimulaban bastante bien. Lo bueno es que su relación no se volvió solo sexo, también hacían estupideces o simplemente se quedaban juntos. –Dijo JongDae –En general no demostraban su amor en público, yo he visto unos diez besos de ellos en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos.-

-Sí, eso era algo que los caracterizaba- Afirmó Tao –La máxima muestra de cariño que mostraban en público era cuando se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban, pero si ponías atención podías ver que Kyungsoo cada vez que pasaba cerca de Kai le acariciaba el cabello de paso, y Kai siempre que podía le tomaba una mano y la masajeaba-

-Esas eran las muestras de cariño que más se veían. Cuando estaban con nosotros podían pasar a abrazarse o besarse en la mejilla rápidamente- Agregó Baekhyun –Lo que también hacían era sostener la cara del otro y sólo mirarse, solo eso, no se movían y después se separaban-

-Lo más juntos que los he visto fue una vez que Kyungsoo estuvo fuera con su padre por una semana, cuando lo fuimos a recibir Kai corrió hacia él y lo abrazó mientras lo levantaba en el aire y después lo besó, fue muy lindo- Dijo Yixing.

-Aunque si revisas el Instagram o el Facebook de ambos encontrarás muchas fotos y videos románticos de ellos- Dijo Tao –Mi favorito es ese donde Kyungsoo graba a Kai mientras ambos descansaban, Kai estaba apoyado boca abajo en el pecho de Kyungsoo y Kyungsoo lo grababa desde arriba y le preguntaba "¿Me quieres? ¿Solo a mí? ¿Soy lindo?" Y Kai asentía sin separarse de Kyungsoo-

-A mí me gusta ese donde están en la nieve- Comentó Minseok buscando el video en su celular, mostrándoselo a Sehun. El video lo estaba grabando una mujer, en él salían Kai y Kyungsoo jugando a perseguirse y cuando el moreno atrapó a su novio ambos cayeron al suelo mientras reían. Después se levantaban y miraban a la cámara, la mujer les pedía un beso y se podía ver como Kyungsoo tomaba a Kai por el cuello y le daba un beso cargado de amor. El video terminaba ahí-

-Nada como la foto en la que salen con harina en todas partes y Kai le da un beso en la mejilla mientras Kyungsoo toma la foto- Dijo JongDae.

-O la foto que Kai subió de Kyungsoo durmiendo sujetando su mano, y abajo puso que le había costado tomar la foto sin despertar a Kyungsoo pero valía toda la pena del mundo- Agregó Baekhyun.

-O la foto donde Kyungsoo se saca una selca* acostado boca abajo en la cama y se puede ver a Kai sentado arriba de él, sobre su espalda jugando videojuegos- Comentó Chanyeol.

-Y lamentablemente no habrán más de esos momentos porque son unos idiotas y ya no están juntos- Terminó Baekhyun con un tono resignado.

-Pero si Kai acaba de subir una foto en su Instagram donde sale con Kyungsoo- Dijo Sehun mostrándole al mayor la foto. Salían ambos haciendo muecas divertidas a la cámara, abajo decía:

_Feliz KaiSoo Day._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyungsoo despertó por el sonido de una voz tarareando una canción infantil. Tenía demasiado sueño como para moverse así que lo ignoró e intentó volver al mundo de los sueños. Pero la voz no desaparecía y no pudo conciliar al sueño._

_Después de girar por cuarta vez en su cama decidió levantarse y averiguar de dónde provenía la voz. Primero se asomó por la puerta y vio por el pasillo si es que había alguien. Vio como su Sora subía las escaleras y juntó la puerta para que su madre no lo viera despierto, quedándose en silencio mientras intentaba escuchar los pasos de Sora._

_Se dio cuenta de que era ella la que cantaba, sus pasos eran pausados, y su voz parecía cansada. Cuando pasó por la puerta de Kyungsoo, el chico esperó unos segundos antes de abrir un poco la puerta y buscar a su madre con la mirada._

_Ella se alejaba hacia su cuarto, pero no se detuvo ahí, en cambio siguió de largo hasta la habitación que le correspondía al difunto hermano de Kyungsoo. El joven solo pudo ver como Sora abría la puerta y se adentraba sin prender la luz ya que estaba de espaldas a Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo abrió la puerta de su habitación completamente y salió del lugar, esperando en el pasillo a que su madre saliera. No sabía porque, pero algo lo inquietaba._

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie entraba a aquella habitación. Sora lo había prohibido estrictamente y Kyungsoo no tenía el corazón para rebatirle la idea, porque estar ahí era un golpe bajo para él. Odiaba esa habitación, le recordaba que estuvo a una vida de mejorar su felicidad. Los colores infantiles, los juguetes, la cuna, quería quemarlos no volver a verlos nunca más._

_El matrimonio de sus padres estaba llegando a su fin. Su padre parecía volver a la casa solo para asegurarse de que Kyungsoo siguiera con vida antes de volver a viajar para trabajar. Lo llamaba por lo menos una vez por semana preguntándole si necesitaba algo o si estaba bien. A pesar de todo, el padre de Kyungsoo intentaba cuidar a su hijo._

_Su madre se comportaba como siempre, saliendo con sus amigas, viendo teleseries, ayudando a Kyungsoo con la comida, limpiando la casa, haciendo manualidades para no aburrirse entre otras cosas. Siempre que Kyungsoo volvía del instituto su madre no estaba, a veces no la veía en todo un día, otras ella pasaba todo el día limpiando la casa._

_Sora era irresponsable, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a Kyungsoo, porque el chico tenía muchos recuerdos de él estando desanimado y Sora subiéndole el ánimo de todas las formas posibles. Ella también era la responsable de que Kyungsoo supiera cocinar ya que quería que Kyungsoo pudiera valerse por sí mismo si es que ella no estaba. También fue ella la que convenció al padre de Kyungsoo de que su hijo tomara clases de canto, ya que a Kyungsoo le gustaba cantar, aunque las clases no duraron mucho porque Kyungsoo se estresaba entre el instituto y las clases de canto._

_La mujer no se caracterizaba por prohibirle cosas a Kyungsoo, más bien impulsaba a que el chico hiciera lo que le gustara sin preocuparse mucho de decepcionarla, por eso a Kyungsoo le había sorprendido cuando le había ordenado que nunca, nunca entrara a esa habitación, y cuando le preguntó la razón ella le dijo "Simplemente no lo hagas"._

_Elevó la mirada cuando vio que Sora salía de aquella habitación. Ella pareció sorprendida cuando vio a Kyungsoo en el pasillo, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión por una sonrisa cariñosa._

_-Lo siento ¿Te desperté?- Kyungsoo asintió. –Lo siento, no haré más ruido. Puedes volver a dormir-_

_Antes de que Sora entrara a su habitación Kyungsoo la retuvo por el brazo, haciendo que ella se detuviera mirándolo expectante._

_-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo a Sora. Ella asintió y se deshizo del agarre con suavidad –Descansa- Murmuró antes de que Sora cerrara la puerta._

_Miró la puerta de la habitación prohibida, preguntándose qué hacía Sora ahí. Seguramente aún seguía resentida por la muerte de aquel bebé y quería ocultar su tristeza de Kyungsoo, porque el chico nunca, nunca ha visto a Sora derramar una lágrima._

_Kyungsoo amaba a su madre, pero era consciente que no podía contar con ella. Baekhyun le había dicho que Daehyun estaba celoso de él, por lo que no hablaban mucho fuera del instituto para no traer malos entendidos con la pareja. Eso hacía que Kyungsoo se sintiera bastante solo en ocasiones, aunque JongIn era su mejor vitamina para alegrar el día._

_Si no fuera por JongIn, seguramente Kyungsoo hubiera caído en depresión. Kyungsoo estaba agradecido de conocer a un chico tan tierno y divertido como el moreno._

_Aún así, JongIn no podía llenar el solitario corazón de Kyungsoo._

_Acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, Kyungsoo se preguntó qué sucedería si es que moría._

_Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos al pensar que, en realidad, no cambiaría mucho las cosas._

_Seguramente nadie lo extrañaría con desesperación._


	10. Sehun descubre los fantasmas de Kyungsoo

Era media noche cuando Sehun se debatió seriamente si sus ganas de ir al baño eran tan grandes como para levantarse de la cama e ir o simplemente dormirse e ir a cuando se despierte en la mañana. No quería abandonar la cama, primero porque hacía un frio horrible y segundo porque estaba al lado de Kyungsoo.

Dormido era el único modo para Sehun de estar cerca de Kyungsoo sin morir en el intento.

A pesar de seguir intentando tener al mayor en su poder, Sehun había encontrado un buen amigo en su primo. Detrás de los golpes, de las miradas de odio y los comentarios ácidos había preocupación por parte del mayor. Kyungsoo siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera comido, que hiciera sus deberes y que no pasara mucho tiempo pegado al televisor.

Sehun apreciaba mucho esos actos, porque su familia directa no se preocupaba por esas cosas. El rubio era un niño mantenido pero nunca fue castigado por llegar tarde a la casa, tampoco le preguntaban si había comido. Sehun era un niño mantenido, pero al mismo tiempo, independiente, si quería algo, tenía que hacerlo él mismo, con el dinero de sus padres, pero él mismo.

Nunca admitiría que se sintió muy feliz cuando Kyungsoo le tiró cinco platos por la cabeza cuando llegó a las dos de la madrugada un día de semana, tampoco admitiría que quiso llorar de la emoción cuando Kyungsoo lo interceptó en los pasillos del instituto preguntándole si había comido, y nunca, definitivamente nunca agradecería a Kyungsoo por las galletas que le ponía en la mochila para que comiera en los recesos.

Sehun estaba muy agradecido de tener a alguien que le enseñara –a su manera- lo que es ser querido por la familia.

Pero lo importante era si iba o no al baño.

Decidió ir, más que por las ganas, era porque se le antojaba un vaso de agua. Pero apenas se movió se dio cuenta de que Kyungsoo lo tenía agarrado por el pijama, cosa que era extraña ya que le daba la espalda. Intentó soltarse pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte y el mayor dio media vuelta quedando frente a Sehun. Aún dormido, Kyungsoo abrazó posesivamente al rubio, incapacitando su escape.

El rubio sonrió. Sin despreciar la oportunidad de tener al agresivo mayor en sus brazos envolvió a Kyungsoo en sus brazos pegándose a él lo más posible. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien en la cama, en general siempre que estaba junto a alguien en la cama hacían de todo menos dormir y si es que dormían no se abrazaban. Esto era algo nuevo para Sehun.

Abrazar por solo el hecho de querer sentir la calidez del otro, se sentía muy lindo. Aprovechó de acariciar el cabello de Kyungsoo, contemplando al mayor que dormía con una calma que le llamaba a volver a dormir.

Sí, Kyungsoo definitivamente era la persona que Sehun quería a su lado.

Recorrió la espalda del mayor con sus dedos, el pijama de Kyungsoo no le permitía sentir la piel, pero Sehun adivinaba que debía ser muy suave. No se dio cuenta de que bajó más de lo permitido hasta que sintió una patada muy fuerte en su pierna. Se aguantó el grito de dolor mordiendo su mano, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sollozó en silencio mientras veía el techo intentando olvidar el dolor.

Kyungsoo era la persona que Sehun quería a su lado, aunque pensándolo mejor, Sehun buscaría una persona que fuera como su primo, pero sin tendencias violentas.

Se preguntó cuantas patadas de ese tipo había soportado Kai en los años de relación que tuvo con el chico entre sus brazos, y pensando en aquello se quedó dormido sin poder ver la sonrisa que Kyungsoo tenía en sus labios.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kai estaba muy concentrado en su partida de plantas versus zombies como para mirar a su alrededor. Chanyeol, Tao y Yixing hablaban unas mesas lejos de él, y Sehun estaba a su lado escuchando música.

En esas tres semanas que lo llevaba conociendo había descubierto que Sehun no era tan horrible como lo pintaba Kyungsoo, quizás al principio con esos coqueteos extraños, pero con cada día que pasaba esos intentos iban terminando hasta que el rubio dejó de buscar su atención por esos medios.

La verdad es que con cada día, Sehun se decepcionaba más y más de Kai. Era un hecho, a medida que lo conocía su enamoramiento quedaba en el olvido, porque no importaba lo guapo que fuese, la apariencia física pasaba a segundo plano cuando se revelaba el verdadero Kai.

Todo iba bien hasta que aparecían los comentarios estúpidos, las bromas infantiles, los brazos de tiranosaurio rex al reírse, los pucheros, los berrinches... Todo un niño pequeño.

La única vez que Sehun podía ver al Kai que le gustaba era cuando le tocaba alguna clase con una profesora mujer, porque a Kai le encantaba coquetear a las profesoras. Más que conquistarlas, era un juego entre ambos, pero a esas mujeres les encantaba sentirse bellas, aduladas por el moreno aunque sea una vez al día.

Así que el rubio simplemente se había rendido a la posibilidad de tener una relación amorosa con Kai, porque definitivamente no era su tipo, nunca lo sería. Ahora solo tenía un objetivo: Kyungsoo.

Y hablando de Kyungsoo.

-Oye Kai- El moreno pausó el juego y lo miró –Tú fuiste el novio de Kyungsoo hyung por mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?- Kai asintió -¿Nunca te golpeó?-

-Nunca- Respondió Kai solemnemente.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca-

-¿Y ahora que no son novios?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Para no sufrir sus golpes?- Sehun asintió mirándolo expectante –No lo hago enojar, y si lo hago actúo lindo hasta que se le pasa-

-¿Y funciona?- Le preguntó Sehun frunciendo el ceño, Kai asintió –No te creo, a mi me golpeo anoche mientras dormíamos-

-¿Por qué?- Se interesó Kai acomodándose en su puesto.

-Digamos que toqué donde no debía tocar- Explicó Sehun –Aunque es su culpa, yo me había contenido de tocarlo por dos semanas y a él se le ocurre abrazarme cuando quería ir al baño-

-... Ya veo- Comentó Kai asintiendo levemente, causando molestia en Sehun. Se suponía de debía estar celoso, o por lo menos mostrar más emociones. Parecía que le hubiera dicho que las aves vuelan en vez de decirle que su exnovio a quién seguía amando lo había abrazado durante toda la noche.

Y no supo porque lo hizo, sus manos se movieron y empujaron a Kai haciéndolo caer de la silla, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Ya veo? ¡¿Te acabo de decir que estuve abrazado a tu exnovio durante la noche y lo único que dices es "Ya veo"?!- Le reprendió Sehun, levantándose de su puesto y saliendo del salón.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo actuar como Kyungsoo- Comentó Kai frotando su espalda intentando calmar el dolor. Yixing se acercó a él y lo abrazó sabiendo que el Kai infantil estaría a punto de salir –Eso dolió mucho, hyung, me duele mucho, Sehun me empujó muy feo-

-Es un niño muy tierno- Dijo Chanyeol mirando al moreno haciendo berrinche en el suelo. –Será mejor que llamemos a Kyungsoo para que lo calme-

-No, no le corresponde hacerlo- Dijo Tao con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos –Ahora somos nosotros, sus amigos, los que tienen que calmar al Kai.-

-Tienes razón, aunque deberíamos hacer algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos. No podría soportar cuidar de un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de uno de diecisiete*- Se quejó Chanyeol cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Kai quién le pedía un dulce a Yixing.

-Creo que no debemos hacer eso, si se separaron fue por algo. No digo que Kai se vea más feliz, pero es su decisión y debemos respetarla- Opinó Tao, quién aunque quería ver a Kyungsoo junto a Kai, sabía que no debía interferir en la relación de otras personas.

No como Chanyeol que juró a sí mismo que el KaiSoo volvería a estar junto o dejaría de llamarse Park Chanyeol.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una de las cosas que más apreciaba Sehun de su primo era lo preocupado que era por él, incluso cuando estaba lejos, Kyungsoo se aseguraba de que pudiera sobrevivir por su cuenta. El rubio había aprendido que Sora, su tía, no era un gran apoyo para ambos. Lo único rescatable era su manía con la limpieza que mantenía la casa limpia.

Sin embargo, que le dejara una persona para que lo cuidara mientras él iba con JongDae a terminar un trabajo era demasiado para el rubio. No era un niño de cinco años, podía cuidarse solo, diablos, ¡se había cuidado solo por mucho tiempo! No necesitaba una niñera que lo acompañara.

Pero no pudo quejarse, porque su niñera era nada más y nada menos que Kai.

-¡Muere maldito!-

Las diferentes maldiciones que mascullaba Kai por lo bajo mientras jugaba videojuegos le recordaba a Sehun que prácticamente él sería la niñera, y no lo contrario. Aunque se sentía nervioso, porque era la primera vez que alguien iba a su casa solo para jugar y pasar el rato juntos.

En un principio no supo bien que hacer, pero no hubo mucha incomodidad porque Kai se manejaba en la casa como si viviera ahí. Rápidamente habían tomado los mandos y jugado hasta que los ojos le exigían más luz en la habitación, se dio cuenta que había anochecido y que era mejor comer algo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-¿Ramen o ramen?- Le preguntó Sehun a Kai.

Terminaron los dos acostados en la cama de Kyungsoo, comiendo ramen mientras veían Running Man, mejor dicho, Kai intentaba no atragantarse con los fideos cada vez que se reía mientras Sehun divagaba en sus pensamientos.

Se había dado cuenta de que Kai no le gustaba para nada. Absolutamente no. Nunca. Feo. Malo. En cambio, un sentimiento muy fuerte nacía cuando pensaba en Kyungsoo, su primo al cual cada día apreciaba más.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, como una necesidad de abrazar a Kyungsoo, pedirle que le cocinara todos los días, salir con él y conversar, pelear por cosas pequeñas.

Kyungsoo era la primera persona que se había conseguido su confianza en tan poco tiempo, porque a pesar de los constantes coqueteos, el mayor solo lo veía sin corazones o sonrojos en el rostro. Tampoco lo utilizaba como un accesorio (como si con un chico como Kai a su lado lo fuera a ocupar a él), no lo buscaba cuando se quedaba sin Baekhyun o JongDae para no quedarse lamentablemente solo.

Lo que su primo hacía era muy parecido a lo que siempre quiso de una novia, que se preocupara de pequeños detalles, que le preguntara por su día, que le cocinara sabiendo que Sehun vivía de ramen instantáneo. Esas cosas hacía de Kyungsoo el tipo ideal para el rubio.

Su vida había tenido muchos cambios en menos de un mes, y le asustaba.

-¿Por qué te gusta Kyungsoo?- Le preguntó Sehun al moreno.

-No sé- Le respondió Kai encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no le ayudaba en nada. Le dio un suave golpe para incentivarlo a hablar más, como un "habla o te golpeo hasta que escupas las palabras con sangre". El golpe le hizo recordar a Kai que a su lado había un familiar de su hyung favorito, en otras palabras, una bomba de violencia.

-Simplemente me gusta, me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi- Comenzó Kai dejando su ramen en el suelo y abrazando un peluche de minion –A medida que lo conocía me iba gustando más, no podía evitar pensar en él a cada momento-

-Y ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?-

-Era demasiado obvio Sehun, todo aquel que me veía notaba que me gustaba Kyungsoo, menos Kyungsoo porque intentaba disimular cuando me veía-

-¿Te sigue gustando?-

-Sí, pero esos sentimientos se están apagando de a poco. Me gustaría que conozca a alguien que lo pueda cuidar mejor de lo que yo lo hice- Las palabras de Kai irradiaban sinceridad –Kyungsoo hyung es una persona muy valiosa para mí y siempre lo será-

-... Si intento algo con él ¿Te enojarías?- Kai lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de Sehun.

En el tiempo en que se conocían, descubrió que Sehun no tenía a nadie en su antiguo hogar a quién considerara su amigo, estaba solo contra el mundo. A medida que conversaban y pasaban tiempo juntos Sehun descubrió que aquel moreno sensual con actitud de niño pequeño era una persona amable que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesite.

Pero la persona que había marcado un antes y un después en Sehun era definitivamente Tao. Junto al chino, Sehun podía hablar por horas y horas. Kyungsoo había sido la primera persona en ganarse su confianza, pero Tao era la persona con la que podía reírse libremente.

¿Y cómo no? Si el chino era una de las personas más amorosas que había en el instituto, si no la más amorosa. Cada día saludaba a sus amigos con un beso y un abrazo, su personalidad era impredecible, había veces en las que avanzaba por los pasillos haciendo piruetas como si fuera un gimnasta, también le gustaban las cosas tiernas y sus palabras eran sinceras.

El corazón de Sehun se había abierto con una increíble facilidad a Tao, pero no era lo mismo con Chanyeol y Kai.

Con Chanyeol se llevaban bien, hacían una que otra broma y se aliaban para burlarse de una persona, que en general era Tao. Con Kai la relación era buena, pero la decepción amorosa de Sehun no le permitía pasar al otro nivel de la amistad.

Por eso Kai se sorprendió por la pregunta, porque Sehun le preguntaba si le molestaría si es que intentara tener una relación con Kyungsoo. Eso para Kai era un "Me importas tanto como para preguntarte antes de meter o no la pata".

-Sehun, con quién esté o no esté Kyungsoo no algo que pueda decidir. Si quieres intentar algo con Kyungsoo hyung puedes hacerlo, aunque admito que me sentiría algo celoso, yo me demoré un año más o menos en declararme- Explicó mirando al rubio –Pero no te puedo asegurar que no me enoje, porque sigo teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacia él, por eso nos estamos dando tiempo y espacio.-

El menor asintió ante esas palabras. Era verdad, aunque Kyungsoo estuviera libre por ahora, los sentimientos de Kai y probablemente también los de Kyungsoo aún perduraban. Lo mejor sería aclarar lo que sentía hacia Kyungsoo, porque era diferente a lo que sentía por Tao.

-Lo que sí, yo en tu lugar no lo haría al menos que quisiera una muerte dolorosa. Hyung es algo violento para algunas cosas-

Kai rió al ver el rostro de Sehun palidecer al recordar aquello.

Después de lavarse los dientes y ponerse pijamas, ambos a falta de sueño se quedaron despiertos conversando. Fue así que Kai se enteró que Sehun se tiñó rubio por primera vez hace dos años y le terminó gustando tanto como le quedaba que decidió mantenerlo, también supo que su familia tenía bastante dinero pero que al no estar presente en su crianza, el dinero nunca significó algo muy alentador para Sehun. El rubio también le contó sobre algunas chicas y chicos que había conocido antes de mudarse con Kyungsoo, no recordaba los nombres, pero recordaba algunas cosas divertidas que habían pasado.

Sehun se enteró que Kai tenía dos hermanas mayores y que ellas lo maltrataban en el buen sentido de la palabra, también felicitó al moreno al saber que sería tío otra vez. Miró las miles de fotos que tenía Kai de su familia, y se sorprendió al saber que el moreno era un bailarín en una de las mejores agencias de Corea. Le exigió que le enseñara algún día a bailar, porque al rubio le gustaba bailar aunque no había tomado clases o algo por el estilo.

Y ambos se quedaron callados cuando escucharon una voz fuera de la habitación que tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Kai levantándose y corriendo a la puerta, ocupando su peso para mantenerla cerrada a la vez que le ponía el seguro. El moreno se pegó a la puerta intentando oír a través de la puerta los pasos de la persona alejándose, paralizándose cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza, pero Kai no movía su espalda de la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose de las paredes con sus dedos para no dejar entrar a lo que sea que intentaba derrumbar la puerta.

-¡Kyungsoo! ¡Kyungsoo!- Llamaba la persona desesperada. Sehun reconoció la voz de su tía Sora, pero no entendía porque Kai no la dejaba entrar, incluso con el seguro puesto el moreno no se arriesgaba a soltar la puerta -¡Ayúdame! ¡No deja de llorar!-

-Cántale hasta que se duerma- Le dijo Kai sin dejar su puesto. Los golpes se detuvieron.

-Tienes razón, perdón-

Ambos jóvenes pudieron escuchar como Sora se alejaba mientras comenzaba a cantar una balada romántica. Cuando se Kai escuchó que una puerta se cerraba a lo lejos se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Sehun se apresuró en salir de la cama y caminar hacia el moreno.

Pudo escuchar como el moreno murmuraba cosas que el rubio no entendió, pero lo que más lo desconcertaba y asustaba era su tía.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó tomando al moreno de los hombros, revelando en su mirada lo asustado que estaba. Kai suspiró y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta, invitando a Sehun a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Tú sabes que la madre de Kyungsoo estuvo embarazada y que perdió al bebé en el parto?- Sehun negó –Bueno, eso sucedió. Estaba todo listo, la habitación, sus juguetes, su ropa, todo. Pero el parto no sucedió como se suponía. Sus pulmones eran muy débiles, no vivió más que unos minutos. -

>>Sora, la madre de Kyungsoo no mostró signos de depresión o algo por el estilo, así que los doctores la dejaron volver a casa, en cambio la pérdida del bebé afectaron mucho a Kyungsoo y a su padre. Pararon unas semanas donde todo era relativamente normal, hasta que Kyungsoo comenzó a escuchar a Sora cantar en las noches caminando por la casa<<

>> ¿Alguna vez has intentado entrar a la habitación que está al fondo del pasillo? No podrás, está cerrada con llave, la única persona que puede entrar es Sora. Esa habitación le corresponde al difunto bebé y todas las noches que Sora pasa en ésta casa ella se encierra en esa habitación, después sale y canta por la casa antes de volver a entrar, finalmente regresa a su pieza. Eso se mantuvo unos meses hasta que Kyungsoo descubrió lo que su madre realmente hacía <<

>>Era muy sospechoso que Sora no mostrara signos de depresión o angustia por la pérdida del bebé, ni siquiera parecía triste. La razón es que ella nunca pensó que su bebé estaba muerto, por eso no de deshizo de las pertenencias del bebé, y éstas quedaron bajo llave<<

>>Esto sólo sucede en la noche, en el día se comporta normalmente. No hemos podido deducir si está despierta o dormida, consciente o inconsciente, pero lo que hace Sora cada noche es ir a la habitación del bebé, toma un bulto envuelto entre sábanas, lo pasea por la casa mientras le canta y cuando pasa por la puerta de Kyungsoo mira el cartel que dice "Sólo cántale, así se dormirá". Kyungsoo lo pone en su puerta todas las noches antes de dormir, porque si esto no se cumple Sora entrará y le exigirá que la ayude a calmar los llantos del bebé<<

>>Pero no se pueden escuchar llantos, sólo ella parece escucharlos y le desespera. Es fácil calmarla, solo hay que decirle que le cante. Ella se disculpará por molestar y volverá a la habitación del bebé, pasará unos minutos ahí, saldrá cerrando con llave la habitación y finalmente se irá a dormir<<

>>Esto se ha repetido por años, pero Kyungsoo no dice nada. Es fácil de llevar, sólo hay que mantener los hábitos correspondientes. Esa es la razón por la cual me pidió que te acompañara, para que no tuvieras problemas cuando esto pasara. Pero creo que queda demostrado que no soy tan eficaz como el mismo Kyungsoo, se me olvidó poner el cartel en la puerta. Has dormido por un mes aquí y es la primera vez que lo notas, eso es por Kyungsoo, él te está protegiendo de Sora<<

>>Pero Kyungsoo no tuvo la misma suerte que tú, él lo descubrió por sí solo hace unos años... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué hay una silla entre los arbustos del jardín que da hacia la calle? Esa silla estuvo en ésta habitación hasta el día en que Kyungsoo descubrió que lo que pasea Sora todas las noches en sus brazos, es el cadáver momificado del bebé<<


	11. Kyungsoo no siempre fue tan fuerte como lo es ahora

_La noche era perfecta, fresca e iluminada por la Luna. Aún así Kyungsoo no podía conciliar el sueño. Suspiró sintiendo la conocida opresión en su pecho, que le recordaba lo solitario que estaba. Baekhyun estaba demasiado ocupado con Daehyun, y aunque lo intentara, su amistad simplemente se rompía al no haber equilibrio._

_Kyungsoo lo entendía, les había costado tantos prejuicios estar juntos, todo porque Daehyun era mayor y tenía tatuajes en el cuerpo. Baekhyun lo había conocido por casualidad, un día en el que los dos compartieron taxi ya que se dirigían al mismo lugar, la atracción fue inmediata. A penas salieron del taxi sus labios se juntaron, sin saber el nombre del otro._

_Después de encontrarse en otras ocasiones e intercambiar números acordaron la primera cita, y desde ese día Baekhyun le admitió a Kyungsoo que estaba enamorado del chico de los tatuajes. Baekhyun sabía que sus padres nunca permitirían que saliera con Daehyun, porque mirarían sus tatuajes antes que su personalidad tan misteriosa, hechizante y sensual. A medida que Kyungsoo se volvía una excusa la amistad se tornó segundo plano para Baekhyun, porque era su primer amor y su primera relación, quería dar lo mejor se sí._

_Eso provocó que, sin querer, Baekhyun abandonara lentamente a Kyungsoo._

_JongDae poco a poco se hacía lugar en el corazón de Kyungsoo, pero dudaba si es que le podía confiar sus inseguridades, sus problemas, ya que lo que inquietaba a Kyungsoo no eran problemas amorosos, no los tenía. Lo que perturbaba su mente era la relación de sus padres, la pérdida de su hermano menor, la soledad que sentía al llegar a su casa, sus pensamientos que lo lastimaban con mentiras. No se sentía seguro de poder confiarle esas cosas al divertido JongDae, cuya personalidad era tan diferente a muchas. Kyungsoo aún no podía revelarle sus secretos a JongDae, ya que nunca acababa de conocerlo._

_Su protegido Yixing tenía sus propios problemas ya que sufría de hemofilia y hace unos días tuvo en accidente que puso su cuerpo en una delicada situación. Kyungsoo fue a su casa a visitarlo más de una vez, y cada vez que iba había alguien junto a Yixing, el chino nunca estaba solo. Kyungsoo a pesar de mantener una sonrisa pensó que no era muy necesario para Yixing, porque el chino tenía más amigos a quienes cuidar._

_Extendió la mano y revisó su celular por inercia, sabiendo que no tenía ningún mensaje sin leer. Nadie le hablaba si Kyungsoo no comenzaba la conversación, y si lo hacían era para pedirle un material prestado. Kyungsoo hizo el experimento y, efectivamente, en tres días nadie se preocupó genuinamente por él, ni siquiera su padre quién dejó de llamarlo hace un tiempo._

_Cuando esa soledad se apoderaba de él, Kyungsoo aprovechaba de hacer cosas productivas, como leer un buen libro, adelantar deberes, buscar recetas de cocina, escuchar música y cantar. Le gustaba mucho cantar, sus favoritas eran las canciones en inglés, que hacían que su pronunciación mejorara cada día. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de aquello. Parecía una regla ignorar a Kyungsoo._

_Pero para toda regla hay excepción._

_En la pantalla de su celular aparecía un mensaje sin leer. A esas horas de la noche sólo había una persona que podía mandarle un mensaje por cualquier motivo, y el mensaje era más bien una foto de un peluche de un minion que a Kyungsoo le pareció muy adorable. Debajo de la foto, en el mismo mensaje decía:_

_"Lo vi y pensé en ti, así que lo compré. Mañana será tuyo, pero debes cuidarlo bien o me pondré triste. Buenas noches hyung."_

_Kyungsoo no era creyente, pero le agradecía infinitamente a Dios por haber puesto a JongIn en su camino. Aquel moreno lo hacía sonreír con solo estar alrededor._

_Aunque Kyungsoo no lo viera, a veces podía escuchar su voz diciendo tonterías, percibir su esencia, sentir sus brazos alrededor de él y sus ojos mirándolo fijamente a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios._

_El que alguna vez fue un chico que no podía ni mirarlo a la cara sin avergonzarse y escapar era la persona que lo mantenía estable. Porque en los momentos de soledad pensaba que sería mejor acabar con su vida, pero la imagen de JongIn llamándolo "¡Hyung!, ¡Hyung!" aparecía y ese pensamiento desaparecía. No podía dejar a ese chico, sería demasiado doloroso._

_Aún así, Kyungsoo sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que JongIn encontrara a alguien de quién enamorarse, y obviamente sería correspondido porque había que ser un imbécil para rechazar a Kim JongIn._

_Y cuando eso sucediera, Kyungsoo finalmente estaría solo. Tan solo, que podía desaparecer y nadie lo notaría, nadie lo extrañaría, nadie pensaría en él, nadie lloraría por su ausencia._

_Eso le hizo derramar una lágrima que secó rápidamente._

_Se había hecho habitual para él dormir un promedio de cinco horas, más aun en esos días de vacaciones de verano, así que aunque fuera más de media noche Kyungsoo no sentía sueño o incluso cansancio. Si estaba en su cama era por mera rutina, una rutina autodestructiva que lo hacía pensar en lo miserable que era._

_Otra vez escuchó a su madre caminar por el pasillo mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja. Había comenzado hace unas semanas atrás, en un principio Kyungsoo no le tomó importancia, pero ahora le preocupaba ya que hacía lo mismo todas las noches. Sin embargo, Sora nunca se atrevía a entrar a su habitación._

_Ya harto del comportamiento de su madre, esperó a que bajara las escaleras para salir de su cama y averiguar qué rayos hacía Sora haciendo esas cosas a esa hora todas las noches. No se puso calzado, y su pijama que consistía de una polera que le quedaba algo grande y un buzo gris lo protegía de un seguro resfriado. Cuando salió de su cama tropezó con un objeto celeste, una silla._

_La misma silla que había construido con sus propias manos y su emoción al ser hermano mayor, la silla para niños pequeño que había hecho para su hermano no nacido. Ahora no le servía para nada, pero no podía deshacerse de ella, su corazón no lo permitía._

_Ignoró la opresión en su corazón y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo de su pieza en dirección a las escaleras, quedándose en la planta alta mirando a su madre pasear por el primer piso con un bulto en sus brazos. Como estaba de espaldas no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero imaginó que debía ser un bebé de juguete y que estaba dejando salir sus instintos maternales de esa manera._

_-¿Mamá?- La llamó._

_Se arrepintió de por vida por hacer aquello._

_Sora dio media vuelta, dejando ver que en sus brazos había un bebé con la piel muy oscura, descomponiéndose. Estaba abrigado con mantas, lo cual era estúpido porque era obvio que el bebé estaba muerto. Sora le sonrió mientras sostenía al bebé y dejaba de cantar para preguntarle:_

_-¿Quieres cargarlo?-_

_Eso fue demasiado para Kyungsoo. Sin haberse recuperado del shock inicial la pregunta lo llenó de pánico. Su madre estaba con un cadáver en sus brazos. Quiso vomitar pero el miedo se apoderó de él cuando Sora lentamente comenzó a acercarse a las escaleras. Subió el primer escalón y Kyungsoo corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Su corazón latía como loco, su cuerpo temblaba y su cerebro era incapaz de pensar._

_Con cada paso que daba, Sora subía un escalón y Kyungsoo moría del pánico. No quería que se acercara, la quería lejos, a ella y a lo que tenía en sus brazos. No quería tocarlo, le daba asco y por sobretodo le daba tristeza, dolor._

_Cinco escalones más y estaría en el mismo piso que él._

_¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? Mierda, si su cerebro funcionara mejor podría secarse las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, pero no podía pensar racionalmente. Estaba en pánico, su cuerpo no respondía, respirar era cada vez más difícil y juraba que el ruido de su corazón le indicaba a Sora donde se encontraba._

_Sora había llegado al último escalón._

_Kyungsoo no quería estar cerca de ahí, tampoco quería salir, o confrontarse a Sora. Si se enfrentaba a ella seguramente moriría siendo presa del miedo. Fueron sus instintos los que actuaron en esos momentos._

_Agarró la silla que él mismo había hecho y la arrojó hacia la ventana con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndola, sí, puso haberla abierto pero solo podía pensar en salir como sea de ese lugar. Sin importarle que los vidrios se adentraran en su piel, Kyungsoo subió a la ventana y saltó, cayendo en el pasto cubierto de vidrio, cortándose en sus pies descalzos y en sus brazos._

_No sintió las heridas._

_Saltó la reja de la casa y corrió, sin importarle estar lastimado, no saber a dónde iba o incluso si había autos que lo pudieran atropellar. Solo quería ir lejos, a un lugar donde tuviera paz, un lugar donde su madre no lo siguiera con un bebé momificado en sus brazos._

_Corrió hasta que sus pies lo traicionaron. Cayó sobre un pasto suave, había árboles alrededor y por eso supo que había llegado a esa colina a la que solía ir después del instituto, solo para estar solo en otro lugar. Su cerebro lo debió haber llevado a ese lugar inconscientemente y Kyungsoo se sorprendió porque ese lugar quedaba muy lejos de su casa, para ir debía tomar dos buses._

_Y sintiéndose más seguro, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran y que el frio lo rodeara por completo._

_Sin embargo, cuando se despertó se sentía cálido._

_Lo primero que notó fue la luz que había a su alrededor y que le molestaba mucho. Lo segundo fue que había un abrigo sobre él que mantenía su temperatura agradable. Lo tercero fue que su espalda estaba mojada por el rocío del pasto. Lo cuarto fue el dolor en sus pies. Lo quinto fue un sollozo a su izquierda._

_Cuando miró hacia su izquierda su corazón se hizo trizas. Ahí estaba su niño fiel, JongIn, llorando boca arriba, con un brazo tapando sus ojos, pero sus sollozos llegaban perfectamente a los oídos de Kyungsoo._

_El sol hacía que la piel del moreno luciera tan hermosa, y que su ropa casual le quedara como el mejor de los trajes. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, pero aún así, no perdía su atractivo natural. Kyungsoo lo observó en silencio, sufriendo cada vez que escuchaba un sollozo, pero agradecía ser capaz de respirar e inundarse con el aroma de JongIn._

_-Estás llorando- Dijo con la voz rota. JongIn asintió dejando caer su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo y mirando al mayor. Kyungsoo también lloró al ver los ojos rojos del otro –Yo también estoy llorando-_

_JongIn lo atrajo a su pecho y dejó que Kyungsoo llorara. No le importó llenarse de sangre, tampoco que su camisa terminara mojada, lo que más le importaba era la salud de Kyungsoo._

_Porque era imposible que estuviera bien._

_-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, para darte el minion, pero encontré vidrio en el pasto y la ventana de tu habitación rota. Había sangre, mucha sangre y dejaban huellas en el cemento. Las seguí y te encontré.- Le explicó el menor mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kyungsoo –No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti.-_

_Kyungsoo quiso decir que era mentira, que nadie se preocupaba por él, que pronto habría alguien tan especial en el corazón de JongIn que se volvería una molestia, pero sus palabras no salían. Intentó alejarse pero sus brazos temblaban demasiado. Tampoco habrían servido de mucho, JongIn lo apresó fuertemente._

_-Puedes odiarme por no haber actuado antes. Sabía que algo malo te estaba pasando, pero no hice nada. Debí haber estado a tu lado en todo este tiempo, pensé que no me querías cerca de ti- Le confesó JongIn intentando que su voz no se rompiera –Puedes odiarme, puedes golpearme, pero por favor, no te alejes de mi-_

_-JongIn- Murmuró Kyungsoo en voz baja._

_-Yo te protegeré hyung-_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Park Ji Moon era considerado uno de los mejores psicólogos de Corea, a él le llegaban los pacientes más difíciles y se encargaba de ayudarlos a superar sus problemas hasta que puedan hacerlo por sí mismos. Algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era que siempre sabía que decir con sus pacientes, nunca había tenido que pensar dos veces lo que iba a decir, porque podían entender la historia de su paciente y ayudarlo a buscar una solución._

_Y un día apareció Do Kyungsoo frente a él, con la mirada perdida y sin vida. Los primeros diez minutos fueron silenciosos, Ji Moon los ocupó para mirar a su paciente quién tenía algunas cicatrices en los brazos, sin embargo no parecían hechas a propósito, más bien como un accidente._

_-¿Puedes decirme por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó para comenzar la sesión, preparado para tomar nota. A diferencia de otros, Ji Moon prefería escribir con un lápiz a escribir en el teclado de una computadora porque sentía que los golpes de los dedos contra las teclas eran molestos._

_-Yo... -Las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta, Kyungsoo ni siquiera podía ver al psicólogo a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía- Simplemente... Me perdí-_

_-¿Te perdiste? Explícame eso-_

_-Ayer... No, pasaron unos días desde que llegué a un parque. Me dejé caer ahí, después llegué aquí-_

_Ji Moon no entendía. Era como si el chico estuviera consiente del tiempo pero no de su alrededor. Era normal que en el verano los jóvenes fueran inconscientes del día en el que se encontraban, pero era diferente que el chico frente a él no supiera si fue el día anterior u otro más lejano cuando despertó en un parque._

_-¿Por qué llegaste al parque?-_

_-Quería alejarme-_

_-¿De qué querías alejarte?-_

_-De mi madre-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_Kyungsoo tardó un poco en responder._

_-Ella, ella, ella tenía a mi hermano en sus brazos y me preguntó si quería tomarlo-_

_Con esa frase Ji Moon dedujo que Kyungsoo tenía problemas con su familia. Seguramente su madre prestaba más atención al hermano que a él, y que los celos hayan hecho que Kyungsoo se sintiera desplazado, era normal entre hermanos._

_-¿Por qué no querías tomarlo?-_

_-Porque él está muerto- Aclaró Kyungsoo en voz baja, pero gracias al silencio de la consulta de Ji Moon, éste lo pudo escuchar perfectamente._

_Entonces Ji Moon pensó que tal vez Kyungsoo había matado a su hermano, o había pensado que lo había hecho por su odio hacia él. No se alarmó, porque sabía que estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo. Antes de culparlo de un crimen tendría que escuchar toda la historia._

_-¿Cómo murió?-_

_-En el parto, sus pulmones no estaban bien-_

_-Por lo que me dices puedo entender que tu hermano murió en el momento del parto- Kyungsoo asintió suavemente, con la mirada aún perdida hacia la nada. –Y tu madre te preguntó si querías tomarlo en tus brazos... -_

_-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero tener un cadáver en mis brazos- Dijo Kyungsoo abrazándose a sí mismo bajando la mirada. El pánico comenzaba a surgir._

_-Kyungsoo, tu madre no está aquí y no te puede obligar a nada. Tranquilo.-_

_Ji Moon se levantó rápidamente al percatarse que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, Kyungsoo ya había caído presa del pánico. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y le ordenó a una enfermera que le trajera un sedante. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver como Kyungsoo botaba lo que tenía a su alcance intentando llegar a la ventana. Ji Moon supo que su paciente sentía que debía escapar como sea y la ventana era su primera opción._

_Antes de que pudiera dar un paso apareció un joven que en un pestañear alcanzó a Kyungsoo, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Kyungsoo intentó liberarse pero era imposible porque el otro lo tenía sujeto a la altura de los codos, haciendo que no pudiera moverse._

_La enfermera llegó con el sedante y se apresuró en inyectárselo a Kyungsoo, aprovechando que estuviera inmovilizado por el joven moreno. Al sentir la aguja de la inyección incrustarse en su piel Kyungsoo empezó a llorar._

_-Déjame, déjame, déjame- Sollozaba haciendo un patético esfuerzo por soltarse, al contrario de sus palabras, JongIn enterró su rostro en el cuello del mayor, compartiendo la agonía. –Por favor, déjame..._

_... Nini-_

_Kyungsoo despertó tres horas más tarde dándose cuenta que casi se suicida. Después de parpadear para acostumbrarse a la luz pudo incorporarse, mirando la habitación donde estaba. Su mirada se quedó sobre JongIn que lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, y Kyungsoo por primera vez temió de Kim JongIn._

_Los ojos del moreno eran amenazadores, parecían furiosos, llenos de odio y sin dudas. Su postura se veía relajada, pero los músculos de sus brazos hacían que se notara lo tenso que estaba. Kyungsoo se encogió un poco en su cama y se aferró a sus sábanas cuando JongIn comenzó a avanzar hacia él._

_-¿Tienes miedo? - Le preguntó JongIn con sarcasmo -¿Estás aterrado? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso! ¡Demonios Kyungsoo! ¡Casi te tiras del edificio!-_

_-JongIn... - La voz de Kyungsoo se cortó cuando el moreno golpeó la pared detrás del mayor._

_-¿Me odias tanto? ¿Es eso?- El puño de JongIn seguía en la pared. Sus ojos seguían inyectados de rabia y atemorizaban a Kyungsoo quién no podía hacer más que apretar las sábanas entre sus manos -¡Responde Do Kyungsoo!-_

_-No pensé... Solo... Quería salir- Dijo atropellándose con las palabras._

_JongIn suspiró y volvió a golpear la pared antes de alejarse de la cama._

_-Claro, querías salir, tanto que no te importó estar en el piso quince. Tanto que si no fuera porque me quede afuera de la puta consulta ahora estarías con los órganos desparramados en el cemento. Tanto que me pedías que te soltara para que pudieras matarte- Las palabras de JongIn eran como veneno, ácidas, dolorosas, letales -¿Tanto quieres morir?-_

_-No, no... Nini-_

_-¿Quieres morir? ¿Es eso? ¿Me vas a hundir en esto a mí también? ¿Me odias tanto que quieres que viva con la culpa de tu muerte? ¿Quieres arrastrarme hasta el infierno?-_

_-No... Escúchame-_

_-¡¿Escucharte?! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto esperé a que respondieras mi preguntas? Tres días, ¡Tres putos días en los que no hablaste! ¡Tres putos días en los que te alejaste de todo! ¡Te alejaste de mí! Y yo no sabía qué mierda hacer... -JongIn caminaba en círculos con pasos apresurados –Te dije que te protegería, lo estoy haciendo, pero tú no ayudas. ¡Incluso tengo que protegerte de ti mismo! ¡Mi mayor enemigo ahora eres tú!-_

_-Si soy tu enemigo... Entonces déjame morir- Si JongIn consideraba a Kyungsoo su enemigo, entonces Kyungsoo ya no tenía motivos para seguir molestando en el mundo._

_JongIn se acercó a él con sigilosa rapidez y por primera y única vez en la vida JongIn golpeó a Kyungsoo en la mandíbula. Cuando el mayor salió de la impresión y miró al moreno pudo ver el dolor que había en los ojos del otro. Después de un segundo en el que las miradas de ambos se encontraron JongIn volvió a alejarse y caminar en círculos con pasos apresurados._

_-Idiota, eres un idiota. La persona más estúpida de este puto mundo. Mi hyung nunca diría esas cosas, mi hyung se levantaría de esa cama y me dejaría ayudarlo. My hyung me dejaría abrazarlo, mi hyung respondería mis preguntas, mi hyung sonreiría por lo menos una vez al día.-_

_-Perdón... -_

_-Necesitarás más que un eso para que te perdone. Hyung, casi te matas... Respóndeme ¿Tanto deseas morir?-_

_-¡No quiero morir!- Exclamó Kyungsoo haciendo que JongIn se detuviera. –No quiero morir, no quiero morir... Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes-_

_-Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes hyung... - Le dijo el menor con tono suave mientras se acercaba a Kyungsoo. Sus ojos ya no mostraban enojo, tampoco ira, solo tristeza. –Pero podemos hacer que el mañana sea un día mejor.-_

_JongIn se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kyungsoo y entrelazó sus manos con las del mayor, dándole un pequeño apretón, intentando decirle: No estás solo. Mirando a su querido Nini, Kyungsoo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en muchos días._

_-Intentémoslo juntos ¿Te atreves? No será fácil aguantarme todos los días- Le desafió JongIn juguetonamente. Ahí estaba el niño favorito de Kyungsoo, el que pocas veces podía estar serio, el que tenía sus ojos brillantes y soñadores, el que siempre al verlo le entregaba una sonrisa sincera._

_Sintiéndose más aliviado y cómodo, Kyungsoo se dejó caer en el hombro de JongIn aprovechando de abrazarlo suavemente. Aquellos delgados brazos que siempre lo sujetaban cuando iba a caerse, se sentía seguro entre ellos, y también si se sumaba el aroma natural de JongIn._

_-Si te vuelves muy insoportable te golpearé- Murmuró contra la camisa del moreno._

_-¿Eso es un sí?-_

_-Siempre y cuando estemos juntos.- Le confirmó Kyungsoo sin apartarse –Gracias por todo Nini, eres muy importante para mí-_

_-Me gusta que me lo recuerdes- Dijo JongIn en broma._

_Ji Moon los miraba desde la puerta y pensó que él no podría hacer mucho por Kyungsoo, en cambio el chico moreno sería de mucha ayuda. Parecía que lo que necesitaba Kyungsoo era un buen golpe y que alguien le recordara a puteadas que le importaba, literalmente hablando._

_-¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?-_

_-Cállate JongIn, arruinas el momento-_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyungsoo llegó muy satisfecho a su casa. Había pasado la noche en casa de JongDae, habían cantado y bailado como locos, comido mucha pizza, ni siquiera habían hablado o pensado sobre el proyecto que no hicieron pero no les importó porque se habían divertido mucho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, al estar Sehun en su casa no podía salir por mucho tiempo por miedo de que le pasara algo al rubio, así que lo dejó con la persona en quién más confiaba: JongIn.

Podrían haber terminado, podría ser que no hablaran tanto como antes, podría ser que pasara una semana sin llamarlo, pero Kim JongIn era y sigue siendo la persona que mejor conoce a Kyungsoo, y a Kyungsoo le agrada mucho que lo sea, porque sabe que puede contar con él para cuidar a Sehun.

Sus instintos de mamá gallina salían con Sehun, pero su personalidad violenta era mucho más fuerte y quedaba demostrado en los golpes que le daba aunque sea una vez al día.

Aunque su violencia natural se fue a la mierda cuando apenas dio unos pasos en la casa sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza. Supo inmediatamente quién era solo por el cuerpo y miró con ojos interrogantes a JongIn. El moreno miraba la escena un poco alejado para darles su espacio.

-No te alarmes, no sucedió nada grave, aunque Sehun se llevó una gran impresión y tuve que contarle todo. No se lo ha tomado muy bien- Le explicó JongIn apoyándose en la pared.

Kyungsoo asintió y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Sehun quién por primera vez estaba llorando frente a él, abrazándolo sin intenciones pervertidas. Era algo extraño para el rubio hacer eso, pero después de escuchar la historia desde el propio JongIn no pudo evitar romperse un poco y terminar de romperse cuando Kyungsoo atravesó la puerta principal.

-Tranquilo Sehunnie, hyung está aquí. Yo y Nini no dejaremos que nada te suceda-


	12. Grullas de papel

Como era el primer viernes de Febrero, Sehun aprovechó que tenía mucho dinero, además del número de una mesera de un café cercano y decidió abandonar a Kai junto a Kyungsoo en su casa mientras él volvía a su rutina de casanova.

No hubiera sido nada horrible, pero Sehun decidió salir justo cuando el lunes siguiente tenían que presentar un trabajo en parejas sobre mitos para la asignatura de lengua. Y Sehun muy inteligentemente le pidió a Kai que fuese su compañero, porque la profesora de lengua tenía una relación muy complicada con JongIn, entre amor y odio por parte de ella.

Como al rubio le gustaban las cosas simples decidió que harían el mito de las mil grullas de papel, ese en el que si juntas mil grullas puedes hacer realidad un deseo. Kai aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, porque le encantaba ese mito y siempre había soñado con lograr hacer mil grullas y dárselas a alguien especial. Después le daba pereza y se le pasaba.

Entonces, mientras Sehun caminaba animadamente hacia la cafetería donde se encontraba su futura cita, Kai y Kyungsoo miraban atónitos la cantidad de cartulinas de colores que disponían para hacer mil grullas, junto a un mensaje que decía "Nos subirán la nota si hacen mil grullas, fighting!"

-Lo mataré- Dijo Kyungsoo mientras sacaba su conejo y comenzaba un round de lucha libre. La única persona que provocaba tanta ira en Kyungsoo era Sehun, ni siquiera JongIn en sus momentos más idiotas lograba tanta ira por parte del mayor.

Y eso era mucho.

JongIn solo suspiró, tomó unas cajas con cartulinas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Resignado, comenzó a hacer grullas con paciencia y dedicación, intentando pensar en buenas vibras para transmitirlas por el papel y que se cumpliera el mito. Unos minutos después se le sumó Kyungsoo, quién no dejaría que JongIn hiciera mil grullas solo.

-Hyung, tienes que hacerlas con amor. De lo contrario no se cumplirá el deseo- Le dijo JongIn al percatarse de que Kyungsoo miraba el papel como si quisiera que ardiera en ese momento.

-Mi deseo es que Sehun muera lenta y dolorosamente. Desde que llegó solo ha sabido arruinarme la vida- Dijo Kyungsoo más calmado, sin mirar al moreno por estar concentrado en los pliegues. De hecho, ninguno apartaba la mirada del papel entre sus manos.

-Sehun no es tan malo, es solo que... Creo que no conoce lo que es preocuparse por los demás y que los demás se preocupen por ti- Dijo Kai –Según lo que me ha contado, no tenía amigos con quienes conversar de cualquier cosa, y su primer amigo es Tao-

-Me preocupa un poco, ya sabes, él no está interesado en estudiar, solo quiere salir con personas y tener sexo. No busca relaciones, o amistades, o el amor, tampoco piensa en qué quiere estudiar o trabajar cuando salga del instituto. Si sigue de esa manera podría meterse en problemas- Kyungsoo iba en su tercera grulla –No se lo digas, pero yo le quiero mucho. Siento que es como mi hijo y que está perdido porque nunca le dieron suficiente atención, nunca se preocuparon por él genuinamente, y de pronto llega a tu salón donde todos se aman entre sí-

-No somos así- Negó JongIn alargando su mano para tomar otro papel.

-Sí lo son, y no lo niegues más. ¿Sabes? Cuando los profesores hacen las parejas al azar es horrible porque siempre quedas con una persona que, o no conoces bien, o no trabaja. Pero ustedes no saben lo que es eso porque viven en una comunidad hippie y todos se llevan bien con todos-

-Bueno, ya, somos hippies ¿Y qué? Cada salón tiene lo suyo. Mi salón paralelo tiene a esos chicos que se hacen llamar VIXX que siempre vienen maquillados muy exageradamente, las chicas que tienen la mitad de su cabello de colores y ese grupo donde está el clon de Baekhyun hyung y el chico ese Jungkook, parecen idols. Tu salón tiene a Los Destiny's Child y todos parecieran tener talento vocal-

-¿Los Destiny's Child?-

-Son JongDae hyung, Baekhyun hyung y tú- Explicó JongIn mientras hacía terminaba su primera docena de grullas –Y en el salón de Minseok hyung están los Sasaeng de todos los grupos posibles-

-En ese salón todos están locos. JongDae me dijo que una vez a la semana se reúnen y se traspasan información de los idols. Llega a dar miedo-

Y lo que decían era cierto, en el salón paralelo a JongIn había muchos grupos establecidos que se vestían con un look similar y no se alejaban mucho de sus grupos de amigos. Algunos grupos tenían nombres, como VIXX quienes eran amigos de JongDae. Entre todo ese salón, JongIn y Kyungsoo le tenían un cariño especial a Jungkook, porque le pedía ayuda a Kyungsoo para cantar y ayuda a Kai para bailar, así que Jungkook era bueno tanto vocalmente como al momento de bailar. Si tenía suerte y talento, Jungkook sería elegido en alguna agencia y debutaría.

En el salón de Kyungsoo sucedía que todos tenían buena voz, aunque no a todos les gustara cantar. Los tres que más destacaban eran JongDae, Baekhyun y Kyungsoo, por eso algunas personas de cariño les decían "Los Destiny's Child". En ese salón la profesora de música les daba una canción que todos debían cantar al unísono y hacía en una clase un coro improvisado.

En el salón de Minseok sucedía que había muchos fans, mejor dicho, Sasaeng de diferentes grupos, por lo tanto, también había bastantes roces entre ellos, pero nunca sucedían cosas fuertes (dentro del instituto, lo que pasa afuera se queda afuera). Minseok tenía la suerte de que conoció a Luhan y que el mayor de ambos –Luhan*- estudiara en la universidad cercana, así que se juntaban a menudo para perseguir a los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki siempre y cuando estuvieran en Corea.

En cambio, en el salón de JongIn había diferentes clases de personas, pero todos eran cercanos ya que se conocieron desde pequeños y se habían mantenido juntos por muchos años. Antes de que Sehun llegara al grupo, JongIn había sido el último en integrarse, y había sido incorporado con rapidez. Algunos como Yixing preferían leer libros durante los recesos, pero no por eso eran excluidos de alguna actividad. Una de las cosas más normales es que alguien llevara cartas y que al instante se armara un grupo de por lo menos cinco personas al azar que jugaban gritándose maldiciones en cada jugada.

Era una de las cosas que más sorprendieron a Sehun, que en el salón no hubiera algo como "los populares y los invisibles", era más bien "los ruidosos y los normales". Así que cuando vio que Kai, quién en los primeros días de instituto era su objetivo sexual, en vez de quitarle el libro a Yixing y tirarlo por la ventana –como lo había visto en su otro instituto- abrazó al chino con fuerza y le dio un beso en el pelo antes de sentarse a su lado y conversar con él, se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba ahí.

También sucedía que la hermosa Krystal, quién además debía ser popular por ser la hermana menor de Jessica del grupo idols Girl's Generation estaba en ese mismo salón, en vez de comportarse como una diva era más bien... Normal. Y si es que entraba en la definición, porque ella disfrutaba su labor de presidenta de la clase y preparaba proyectos raros pero divertidos para hacer entre todos.

-¿Sabes? Hablando de Minseok hyung, no se lo digas pero yo conozco personalmente a los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ya que estamos en las misma empresa. Son muy talentosos, pero también están demasiado ocupados. Los de Super Junior son muy divertidos, y las Noonas de Girl's Generation son muy bonitas y encantadoras. Si no fuera gay me enamoraría de ellas-

-Baekhyun tiene una fijación con Taeyeon, dice que es la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Pero como está con Daehyun esconde los pósters y todas las fotos que tiene de ella. Daehyun es muy celoso-

Desde que la vio por primera vez en televisión, Baekhyun había dicho que Kim Taeyeon era su chica ideal. Sin embargo Daehyun era ridículamente celoso, incluso había estado celoso de Kyungsoo por mucho tiempo hasta que lo vio en una cita con JongIn. Después de confirmar que Kyungsoo estaba en una relación permitió que Baekhyun llamara y se juntara con su amigo todo lo que quisiera.

Ese día Kyungsoo llegó a odiar a Baekhyun porque el chico se la pasaba pegado a él y tenía preparada una lista de cosas para que hicieran los dos, que cumplieron en su debido tiempo e incluso mejoró su amistad, pero Kyungsoo nunca le contó de su depresión.

-Tengo su número, podría pedirle que le diera un mensaje de voz a Baekhyun hyung-

-Sería divertido- Dijo Kyungsoo asintiendo. -¿Cómo estás en la empresa? ¿Te hacen bullying?-

-Yo y Taemin somos famosos en la empresa, y además de eso somos los más jóvenes. A veces nos tratan como bebés, pero yo no me quejo, es maravilloso lo que puedes lograr con un poco de aegyo. Una vez teníamos hambre y nos encontramos con Taeyeon noona, terminamos pidiendo pizza y ella pagó todo-

-O sea que estás vendiéndote por comida, interesante- Dijo Kyungsoo en broma -¿Y cómo está Taemin?-

-Se fue a Japón con su familia a comienzos de año. No lo he visto desde entonces y hemos hablado como tres veces, lo extraño mucho- Dijo JongIn con tono triste.

Taemin era su mejor amigo desde que hizo la audición para S.M Entertainment hace cuatro años. Ninguno quedó definitivamente en la agencia por ser muy jóvenes, pero los becaron para que siguieran bailando hasta que tuvieran dieciséis y si querían seguir bailando los contratarían de inmediato. Ambos lo hicieron.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?-

-No me ha dicho, solo me habla de un tal Minho que hay en su universidad.-

-Ahora tú estarás tocando el violín- Se burló Kyungsoo, sabiendo que Taemin se sentía muy incómodo cuando JongIn y él estaban juntos, porque fueron novios por mucho tiempo y Taemin vio como avanzaban como pareja.

-Naa, aprovecharé de humillarlo frente a él. Para algo son los amigos-

-Oye, él sería su primer novio. Tienes que apoyarlo como él lo hiso contigo. No seas mal agradecido, si no hubiera sido porque Taemin estaba harto de ti, nunca habríamos salido de la friendzone-

-¿Te conté lo que me hiso para que te dijera mis sentimientos?- Kyungsoo negó. En realidad JongIn se lo recordaba cada vez que podía, pero era muy divertido escucharlo una y otra vez –Él y su madre me encerraron en el cuarto de Taemin atado de manos y pies, me preguntaron cómo mil veces si algún día dejaría de ser tan cobarde y te confesaría lo que sentía, y cada vez que negaba me golpeaban con un pescado ¡Un pescado! Y duele como ni te explico. Me abofetearon hasta que dije que lo haría, y ahí tomaron cera para depilar y me preguntaron cuándo lo haría.-

-¿Te pusieron una fecha límite?-

-No, peor. Le dije que antes de que se terminara el año, ya sabes, en ese entonces estábamos en verano, lo que me daba unos cinco meses para hacerlo, pero ellos se miraron y pusieron cera en una parte de mi pierna y me la depilaron de un jalón.- Le contó JongIn mientras dejaba otra grulla dentro del montón que entre ambos habían hecho –Les dije que antes de Halloween y volvieron a hacerlo pero en la otra pierna. Así que antes de que empezaran con partes más dolorosas, no sé si me entiendes, les dije que lo haría antes de que se terminara esa semana.-

-La primera semana de clases de ese año- Recordó Kyungsoo sonriendo –Pero Taemin no me conocía, ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Tanto lo irritabas?-

-No sé, yo creo que no, supongo que no me daba cuenta. De cualquier manera, después se arrepintió. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que los presenté?-

-Sí, ese donde fui a esperarte a las clases de jazz.- JongIn asintió.

-Resulta que tuvo un "crush" contigo cuando te vio entrar, y el mundo se le cayó al suelo cuando te presenté a él como mi novio-

-¿En serio? ¿Le gusté a Taemin?- Le preguntó Kyungsoo dejando de hacer grullas porque la risa lo atacaba en ese momento.

-Le gustaste por unos cinco días, después se resignó- Le contestó JongIn con una sonrisa divertida, recordando la cara de abatido que tenía Taemin cuando le presentó a Kyungsoo como su novio. Taemin unos días más tarde le había dicho lo que había sentido en un momento de sinceridad y JongIn no pudo hacer más que reírse. –Por eso somos almas gemelas, incluso coincidimos en las personas que nos gustan o atraen-

-Eso significa que te va a gustar el tal Minho- Le dijo Kyungsoo retomando la tarea de hacer grullas. Iban cerca de las cincuenta en ese momento.

-Espero que no, le quitaría al novio y hasta ahí quedaría nuestra amistad-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ese tipo Minho te escogerá a ti y no a Taemin?- Le preguntó el mayor sonriendo de la divertida situación. Hacer grullas se había vuelto automático para ambos.

-Porque Taemin es muy lento y tonto cuando se trata de relaciones románticas- Le respondió el menor.

-Lo dice el que se demoró un mes en poder mirarme a los ojos-

-¡No empieces hyung! ¡Sé que tardé un puto año en poder decirte que me gustabas, pero por lo menos nuestra relación duró mucho y pasamos por todas las bases!-

-Claro, si fui yo el que te dio el primer beso, si fui yo el que casi te suplica por sexo, si fui yo el que comenzó todo- Dijo Kyungsoo bufando.

-Pero es porque me pongo tímido cuando estoy a tu lado y lo sabes- Se excusó JongIn sonrojándose un poco. Kyungsoo sonrió.

-Claro que lo sé, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-

-¿Qué me comporte tímido únicamente contigo?-

-No, que para mí seas tan fácil de avergonzar- Corrigió Kyungsoo mirándolo con un deje de maldad. Volvió su mirada a la figura en sus manos –Así que no interfieras con el futuro novio de Taemin si no quieres que te avergüence por el resto de tu vida. Y sabes lo malvado que puedo llegar a ser-

-¡Pero hyung, él me hace bullying desde que lo conocí por primera vez! ¡Como su amigo tengo derecho a molestarlo!-

-Todos te hacen bullying Nini, incluso sin conocerte-

-Hace mucho que no me decías así- Murmuró JongIn levantando la vista y mirando a Kyungsoo.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos los dos solos... ¿Has podido olvidarte de mí?-

-No, sinceramente no. Pero me siento más tranquilo ahora que no estamos juntos- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Kyungsoo. El mayor alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos del menor. –Puedo concentrarme en mí mismo, y a la vez cuidarte de lejos, sin tener miedo a perderte porque ya no eres mío, exclusivamente-

Eso era verdad, ya no le pertenecían al otro y por eso podían enfocarse en sus propias vidas. Darle término a su relación pudo ser un poco incómodo al comienzo, pero en esos momentos se encontraban conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque aún seguía habiendo amor entre ellos, sin embargo no se arriesgarían a caer otra vez en un agujero de peligrosos pensamientos falsos que los herían y ponían en juego su propia felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti, aunque nuestra relación haya acabado, tú sigues siendo mi niño favorito- Le dijo con voz cálida, extendiendo una de sus manos para acariciar las de JongIn que descansaban en la mesa -¿Has comido bien? ¿Has pasado frio? ¿Has descansado apropiadamente?-

-Estoy bien, pero me falta mi bebé. La casa está muy silenciosa desde que Monggu se fue- Dijo en voz baja recordando a su mascota atropellada.

Kyungsoo dejó de lado la hoja que mantenía en su mano y se levantó tirando a JongIn para que lo siguiera. Se sentó en el sillón y con un movimiento de su brazo hiso que el menor quedara sentado en su regazo, apoyando su espalda en el reposa brazos mientras que Kyungsoo se apoyaba en el respaldo. Kai estiró sus piernas y se acomodó sobre el mayor.

Cuando alguno de ellos se encontraba triste hacían eso para conversar del problema sin sentirse solos. Hacía mucho que no estaban en esa posición, pero era bonito para ambos saber que podían contar con el otro, a pesar de que ya no hablaran tanto, tampoco tenían mucho contacto físico, pero se sentían cómodos alrededor del otro.

-Es simple, lo extraño mucho. A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo, a veces me levanto de la cama pensando que no lo he alimentado y de repente recuerdo que ya no está conmigo- Murmuró JongIn con la mirada perdida –A veces me despierto en las noches porque escucho sus ladridos, pero sé que no es él y que mi mente me está engañando. Ahora me pongo nervioso cuando me voy a acostar-

-¿Te gustaría tomarte una siesta? Yo te cuido- Le propuso Kyungsoo mirando con infinito cariño al moreno. Ese tono de voz sólo JongIn lo conocía, aquel que era dulce, lleno de amor, que parecía hablarle a un bebé. A JongIn le gustaba porque se sentía protegido.

-Más tarde, ahora quiero estar así- Confesó acurrucándose en el pecho de Kyungsoo. –Cuando nazca el bebé de Soojin no podré estar así por mucho tiempo- Se lamentó falsamente. A JongIn no le molestaba hacer ese tipo de sacrificios por su futuro sobrino.

-¿Cómo está ella?-

-Mejor, creo. Aun no supera lo de Minwoo, pero le veo mejor de ánimo. Si lo llego a ver, lo mataré con mis manos por haberle hecho eso a mi hermana y a mi sobrino-

-No digas eso, no quiero que mates a nadie, eso no solucionará nada- Le dijo Kyungsoo acariciando con su pulgar la mano del moreno, ya que al encontrarse entrelazadas no podía moverlas mucho –Mejor dale a Soojin muchas galletas-

-Está obsesionada con las galletas. Mi mamá me contó que se encontró con algunas escondidas entre la ropa de su armario- Ambos rieron suavemente.

-¿Y JinSoo sabe que va a ser primo?-

-No, porque después diría que Soojin se comió al bebé y nadie está dispuesto a darle la charla de cómo llegan los niños al mundo-

-Nosotros podríamos mostrarle- Sugirió Kyungsoo mirándolo con ojos traviesos.

-Que un niño de cuatro años nos vea haciendo el amor es lo más mata pasiones que nos podría pasar- Se rió JongIn.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Sus ojos brillaban, sus rostros mostraban una leve sonrisa, sus manos entrelazabas (y enredadas) acariciaban a las ajenas tornándose en una lucha por quién tenía la mano sobre todas las demás. JongIn atrapó con una mano las de Kyungsoo y se auto proclamó el vencedor al poner su puño sobre las otras tres.

-¡Eso es trampa!-

-No establecimos reglas hyung- Dijo JongIn liberando las manos ajenas. Kyungsoo inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que pidiera perdón. -¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo suplico- Exclamaba JongIn entre risas mientras se retorcía en el regazo del mayor.

-Te perdonaré solo si haces una cosa- Dijo Kyungsoo deteniéndose, pero con las manos sobre el abdomen del menor.

-¿Qué?-

-Dame un beso-

Lo siguiente que supo JongIn es que Kyungsoo se acercaba hacia él. Las malditas mariposas volvieron para su desgracia, de hecho, todas esas molestas sensaciones que había dejado de experimentar desde la última vez que había besado a Kyungsoo, ese día en la biblioteca.

Corrió el rostro sabiendo que si sus labios se juntaban sería muy peligroso. Kyungsoo terminó besando la mejilla del moreno, pero no se detuvo, si no que siguió besando su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello.

-No sigas hyung- Le pidió JongIn intentando controlar las ganas de saltar sobre Kyungsoo y plantarle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Pero no, debía ser fuerte, debía ser un hombre determinado.

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó el mayor entre besos.

-Porque no creo ser capaz de detenerme-

-Yo no creo que sea capaz de detenerte- Le respondió Kyungsoo comenzando a subir otra vez.

-Hyung, estoy hablando en serio-

Kyungsoo se detuvo y se alejó. Empujó a JongIn de forma en que quedó sentado a su lado en el sillón, entonces se acomodó sobre él, sentándose en el regazo del menor con las piernas a los costados de JongIn. Sonrió cuando vio que JongIn tragaba saliva.

-Escúchame. Cuando terminamos me dijiste que si yo quería me devolverías todos los besos que me diste, así que los quiero de vuelta- Le dijo apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sillón, inclinándose hacia adelante y quedando a pocos centímetros del moreno.

-¿Todos juntos? ¿Ahora?-

-No, eso sería imposible. Sólo quiero que ahora me devuelvas uno, pero quizás otro día te pida que me devuelvas los demás- JongIn rodó los ojos y se acercó a Kyungsoo para darle un beso, pero el mayor lo detuvo con una mano en los labios –Que sea un beso de verdad-

-Esto es tortura- Se quejó JongIn con un puchero antes de ladear un poco el rostro y besar con dulzura a Kyungsoo.

Pero el mayor no se iba a contentar con eso, no señor. Tenía debajo de él un moreno ardiente y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que profundizó el beso sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, sus manos se movieron solas hacia la nuca de JongIn para acercarlo más. El moreno tenía sus manos en la cadera del mayor y aprovechó de tocar con sus pulgares la piel a los costados de Kyungsoo debajo del suéter que vestía.

Ese era su primer beso después del día en la biblioteca, y eso les hacía recordar lo adictos que eran a los labios del otro. Habían pasado dos meses enteros sin darse los privilegios que los novios tenían, pero habían vuelto a romper la barrera que ambos habían acordado no volver a traspasar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si está tan cerca y rogándote por atención?

Kyungsoo terminó el beso mordiéndole el labio a JongIn. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que JongIn bajara la cabeza sonrojado, Kyungsoo rió y lo abrazó por lo tierno que se veía.

-Deberíamos seguir haciendo las grullas- Murmuró JongIn.

-Mañana le pedimos a los demás que vengan a ayudarnos. Hoy quedémonos así un ratito y te voy contando más o menos lo horrible que va a ser estar en la universidad.-

-¿Ya elegiste cuál?- Preguntó JongIn levantando la mirada.

-Sí, quiero la universidad de Seúl, ya que queda cerca del instituto. Primero porque la carrera de gastronomía que hacen tiene muchas becas y programas para los alumnos destacados. Segundo porque me queda cerca de la casa y del instituto, ya sabes, para mantener a Sehun bajo la mira y aprovechar de visitarlos a ustedes. Tercero porque me gusta el campus y me han dicho que los profesores son muy buenos-

-Me vas a dar comida ¿cierto?-

-Hace mucho que te alimento niño-

-¿Y qué han dicho tus padres?-

-Mamá me dijo textualmente "Genial, ve por la mejor beca y conviértete en el mejor chef del mundo" lo cual es bueno pero ya sabes cómo es ella, no me va a negar nada pero tampoco va a ser mi mayor apoyo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Mi padre me dijo que quería divorciarse de mi madre-

-¿En serio?- Le preguntó el menor con algo de preocupación, porque lo que menos quería era que Kyungsoo tuviera que enfrentar realmente solo a su madre -¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-Antes habría reaccionado llorando y gritando diciéndole que no me dejara con mi madre, pero ahora solo pensé "por fin". Creo que ya asumí que esta es mi vida, y de todos modos no dejaría a Sehun solo- Dijo solemnemente. –Él me dijo que me ayudaría a pagar la universidad y que me estaba buscando un departamento grande para que viva solo, ya sabes, ventajas de ser mayor de edad-

-¿Vas a vivir solo? ¡Qué emoción! ¡Yo quiero ayudarte a decorar y esas cosas! Debemos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo.-

-Ya, pero cuando suceda. Aún no me lo ha comprado, está buscando uno relativamente cerca, que sea grande para que tanto yo como Sehun podamos vivir ahí y otras cosas que él entiende-

-¿Vas a vivir con Sehun? ¿Puedes vivir solo con Sehun sin matarlo?- Le preguntó JongIn alzando una ceja.

-Tomaré mis medidas, y de cualquier forma, siempre lo puedo echar a la calle y decirle que vaya con Tao- Dijo Kyungsoo restándole importancia.

-Yo por un tiempo pensaba que cuando vivieras solo yo me mudaría contigo- Confesó JongIn jugando con la manga el suéter de Kyungsoo.

-Te daré una copia de la llave, y sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. De la misma forma en la que yo voy a tu casa para conversar con Boa y robarte ropa- Dijo Kyungsoo.

-Así que no se las comieron las polillas- Murmuró JongIn para sí mismo -¿Y porque me robas ropa? Tu ropa es bonita y no te queda grande-

-Porque la tuya es más cómoda-

JongIn iba a replicar pero el sonido de un portazo lo hizo callar. Kyungsoo se bajó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado mientras ambos esperaban que Sehun apareciera. El rubio caminó hacia ellos y empujó con su trasero a JongIn para que le hiciera espacio entre medio de ambos antes de sentarse.

-Es definitivo, ya no soy el de antes. Me rechazó, me rechazó a mí, el gran Oh Sehun ¿Cómo pudo suceder?- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello –Lo bueno es que de los tres, nadie ha besado este día, así que no me importa ser parte del trío de los perdedores presentes-

Kyungsoo y JongIn cruzaron miradas.

-Habla por ti, nosotros tuvimos sexo salvaje en éste sillón antes de que llegaras- Dijo Kyungsoo. Sehun ni se inmutó, solo hizo una mueca –Pero hablando en serio, ¿qué importa si no tuviste sexo por una vez?-

-Para mi orgullo importa-

-Deberías hacer algo más que solo buscar chicas para una vez. Según DoHee, las mujeres pueden oler cuando un chico es malo y las hará sufrir- Dijo JongIn recordando a su hermana mayor en sus monólogos de porque los chicos no valían la pena.

-Me pondré más desodorante- Afirmó el rubio.

-No tonto. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres misteriosos que no ruegan por atención, el marido de mi hermana la conquistó porque nunca la tomó en cuenta y en un ataque de celos le confesó que lo hacía porque pensaba que a ella no le interesaba él- Dijo JongIn.

-¿Esa vez que fuiste a buscar a DoHee a la universidad y todo el mundo creyó que eras su novio de secundaria?- Preguntó Kyungsoo con una sonrisa al recordar aquello.

-... Si, fue esa vez. Pero el punto es que deberías dejar de perseguir a cualquier cosa que se mueva ante tus ojos y enfocarte en algo más productivo. ¿Por qué no te unes a Yixing y a mí a bailar en las tardes? Quizás conozcas a alguien interesante por bailar bien-

-Los bailarines tienen buen cuerpo, me apunto-

Tanto JongIn como Kyungsoo suspiraron con cansancio.

-Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato por puto- Murmuró Kyungsoo mirando al techo.

-Lo peor es que aún nos quedan unas novecientas grullas por hacer-


	13. Los extraños acontecimientos que marcaron San Valentín: Parte I

Entre la primera semana de Febrero, un día cualquiera, Kai llegó saltando bailando al salón, muy contento. Irradiaba buena onda, y transmitía felicidad de solo verlo. En esos momentos Kai brillaba de la misma intensidad como si estuviera en un escenario bailando.

-¡Soy oficialmente un backdancer!- Exclamó al mundo.

Sus compañeros le felicitaron, ya que desde que había llegado al instituto Rose, Kai había insistido en que se volvería un backdancer. Y ahora, después de ver los esfuerzos del chico, finalmente lo había logrado.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-

-Sabía que lo lograrías-

-¿Cuándo debutas?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero va a salir una nueva solista en SM y yo seré parte de su equipo de baile- Explicó Kai más calmado, pero a los segundos después volvió a saltar y gritar de la emoción ante las sonrisas de todos. –No les puedo decir los detalles, pero seguramente en unos meses tenga que viajar por trabajo-

El profesor de historia llegó poco después de que el timbre sonara y se encontró con todos los estudiantes de pie alrededor de Kai.

-¿Qué sucede?- Les preguntó al grupo.

-Profesor, ¡Kai es el backdancer de una nueva idol!- Explicó Tao después de soltar a Kai de su abrazo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el profesor, todos asintieron –Felicitaciones joven Kai – Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y le estrechaba la mano –No lo puedo creer, como ha pasado el tiempo. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez y me dijo que sería un bailarín profesional sinceramente no creía que lo lograras, pero mírate, todo un bailarín-

Después de algunas bromas, pero muchas, muchas sonrisas, la clase de historia comenzó y finalizó antes de lo que todos esperaban.

-¿Ya es receso?- Preguntó el profesor revisando la hora –Bueno, salgan chicos. Sólo porque estoy de buen humor no tienen tarea-

Inmediatamente, Kai fue a buscar a Kyungsoo para darle las buenas noticias. Ya era oficial, era bailarín y le habían avisado esa mañana. Se suponía que iba a debutar antes, pero la empresa decidió a último momento disolver el grupo mixto que intentaba crear y los volvió a todos los integrantes en artistas en solitario bajo el nombre de un mismo grupo. La primera chica en debutar en el proyecto "S.M the voice" era una chica llamada Ailee, quién poseía una potente voz y además era buena bailarina, pero lo mejor de ella, según Kai, era que disfrutaba mucho cantar.

Corrió hacia Kyungsoo cuando lo vio, exclamando un largo "¡Hyung!" mientras que Chanyeol, Tao, Yixing y Sehun lo seguían de cerca. Kyungsoo conversaba con Jungkook y detuvo su plática cuando oyó al moreno llamarlo. Cuando Kai llegó a su lado solo le bastó mirar los ojos llenos de felicidad del chico para saber lo que pasaba.

-Mentira... ¿En serio?- Kai asintió -¡Felicitaciones Nini!- Dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Gracias hyung- Dijo JongIn sin soltar a Kyungsoo.

-Felicitaciones Kai hyung- Felicitó Jungkook sonriendo, viendo como los mayores seguían abrazados.

-Gracias Jungkook. Ahora estaré más ocupado, pero seguiré ayudándote con tus pasos de baile- Le aseguró Kai estirándole el puño para que el menor lo chocara, y eso hizo. –Hyung... Aún tengo que decirle a mi novia la noticia-

-Oh, claro. Ve y aprovecha de pedirle una cita- Dijo Kyungsoo soltándolo, aunque JongIn lo volvió a abrazar rápidamente antes de irse corriendo seguido por Chanyeol y Tao. Yixing y Sehun decidieron quedarse con Kyungsoo y Jungkook.

-¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?- Preguntó Sehun. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Kai tenía una novia.

-Se refiere a la profesora de lengua, Son Ji Hyo. Kai tiene un crush con ella desde la primera clase que tuvo con ella, y desde entonces siempre le coquetea y le pide citas que por supuesto, ella rechaza- Explicó Yixing.

-Yo sé que en el fondo, ella lo adora. Pero es tan orgullosa que no lo demuestra- Dijo Kyungsoo pasando un brazo sobre Jungkook –Nosotros íbamos a hablar con el dementor, ¿nos quieren acompañar?-

Entiéndase director como dementor.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Les preguntó Yixing.

-Como San Valentín se acerca, habíamos pensado junto a Kyungsoo hyung que era muy triste que las chicas prepararan chocolate para todos y nosotros no hiciéramos nada, incluso en el día blanco damos lástima, así que queríamos hacer una especie de espectáculo para las chicas, en agradecimiento.- Explicó Jungkook.

-Eso suena genial, me gustaría participar- Dijo Yixing –Vamos Sehun, esto será divertido-

Era la segunda vez que Sehun veía al director. La primera vez fue cuando se matriculó después de año nuevo, y ahora, junto a Kyungsoo, Yixing y Jungkook recordó porque no quería volver a verlo.

Aquella persona era muy alta, de tez morena, y su cabello negro con canas combinaba con las ropas grises que siempre ocupaba. A penas dio un paso dentro de lugar y sintió que algo cambiaba, su ánimo había desaparecido, como si el director Lee Son Man se alimentara de su felicidad.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que todos los estudiantes lo llamaban dementor, al igual que las criaturas de Harry Potter, ese hombre succionaba la felicidad de las personas. Aunque su personalidad calmada escondía cierto humor negro.

-... Y pensábamos en hacer algún tipo de sorpresa para tanto las estudiantes como para las profesoras- Terminó de explicar Kyungsoo.

-¿Tienen pensado en qué lugar hacerlo? ¿Los espectáculos que harán? ¿El horario y todo lo demás?- Les preguntó el director con su voz seria. Todos tragaron hondo.

-Habíamos pensado en pedirle ayuda a otros estudiantes que ya tienen experiencia en éstas cosas, como Minseok hyung, Baekhyun hyung, N hyung y Chanyeol hyung quienes son los presidentes de sus respectivas clases, a excepción de Chanyeol pero si le pedimos a Krystal que nos ayude no habría sorpresa para ella.-

-Con respecto a los espectáculos, Baekhyun, JongDae y yo habíamos pensado en cantar un mariachi mientras pasábamos por las salas, podría ser acompañado con algunas guitarras, como Chanyeol y Yixing o cualquiera que se anime- Dijo Kyungsoo.

-Yo estoy que habrán muchos chicos que querrán mostrar sus habilidades en el baile, así que ellos podrían mostrar algo. – Dijo Yixing –Me incluyo en aquello-

Todos miraron a Sehun para que agregara algo. El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea que decir. A ver, son chicas, a las chicas le gustan los chicos guapos y las flores.

-Yo puedo llegar temprano y recibir a todas las chicas con flores en la entrada- Propuso con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Todos le aplaudieron como si hubiera sido elegido miss universo.

-Que así sea, les doy dos días. Tendrán el trece de febrero y el quince de febrero para realizar los eventos. Yo les dejo salir de clases y todo aquello, solo me tienen que mostrar una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes que participaran-

A penas salieron, todos suspiraron intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

-Bueno, a trabajar chicos- Dijo Kyungsoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días después, tanto el problema del escenario como la decoración estaban solucionados, todos los hombres del salón de Minseok iban a dedicarse a aquello. Sehun había pedido rosas rojas en una florería y le habían dicho que las tendrían listas para el trece de febrero como había pedido el rubio. Kyungsoo, JongDae y Baekhyun ya estaban preparando su presentación de mariachi, acompañados de las guitarras de Yixing y Chanyeol. Los chicos de VIXX y los amigos de Jungkook habían decidido presentarse bailando y cantando.

Pero lo más irritante para Sehun, además del pequeño estrés que se había causado, era que Kai lloriqueaba por tener que hacer dieta y no podía comer lo que quisiera. Los productores le habían dicho que su peso era normal, pero que necesitaban que todos los bailarines tuvieran un cuerpo de infarto para el debut de Ailee, que sería a principios de Mayo, por lo que Kai comenzó a hacer abdominales, lagartijas y otros ejercicios, además de dejar de comer dulces.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las siete de la tarde-

-Entonces no puedo comer nada-

Parte de la estricta dieta de Kai era que después de las seis y media de la tarde el no podía comer nada, a excepción de agua y lechuga, o frutillas ya que no tenían calorías. Por lo que su madre, Boa, cuando lo iba a buscar del trabajo le llevaba un kilo de frutillas para que comiera.

Lo soportaba bastante bien hasta que veía a alguien comer galletas u otra cosa que él no podía y comenzaba a lloriquear quejándose de los estereotipos de la gente que dictaba que debía ser delgado como un palo. Lo único que lo contentaba era que todo el equipo de baile estaba haciendo lo mismo, incluyendo a Taemin.

Y de pronto, frente a Sehun estaba Tao con ojos emocionados preguntándole:

-¿Quieres bailar Something con nosotros?- Mientras apuntaba a Kai y a Yixing quienes lo miraban aún más emocionado. Sehun asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, total, bailar una canción de Dong Bang Shin Ki no tenía nada de malo, solo que aquella coreografía era muy difícil de aprender en pocos días. Tenían casi una semana.

Algo positivo de la sorpresa que estaban preparando es que interactuaban mucho con otros chicos de otros cursos.

En esos días, Sehun recibió por primera vez una muestra de amor típica de Tao, que era abrazar a una persona muy querida, llenarla de besos y decirle "Te quiero mucho, mucho. Te amo, eres muy importante para mí. Eres un amigo muy preciado, no desaparezcas nunca" entre otras cosas que decía.

El rubio había estado celoso cuando había visto a Tao diciéndole esas palabras a Chanyeol. Unos días después se las decía a Yixing, al día siguiente a Kai, incluso a Kyungsoo le había hecho eso, pero a él no y eso le dolía un poco.

Quizás era porque Tao estaba centrado en sus estudios y en sus prácticas de wushu o porque no estaba interesado en conocer personas románticamente hablando y prefería salir con sus amigos, en cambio, Sehun hace tiempo que había dejado de ser virgen, antes de conocer a Kyungsoo tenía una vida sexual muy activa, y no era bueno manteniendo relaciones a largo plazo. Sus mundos eran diferentes.

Pero cuando un día, cuando estaba sentado sobre una mesa Tao se acercó a él con ojos brillantes y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sehun le correspondió algo extrañado, pero sonrió al escuchar los murmuros del chino, quién le decía cálidas palabras y le recordaba lo importante que era para él.

Se juntaron un día los cuatro en la casa de Kai, era la primera vez que Sehun iba. Pudo darse cuenta que era una casa grande con un amplio jardín, adentro la casa estaba algo desordenada pero nada fuera de lo normal, y estaba decorada con esmero. Después de dejar sus cosas y comer algo, los cuatro fueron a la sala de práctica que Kai tenía al lado de su habitación.

Era del tamaño de una pieza matrimonial, el piso era de madera y había un espejo enorme en la pared más larga, en una de las esquinas había unos parlantes, una pequeña nevera y un sillón. Kai conectó su celular a los parlantes y cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la canción, Sehun casi se desmaya y maldijo en voz baja el momento en el que había aceptado.

-La coreografía es fácil, pero tiene que tener actitud. Me sé la coreografía, pero déjenme repasar un par de veces solo por si acaso. Después de practicar tenemos que discutir como vendremos vestidos y todo eso- Dijo Kai mientras comenzaba a hacer los primeros pasos intentando recordar con exactitud lo que sus ojos habían visto varias veces.

Y Sehun maldijo aún más cuando su mente le dijo que si se negaba a esas alturas Tao y Kai iban a empezar a lloriquear, lo que le molestaba aún más que perder el orgullo.

Bueno, ¿qué más da? Tampoco es como si estuviera interesado en alguna chica del instituto Rose, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no se filtrara en internet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día tan esperado finalmente llegó, el trece de Febrero.

Sehun se levantó más temprano que nunca y se arregló como nunca, bueno, lo arreglaron como nunca, porque Kyungsoo se aseguró que se viera muy atractivo. El mayor le había teñido el cabello rubio otra vez porque las raíces se le notaban bastante. Kyungsoo se quejó bastante pero hizo un excelente trabajo.

-Tiñes muy bien hyung, desde ahora te pediré a ti que me tiñas el pelo-

Eso le valió un golpe en el hombro.

Ni siquiera habían abierto las puertas del instituto cuando ellos llegaron. Los estudiantes que iban a decorar habían llegado con varias cajas llenas de telas, luces, y otras cosas que a Kyungsoo no le interesaron por andar preocupado por las flores.

Las cajas de rosas llegaron unos minutos después, y mirando la cantidad se dieron cuenta que faltarían más personas para dar flores a las chicas si no querían que ellas hicieran fila, que no era la idea.

-Necesitamos dos chicos lindos que te ayuden a dar flores, llamaré a Taehyun y a Nini- Dijo Kyungsoo tomando su celular.

Llegaron los dos, Kai algo adormilado y Taehyun o V como lo llaman sus amigos con una gran energía. Kyungsoo los arregló un poco antes de dejarlos a los tres en la entrada, con las cajas de flores detrás de ellos.

-Despierta un poco si no quieres recibir a las chicas con cara de zombie- Le dijo Kyungsoo a JongIn acariciando su mejilla. El moreno asintió.

Los chicos de decoración ya habían comenzado a instalar el escenario en el gimnasio con ayuda de algunos auxiliares de limpieza. Otros decoraban los salones y les ponían comida y otros sacaban las sillas y las ponían ordenadas frente al escenario.

Todo estuvo listo cuando la primera mujer llegó encontrándose con Kai, Sehun y V en la entrada, muy bien arreglados, con rosas en sus manos. Todo un sueño.

Lo siguiente que hicieron los chicos fue que una vez que una chica entraba a su salón no la dejaban salir, para que no se pasearan por los pasillos y terminaran viendo toda la sorpresa.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases sonó, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, JongDae, Yixing y Chanyeol comenzaron un tour por los salones mientras cantaban vestidos con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y unos enormes sombreros mexicanos. Incluso se habían dibujado unos bigotes. A penas terminaban de cantar en un salón se iban corriendo y continuaban en el siguiente.

Eso salió perfecto.

Después de que la comida se acabara dejaron salir a las chicas diciéndoles que fueran al gimnasio. Todas obedecieron sin saber que esperar. En el escenario había un gran telón, había luces iluminándolo desde los lados y desde arriba. Los del salón de Minseok se habían lucido.

Una vez que estuvieron todas acomodadas se apagaron las luces, y desde el pasillo que habían dejado en medio de las sillas, Baekhyun vestido con ropa más elegante y sin bigote falso caminó haciendo pequeñas reverencias por los aplausos que el público le daba. Subió al escenario por una escalerita que había y cuando hubo un silencio sacó un micrófono de su bolsillo.

-Probando, probando- Dijo en voz baja asegurándose que sonara bien –Bienvenidas a la primera y única celebración que los chicos le haremos a las chicas. Éste día y el día quince de Febrero habrán muchas actividades para las chicas que nos alegran el Febrero con sus chocolates, así que ésta es nuestra manera de decir gracias. De todo corazón, gracias, las queremos mucho.-

Todos aplaudieron frente a las palabras de Baekhyun.

-Ahora se presentará el primer grupo de espectáculos, son Rap Monster, Suga, Jin, Jimin, J-Hope, V y Jungkook, mejor conocidos como Bangtan Boys. Ellos harán que ésta guerra de hormonas comience. Esto es War Of Hormones.-

Baekhyun salió del escenario satisfecho por el momento. Le habían pedido ser el MC de la ocasión, pero sería más cómodo estar junto a alguien más. Mientras los "BTS" hacían su performance fue a los improvisados camerinos de cada grupo. Los chicos VIXX ya estaban preparados, quitándose los últimos nervios ya que eran los próximos en presentarse. Kyungsoo preparaba su garganta al igual que JongDae, el primero cantaría "Nothing On You" de Bruno Mars junto a Chanyeol y el segundo cantaría "Hug" de Dong Bang Shin Ki a petición de Minseok.

-Eres demasiado obvio JongDae-

-Cállate Kyungsoo.-

Los últimos en presentarse serían el grupo de Sehun, Yixing, Tao y Kai. Nadie sabía que habían preparado, solo tenían un papel con las instrucciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer y cuándo hacerlo.

-Chicos ¿Están listos?- Les preguntó afuera de la cortina que lo separaba de los cuatro chicos.

-¡No!- Exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿Ya cantó hyung?- Preguntó Kai.

-No, si quieres lo grabo ya que a él le toca justo antes que ustedes- Le propuso preguntándose porque tanto secretismo.

-Por favor- Le pidió Kai con un tono tierno. Baekhyun suspiró.

-Como sea, tengo que volver al escenario. Recuerden, VIXX, JongDae, Kyungsoo y Chanyeol y después ustedes-

Los cuatro respondieron con un largo "Si" mientras Baekhyun se iba. Las chicas disfrutaron mucho con las presentaciones de BTS y VIXX. Con la de JongDae cantaron toda la canción junto a él, aunque nadie superaba a Minseok quién incluso gritaba los fanchants a todo pulmón. La presentación de Kyungsoo fue bonita y sencilla, Minseok puso máquinas de burbujas apuntando hacia los dos chicos sobre el escenario haciendo una hermosa imagen.

Y terminó, tocándoles a los cuatro chicos que se pusieron en sus posiciones detrás del telón.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- Dijo Sehun acomodándose en el suelo.

-Será divertido- Dijo Yixing con sus ojos amorosos mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Solo diviértete y ríete de ti mismo- Aconsejó Tao de pie.

-Ahora es el momento chicas- Dijo Kai con una sonrisa que los otros no pudieron ver ya que el moreno estaba de espaldas a ellos. Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar.

_Don't you look into my eyes and lie again._

_I'm sick of being alone._

El telón se elevó dejando ver a Kai, Sehun, Yixing y Tao con largos vestidos rojos, que tenían la parte de la derecha de la caída recta cortada, así que sus piernas depiladas podían verse. En el pecho había plumas de tonos rojos más oscuros además de una pedrería simple. Llevaban pelucas, Kai una de cabello castaño oscuro largo, Tao y Yixing unas negras también de cabello largo, finalmente Sehun una peluca rubia ceniza que le llegaba a la barbilla. Todos maquillados por Kai y su experiencia en vestirse como mujer.

Y para colmo, todos usaban tacones de diez centímetros.

Ellos eran los Boys' Day. Como las Girls's Day pero en masculino.

Cuando hicieron la primera parte del baile en el suelo todas las chicas gritaron, por lo sexy que se veían y por lo ridículos que eran. Sin decir las partes donde enseñan la pierna, todas quedaron locas y lloraban de la risa. Pero la parte que los dejó a todos en el suelo por la risa era la parte de Tao, quién hacía de Minah, cuando cantaba "Bye, bye, bye, Uh!" Y le salía tan igual que no podían parar de reír.

-¡Sehuna, estás más rica que el Kimchi!-

-¡Yixing, la más bella!

-¡Tao, ¿Por qué tan rica?!-

-¡JongIn te chupo entera, te hago hasta el aseo, estás exquisita, dame trillizos, te doy duro contra el muro, te violo!-

-Cálmate Kyungsoo- Le dijo Baekhyun a su amigo quién no dejaba de gritar cosas obscenas a los cuatro chicos, especialmente a JongIn.

-Déjame, ya no tengo novio para descargar mi frustración sexual- Se defendió mirándolo mal -¡JongIn, por ti me hago bisexual! ¡Sehun déjate la peluca que te ves más rica! ¡Tao si no te consigues novio yo te violo ahí mismo! ¡Yixing estás más sexy que nunca, te amo!-

-Prepárate, ahora es cuando todos suben al escenario y cantan "Man In Love"- Le avisó Baekhyun.

-¿Y cómo Kai y Yixing van a hacer la parte del comienzo con esos tacones?- Preguntó Chanyeol frunciendo el ceño.

Lo bueno, es que Kai y Yixing aprovecharon que la coreografía terminaba en el suelo para soltarse los tacones, por lo que al levantarse los patearon lejos y se sacaron los vestidos ahí mismos, quedándose en unos shorts muy cortos y una musculosa. De esa manera pudieron hacer los difíciles pasos de baile del comienzo de "Man In Love" de Infinite. Todos los otros chicos se juntaron en el escenario y comenzaron a cantar la canción por partes asignadas. A JongDae le dejaron las notas altas.

Kai aprovechó interactuar con algunas chicas de su clase mientras cantaba, así que se sentó en el regazo de Krystal y le coqueteó a ella y a sus amigas jugando con el pelo de su peluca haciendo que ellas rieran fuertemente. Sehun bailó con Chanyeol divirtiéndose a pesar de seguir vestido de chica, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, se había divertido mucho junto a sus amigos. Kyungsoo, y JongDae soplaban el cuello de Yixing ya que ese era el punto débil del chico. Baekhyun filmaba todo paseándose por el escenario. Los chicos de VIXX y BTS se paseaban haciendo payasadas entre el público.

Cuando la canción terminó todos los artistas volvieron al escenario, parándose detrás de Baekhyun que daba el discurso de cierre, recordándoles a todos que el día después del siguiente se harían concursos y más presentaciones.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces Tao era Minah, Yixing era Yura, Nini era Sojin y Sehun era Hyeri-

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron mientras se quitaban el maquillaje del rostro. Kai había hecho un gran trabajo transformándolos en unas lindas jovencitas, pero ahora se arrepentían porque llevaban por lo menos tres paquetes de pañuelos desmaquillantes y no conseguían quitárselo del todo.

-Sehun era Hyeri solo por rubio. Entre rubios se entienden- Dijo JongIn luchando contra uno de sus ojos del cuál la pintura no salía. Kyungsoo detuvo su mano y se acercó a él, pasando con suavidad el pañuelo desmaquillante por el ojo del moreno. –Yo era la líder porque tenía el sueño frustrado de hacer la parte del principio como ella-

-No me impresiona- Murmuró Kyungsoo concentrado en su labor, haciendo que JongIn se mordiera el labio para no sonrojarse y apartar el rostro, porque si lo hacía el mayor se enojaría.

-¿Nos salió bien? Practicamos solo una semana- Dijo Yixing terminando de removerse el labial.

-Les salió increíble. ¿De dónde sacaron los vestidos?-

-Tiffany noona me ayudó, ella está interesada en hacer trajes para presentaciones y esas cosas, así que cuando supo que intentaba obtener un vestido igual al de Girls' Day pero para hombre ella se ofreció a ayudarme- Explicó JongIn –Y hablando de ella, tengo que mandarle el video de la presentación-

-Espera- Le dijo Kyungsoo terminando de quitarle el maquillaje –Ya está, ve-

JongIn se levantó a buscar su celular para mandarle el video a Tiffany. Kyungsoo se acercó a Sehun y le ayudó con su maquillaje.

-¿Te divertiste?-

-Sí, pero no lo haría otra vez- Admitió Sehun.

-Yo dije lo mismo y lo he vuelto a hacer una y otra vez- Dijo Yixing –El único que se ha salvado es Chanyeol y tiene fuertes motivos-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Sandara Park, su amor platónico desde que aprendió a sumar y restar. Ya salió del instituto pero a veces viene a buscar a su hermano, Thunder, de nuestro curso paralelo- Explicó Tao. –Y a ella no le gustan los chicos que se disfrazan de mujer, por eso nunca le gustó Kai-

-A todo el mundo le ha gustado Kai, aunque sea un minuto- Dijo Yixing –A mí me gustó por una hora-

-¿Y qué sucedió para que te dejara de gustar?-

-Lo conocí-

Eso tenía mucho sentido para Sehun, y para todos.

-Conmigo es lo contrario, mientras más lo conocía más me gustaba- Dijo Kyungsoo.

-¿Gustaba? ¿Pasado?- Preguntó Sehun.

-¡Tiffany noona subió el video a su cuenta de Instagram!- Exclamó JongIn -¡Todo el mundo lo va a ver!-

A Sehun nunca de dolió tanto la cabeza.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol se caracterizaba por ser alguien optimista, alguien que siempre portaba una sonrisa y que contagiaba a los demás con su buen humor. Así que cuando le pidieron que ayudara a ordenar se quedó junto a otros estudiantes a pesar de que quería volver a su casa lo más pronto posible.

Cuando por fin se liberó de aquello, caminó con pasos animados hacia su casa. El clima era bueno, hacía frio pero como él iba preparado solo podía disfrutar el viento que refrescaba su rostro. Delicioso.

Decidió caminar hasta su casa, sería unos treinta minutos caminando pero valían la pena por el clima, además de que no había apuro alguno, sólo tenía que llegar a comer y no tenía tanta hambre, lo que era muy extraño.

Se detuvo cuando vio una figura conocida, era Baekhyun junto a su novio Daehyun. Conocía al novio de Baekhyun por las veces en que iba a buscar al chico al instituto, también por las juntas que hacían Kai y Kyungsoo cuando estaban juntos y otros motivos. No había hablado con Daehyun más que los saludos, pero no creía que aquel chico con tatuajes fuera alguien malo.

Daehyun parecía estar hablando de algo muy serio, y tomaba la mano de Baekhyun acariciándola a pesar de que el otro tuviera la mirada perdida. Después de un momento en el que ninguno de los dos habló Daehyun besó la frente de Baekhyun y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Chanyeol siguió con la mirada al chico de los tatuajes hasta que le perdió de vista. Volvió a mirar a Baekhyun dándose cuenta de que se limpiaba los ojos como si estuviera llorando y había caído al suelo de rodillas, pero se levantó y caminó en sentido contrario a Daehyun.

-¿Se habrán peleado?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

No siguió a Baekhyun porque el más bajo había desaparecido entre la gente, pero sabía que debía hacer algo por él, por lo que llamó a Kyungsoo para decirle lo que había visto.

-¿Estaba llorando?-

-Sí, Daehyun le estaba diciendo algo y cuando se fue Baekhyun comenzó a llorar. Creo que algo malo le sucedió-

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme. Cuídate Chanyeol-

-Tú también Kyungsoo hyung-

Chanyeol colgó sintiendo que había hecho su buena acción del día.

\-----------------------------------------

-No te pediría esto si no fuese necesario-

Sehun solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía preparando su mochila para pasar la noche en casa de Tao.

Kyungsoo llamó preocupado a Baekhyun después de que Chanyeol le contara lo que había visto, pero lo único que escuchó fueron sollozos. Algo estaba muy mal y Kyungsoo no podía dejar a su amigo solo si se encontraban tan mal. Le dijo a su amigo que iría en una hora a su casa y le mandó un mensaje a JongDae contándole de la situación. Ambos acordaron pasar la noche con su amigo.

Pero dormir afuera antes no significaba nada para Kyungsoo, ahora que Sehun estaba en su casa le daba terror dejarlo solo con Sora. Sólo de pensar que el rubio se encontrara de casualidad con su madre en sus paseos nocturnos le daban escalofríos, así que prefirió que se quedara con Tao.

JongIn no, él estaba muy ocupado últimamente.

-De verdad lo siento, no quiero que sientas que no te puedes cuidar solo, pero si mi madre llega a hacerte algo en la noche... - Kyungsoo fue interrumpido por Sehun.

-Si vuelves a disculparte te besaré- Le amenazó haciendo que el mayor cerrara la boca –No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero encontrármela en la noche-

-Lo sé, perdón. Debería ser menos paranoico-

Sehun se aproximó hacia Kyungsoo para besarlo y cumplir su promesa, pero el mayor le tapó la boca y lo empujó con fuerzas, haciendo que Sehun casi cayera al suelo.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Solo dejas que Kai te bese! ¡No es justo!- Dijo Sehun haciendo un berrinche infantil. En realidad no estaba enojado, solo que él a veces quería demostrar su afecto con un dulce beso.

-Es obvio, él me gusta y sus besos son exquisitos- Respondió Kyungsoo.

-Los míos también- Se defendió Sehun cerrando su mochila y poniéndosela.

-Vamos, te llevaré en el auto- Dijo Kyungsoo con tono cansado, para alegría de Sehun.

Se habían demorado un mes, pero el auto de Kyungsoo había quedado perfecto. El equipo de sonido era increíble, tenía diseños en los costados y algunos otros detalles que hacían la vida de Kyungsoo más fácil. Y Sehun sería el primero en subirse al auto como pasajero.

En el viaje no hubo conversación entre ambos, pero Sehun se la pasaba aprovechando el equipo de sonido y poniendo música desde su celular conectándolo al auto. A veces ambos cantaban, siendo muy amplia la diferencia de voces, ya que Kyungsoo cantaba afinadamente, en cambio Sehun cantaba como se le diera la gana o a veces solo movía la boca.

Llegaron a la casa de Tao y Sehun suspiró antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

-Me voy. Maneja con cuidado Kyungsoo hyung- Dijo mientras salía.

-Hey- Lo llamó el mayor –Dame un abrazo de despedida-

Sehun sonrió levemente antes de dejar la mochila en el pavimento y adentrarse un poco para abrazar a Kyungsoo. En esos meses se habían vuelto más unidos, especialmente después de que Kai le contara a Sehun sobre los problemas diarios del mayor. Eran como cómplices, Sehun ya no le coqueteaba descaradamente y Kyungsoo no lo trataba –tan- mal.

-¿No hay besito de buenas noches?-

-Tao te dará un discurso entero y un lindo besito antes de dormir- Le aseguró el mayor. –Cuídate ¿Sí? Nos vemos mañana-

Kyungsoo pudo manejar tranquilo hacia la casa de Baekhyun, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

Baekhyun lucía deplorable, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, con lágrimas negras corriendo por su rostro. En su regazo había un litro de helado a medio comer y a su alrededor decenas de pañuelos usados. Para colmo, estaba viendo películas románticas.

-No sé qué hacer, simplemente no para de llorar- Dijo la madre de Baekhyun a Kyungsoo y JongDae –que había llegado segundos después que Kyungsoo- mientras veía a su hijo.

Los dos amigos se miraron y suspiraron, porque siempre supieron que Daehyun dejaría a Baekhyun, tarde o temprano. Siempre supieron que Daehyun quería mucho a su amigo, pero que eso no duraría para toda la vida, siempre supieron que Baekhyun no se daría cuenta hasta que se lo dijeran de frente, siempre supieron que la promesa de casarse se rompería.

No creyeron que fuera tan pronto.

-Me dejó... Me dejó- Sollozaba Baekhyun.


	14. [Special] Érase una vez, la historia de cómo JongDae conoció a Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De cómo JongDae se enamoró de Minseok, no influye en la historia en sí.

La primera impresión de JongDae cuando entró por primara vez al que sería su salón por muchos años, fue que todos eran muy guapos, por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar.

JongDae nunca se encontró a sí mismo atractivo, o lindo, más bien, se sentía parte del porcentaje de gente ordinaria de Corea. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rodeado de muchos chicos y chicas salidos de portada de revista.

Golpe a la autoestima.

Tragó hondo y tomó asiento en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas. A penas dejó su mochila un chico que usaba mucho delineador en los ojos gritó emocionado haciendo que todos lo miraran por el susto que les dio.

-¡Me dijo que sí!- Exclamó el chico mientras daba saltitos emocionados. Un chico de ojos grandes lo miraba con una sonrisa, apoyado en una mesa cercana.

-Ya era hora. Solo prométeme que no volverás a hablarme hasta que sea tu novio- Dijo el de ojos grandes al chico del delineador.

-Lo prometo- Dijo el del delineador, haciendo la promesa del dedo meñique.

En ese momento algunas personas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de JongDae y crearon un semi-círculo alrededor de él mientras hacían preguntas de todo tipo. Sin embargo a la hora del receso cada uno se fue por su lado y JongDae suspiró intentando darse ánimos, diciéndose que siempre era así los primeros días.

Salió del salón decidiendo que sería más divertido observar a los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo que intentar recorrer el lugar. Se apoyó en la pared y miraba disimuladamente, dándose cuenta que era la oveja negra del instituto, porque todos eran extremadamente bellos.

Miró como un chico moreno, quién a pesar de ser muy joven se notaba que sería muy atractivo cuando fuera mayor, apuntaba al chico de los ojos grandes y le preguntaba algo al chico alto que estaba a su lado. El chico alto asintió y el moreno mostró una cara de asombrado que hiso reír suavemente a JongDae.

También pudo reconocer a una chica muy hermosa, Krystal, ¿Cómo no conocerla? Aparecía muchas veces en televisión por su hermana. Ella estaba rodeada de otras cuatro chicas muy guapas y parecían hablar de algo muy importante.

Pasaron dos chicos, uno moreno con unas ojeras que no opacaban su atractivo natural y uno blanco, muy blanco y delgado. Hablaban en chino, demasiado fluido. JongDae se preguntó si todos sabrían algún idioma además del coreano.

Sintió un golpecito en el hombro, era el chico del delineador.

-Va a comenzar la ceremonia de celebración del primer día de clases de éste año. Debes sentarte con el curso, ven conmigo- Le informó a la vez que tomaba su mano sin dudar y lo tiraba hacia un lugar que JongDae no conocía –Por cierto- Dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo por unos segundos –Soy Baekhyun, el presidente de la clase. Bienvenido-

Si no fuera porque Baekhyun lo tenía de la mano, JongDae se habría perdido entre los cientos de estudiantes que había ahí.

Eran unos cuarenta por salón, y cada nivel tenía dos cursos. Se dividían en clase estrella y clase luna, solo para hacer la diferencia. JongDae estaba en la clase estrella, al igual que Baekhyun. Notó que estaban ordenados según edades y divididos por clases. A la derecha la clase luna, a la izquierda la clase estrella. Baekhyun avanzó a una fila de sillas y pidió permiso para avanzar por delante de algunos estudiantes seguidos por JongDae, finalmente se encontraron con el chico de los ojos enormes quién les reservaba dos puestos para ellos.

-Kyungsoo, éste es JongDae. JongDae, éste es Kyungsoo. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta- Le advirtió Baekhyun después de presentarlos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo lo sé todo en el curso. Ahora los dejo porque tengo que estar en el escenario para dar el típico discurso de bienvenida. Lo más aburrido del mundo- Y después de eso Baekhyun desapareció.

-Siéntate, durará demasiado- Le sugirió Kyungsoo. JongDae tomó asiento –Así que nuevo, ¿por qué te cambiaste?-

-Sinceramente, porque en este instituto tengo más posibilidades de convertirme en cantante.- Respondió JongDae –De aquí salen muchos cantantes, y tiene buena reputación, creo que sería una buena opción salir de aquí con notas decentes antes de buscar una agencia. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Ni puta idea, mis padres me pusieron aquí desde que empecé a leer y no me he cambiado. Me gusta este lugar y no tengo ni idea que hacer en el futuro, pero haber estudiado aquí, en el instituto Rose, se verá muy bien en mi currículum.- Dijo Kyungsoo acomodándose en su asiento. -¿Sabes? Todos en el salón son buenos cantantes, no puedo esperar a escucharte cantar-

-Ah, sí. Quizás otro día, sigo algo nervioso ya que es mi primer día-

-Cuando conozcas a la profesora de música, no podrás decir eso. – Dijo Kyungsoo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy severa?- Preguntó JongDae con algo de temor.

-Ella te tira al suelo, pone su pie sobre tu estómago y te grita "¡Saca la voz pedazo de mierda!"-Explicó Kyungsoo sin borrar la sonrisa –Así que espero que tengas un buen control de tu respiración. Pero no tengas miedo, después se volverá tu persona favorita-

"¿En donde mierda me fui a meter?" Pensó JongDae cerrando los ojos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera semana fue bastante normal. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo lo ayudaban para que no se perdiera, pero aún no los consideraba sus amigos, especialmente cuando comparaba su relación con ellos y la relación de ellos con otras personas.

Por ejemplo, aquel chico blanco, blanco, ahora le pedía a Kyungsoo que lo acompañara a su salón antes de ir a estudiar juntos a la casa de Kyungsoo. Ambos se fueron. JongDae no conocía la casa de Kyungsoo.

JongDae hacía mucho que no invitaba a sus amigos de su otro instituto a su casa. Decidió que invitaría a su mejor amiga, Li Ying, a su casa para divertirse un poco como en los viejos tiempos. Con esos pensamientos se puso su mochila y se dispuso a salir del salón.

A penas dio un paso afuera algo que pasó como un rayo casi lo hace caerse. Se afirmó de la puerta y siguió con la mirada el camino de la cosa que pasó rápidamente, era uno de los estudiantes guapos del curso menor.

El chico blanco, blanco y Kyungsoo lo siguieron con paso apresurado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Les preguntó JongDae. Ambos se encogieron de hombro.

-Le iba a presentar a Kyungsoo hyung nuestro compañero nuevo, Kai, pero él salió corriendo y pensamos que le había sucedido algo- Explicó el chico blanco, blanco.

-Yo creo que está avergonzado- Dijo JongDae recordando que en su primer día de clases lo había visto apuntando a Kyungsoo y mostrando una cara de asombro. Quizás a ese chico le gustaba Kyungsoo.

-Sí, en realidad es bastante infantil. No me impresiona su reacción del todo, piensa en él como un niño pequeño y podrás adivinar cómo reaccionará- Dijo el chico blanco, blanco.

-Pobrecito, aunque se nota que es tierno el chico- Dijo Kyungsoo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Vamos Yixing?- El otro asintió. –Adiós JongDae, nos vemos la próxima semana-

Así fue como JongDae conoció a Yixing, y, más o menos a Kai.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un mes, JongDae pudo acostumbrarse decentemente al ritmo del instituto Rose. Era algo exigente en cuanto a notas, pero los profesores eran buenos y hacían que sus estudiantes aprendieran de todas las formas posibles.

Dentro de ese mes se enteró que Baekhyun andaba de novio con un chico que no era del instituto, lo que hacía que las conversaciones con él parecieran más un monólogo de Baekhyun sobre lo mucho que amaba a su novio.

Kyungsoo hablaba más con él, pero todo el mundo parecía necesitar de la existencia de Kyungsoo, porque no podían tener una conversación sin que alguien los interrumpiera para pedirle algo a Kyungsoo. El chico no se quejaba, pero se notaba que no le agradaba mucho lo que sucedía.

Hubo una ocasión donde los interrumpió el chico con ojeras, quién invitaba a Kyungsoo a ver el campeonato de Wushu donde él estaría participando. Kyungsoo lo llamó Tao. Al lado de Tao estaba Kai, quién estaba unos pasos detrás de Tao y casi se escondía de Kyungsoo. JongDae pudo ver que Kai asomaba la cabeza para mirar a Kyungsoo y después se escondía, y unos segundos más tarde volvía a hacerlo. Realmente tierno.

Pero, Kyungsoo hablaba tan entusiasmadamente con Tao que no se daba cuenta de la actitud de Kai.

-Entonces te espero hyung, y si puedes traerme galletas sería mejor- Dijo Tao.

-Ahí estaré. Después hablamos, adiós Tao, adiós Kai- Se despidió Kyungsoo mientras tomaba a JongDae de los hombros y lo llevaba hacia la cafetería -¿Quieres un café? Yo invito-

Si ambos hubieran mirado hacia atrás, habrían podido ver a Kai muy rojo y dando saltitos de la emoción.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de dos meses en los que nada importante sucedió, el nombre de Kim Minseok apareció, quedándose profundamente.

Todo comenzó con un Baekhyun quejándose de que iba a juntarse con Daehyun pero que justo ese día el centro de estudiantes había decidido mandarlo a él y a otros dos presidentes de curso a comprar cosas para el festival de artes navideñas que iban a hacer. Lo peor era que estaban a principio de Noviembre y no todas las tiendas habían sacado sus artículos navideños. Así que tendrían que ir a un mall.

Y después de muchas lágrimas falsas y un recuento de muchas cosas que Baekhyun aseguró haber hecho, Kyungsoo aceptó ir en reemplazo de Baekhyun, para que él pudiera juntarse con su novio.

Baekhyun le dijo que además de él, iría Kim Minseok y un chico de la clase de Yixing, así que Kyungsoo obligó a JongDae a acompañarlo hasta el salón de la clase luna, donde se encontraba el tal Minseok.

Minseok resultó ser lo más parecido a un baozi que JongDae hubiera visto en su vida, y por primera vez desde que entró al instituto, no se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Minseok no era feo, pero tampoco era el más atractivo. Adorable era la palabra correcta.

Algunas personas le habían dicho a JongDae que parecía un gato por la forma de sus labios (Kyungsoo le había dicho que se parecía más a un camello, pero sigamos), por lo que encontrarse a alguien quien no era atractivo, pero que se pareciera a algo encantador al igual que él le agradaba. Pudo notar que incluso cuando asentía por las palabras de Kyungsoo se veía adorable.

Se prometió que le hablaría algún día.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo te fue con las compras?- Le preguntó a Kyungsoo cuando lo vio el día después al que se juntaron para comprar los adornos. En realidad le quería preguntar "¿Qué hiso Minseok cuando salió contigo?" pero JongDae sabía aparentar, en algunas ocasiones.

-Bien, muy bien. Me divertí mucho, nunca creí que Kai fuese tan idiota- Dijo Kyungsoo sonriendo. –Se puso a bailar frente a las televisiones e incluso algunas personas le dieron dinero, compramos helado mientras veíamos qué podíamos comprar y era tan divertido cuando encontraba un ciervo que se moviera y lo miraba atentamente hasta que terminara su secuencia-

-¿Kai fue contigo?-

-Sí, lo mandaron en representación a su salón porque Krystal no podía ir ese día. En serio JongDae, me dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Y baila muy bien, bailó la coreografía de Bi Rain en el comercial de zapatillas, ese donde parece Michael Jackson*, le salió increíble. Me contó que le gustaba bailar y que intentaría entrar a una agencia-

El monólogo de Kyungsoo sobre Kai fue tan horrible como los monólogos de Baekhyun sobre Daehyun.

Minseok se dio cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento de JongDae e inventó una excusa para que entre él, Kai y Kyungsoo tuvieran que anotar lo que compraron, cuanto valía y cuando les sobró del dinero.

Mientras Kyungsoo y Kai se peleaban por un lápiz, Minseok le susurró un "De nada" a JongDae.

-¿Siempre son así de raros?- La primera pregunta de JongDae hacia Minseok fue esa. El otro asintió.

-No los conozco mucho, pero ayer fue horrible. Estaba tocando el violín más pequeño de la humanidad- Dijo Minseok. JongDae sonrió.

-Soy JongDae, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a liberarte de una situación similar siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo conmigo-

-Soy Minseok y acepto tu propuesta-

Desde entonces, cada vez que Kyungsoo y Kai conversaban, JongDae y Minseok se juntaban a pasar el rato. Primero conversando de cualquier cosa, después jugando y haciendo apuestas. Finalmente solo se juntaban pasa pasar el rato, aunque Kai y Kyungsoo no estuvieran conversando.

Y con el tiempo... JongDae se enamoró de Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> -Sin corregir  
> -Segunda temporada: Thorn Year


End file.
